Wish you the Worst
by makika
Summary: Riza percebeu que tudo o que ela achava que podia estar certo nunca á levaria ao que ela mais queria. Royai. NEW POST ON 30/12/09!
1. You both looked happy

Wish you the Worst

**N/A: Eu nunca pensei que começaria escrevendo uma fic desse tipo, mas sabe, ela ia ser uma short fic, mas percebi que tem muito pano pra manga nesse assunto, portanto, apresento pra vocês minha mais nova fic... Baseada na música de mesmo nome: Wish you the Worst. Esse é o primeiro capítulo. (Sério?) Espero que gostem.**

**You both looked happy**

Era começo de semana e a rotina já começava a retornar à cabeça de todos os subordinados do Coronel Mustang, inclusive á ele próprio.

Roy caminhava com os papéis, não agüentava mais ter que trabalhar, precisava de uma distração. E ele sabia muito bem qual.

Correu até a sua mesa e procurou algum "contato" na sua agenda, então viu um nome que lhe parecia bem agradável.

Kathleen Cartney era uma das mais novas atiradoras da Central, não chegava a ser tão boa quanto Riza, mas ultimamente estava atraindo muita atenção no quartel, não só por ter conseguido se classificar para os snipers tão cedo (Ela tinha 23), mas por ser extremamente bonita.

Roy não podia deixar de mostrar sua sorte, tinha que contar aquilo imediatamente para os outros, não com a intenção de compartilhar o telefone, mas sim de criar aquela inveja que constantemente alimentava o seu ego.

Então na hora do almoço:

- Como assim?

- Isso mesmo, o telefone da Katy Cartney.

- Uau cara! Como você conseguiu?

- Ah Havoc... Eu só... Consegui.

Na verdade Roy não sabia direito como tinha conseguido o telefone dela, mas devia ter sido em alguma "troca de informações" com alguma secretária.

"Tracey? Marrie? Joane? Ah, dane-se! Eu tenho o telefone e é isso que importa não é?"

Quando Roy chegou á sala a notícia já estava espalhada, todos o olhavam daquele jeito "Como você consegue ser tão legaaal?", todos menos aquela mulher loira e que, apesar de tudo, atraía Roy de uma maneira que ele não se sentia atraído por qualquer outra mulher.

Riza não o olhou quando ele chegou, nem quando ele sentou, nem quando uma rodinha formada por quatro subordinados altamente desesperados formou-se em volta dele, (Havoc chegou até a oferecer dinheiro apenas para "olhar" a agenda de Roy), ela só olhou quando ele disse:

- Primeira Tenente, os relatórios estão com você?

- Sim.

Dizendo isso ela vasculhou uma das pilhas de papéis, selecionou alguns, os pegou e os entregou para Roy, todos já devidamente preenchidos, esperando pela leitura, compreensão e talvez, pela assinatura dele.

Ele nunca tinha comentado isso com ninguém, mas o perfume de Riza geralmente ficava nos relatórios, e sempre que podia, Roy pegava um deles e ficava contemplando aquele aroma até que... Bom, até quando ele achasse seguro.

Riza nunca falava muito com Roy no trabalho, geralmente era algo mais do tipo, "Cadê o relatório?" "Volte a trabalhar!" "Sua luva está na última gaveta" "Os verdes são relatórios" "Acorde Coronel" entre outras coisas do tipo...

Ela realmente gostaria de conversar mais com ele, mas só conversavam raramente, quando saíam com os outros subordinados em algum pub perto do quartel, e na maioria das vezes, não tinham um assunto realmente concreto, embora tivessem um passado muito concreto.

Naquele dia ela não ia ficar muito na sala, tinha demonstrações de tiro para fazer aos snipers calouros, ela não gostava muito desse tipo de coisa, mas eram ordens diretas do Fuhrer, uma vez que o lema dele era "União resulta em Força, e Força resulta em Vitória", o que significa que os mais experientes tinham que se unir aos novatos e assim por diante.

Roy sabia dessa demonstração, o que o deixava se sentindo ainda mais sortudo. Ele era o superior de Riza, podia exigir acompanha-la e bem, entre os calouros se encontrava uma garota chamada Kathleen Cartney, além disso, a idéia de andar com Riza era tentadora.

Quando chegou a hora Riza se levantou e foi pedir a permissão de Roy para se retirar, ele a olhou e disse:

- Você vai pra demonstração de tiro?

- Ãnh? Sim, Senhor. – Ele nunca tinha se interessado em saber onde ela ia ou não ia.

- Bom, eu vou com você, rapazes, cuidem de tudo pra mim.

Todos pareciam surpresos, como assim ele ia acompanhar Riza? Desde quando ele se interessava por demonstrações de tiro? Mas obviamente ninguém disse nada.

Riza e Roy saíram da sala, deixando Havoc, Breda, Fuery e Fallman no comando.

- Porque vocês acham que ele vai junto dessa vez?

- Ah Fallman, talvez ele esteja interessado na Primeira Tenente.

- Acho bem improvável Fuery, se ele tivesse interessado nela já tinha dado uns cata nela, afinal, ele é o cara não é?

- Ah, mas a Tenente não é qualquer uma. O Havoc também sempre foi afim dela e nunca conseguiu nada.

- EI! É que eu nunca tentei de verdade, meu caro Fuery.

- Aham.

- É sério.

De repente Breda se pronunciou lá do fundo da sala:

- Bom, ele tava falando daquela sniper caloura até agora, e a Primeira Tenente está indo dar uma demonstração para os calouros snipers... Sacaram?

Silêncio mortal.

- Aff, ele vai lá porque a tal da Cartney ta lá, ai ele vai poder ver se vale mesmo a pena ir atrás dela!

- Puts, verdade Breda... Quando o Coronel quer ser esperto ele consegue.

- Havoc, o mais correto é, quando ele quer ser safado, ele consegue.

Roy e Riza andavam apressadamente pelo quartel, ela não tinha falado nada, estava surpresa demais para se dirigir á ele. Roy nunca tinha a acompanhado para as demonstrações e por sua vez não tinha a mínima idéia onde elas eram feitas.

- Ei Tenente.

- Sim?

- Estamos chegando?

- Eu achei que o senhor sabia pra onde estávamos indo.

- Pra falar a verdade não.

- Hum, estamos indo para a segunda parte do quartel, lá não tem escritórios, a maioria do prédio é ocupado por centros de treinamento, principalmente com armas de fogo.

- Ah sim...

Eles caminharam calados o resto do trajeto. Quando chegaram Roy percebeu havia umas trinta cadeiras ao redor de um campo aberto cheio de alvos e coisas do tipo.

- Nos separamos aqui Coronel.

- Ah sim... Pra onde eu vou?

- Bom, você é o Coronel, você que decide.

Ele sorriu. Ela deixou escapar um sorrisinho.

- Ah, Riza!

Ela demorou uns segundos pra compreender.

- Boa sorte! – Ele sorriu.

- Sorte? Ela não precisa de sorte, já é a melhor sniper de todos os tempos! – O treinador de Riza apareceu ao lado de Roy, ele tentou olhar para Riza á procura de algum olhar de compreensão, mas ela já tinha sumido.

- Veio finalmente ver uma dessas demonstrações espetaculares?

- Ãnh, sim.

- Ótimo, você tem sorte que eu sempre deixo uma cadeira sobrando Mustang. Sente-se.

Roy se sentou. Então aos poucos as cadeiras foram sendo preenchidas, os novatos vinham chegando rapidamente, então Roy perguntou ao treinador.

- Qual delas é a Kathleen?

- Kathleen Cartney? Ah, É a morena de olhos azuis ali. Ela é bem nova, tem uns 23, não tem o mesmo talento da Riza mas mesmo assim é uma sniper muito boa!

- Ah Claro, ela mora no alojamento?

- Sim, porque está tão interessado Coronel Mustang?

- Nada, é que andam falando muito dela ultimamente, seria bom ter mais uma pessoa talentosa trabalhando comigo.

- Ah, isso sim... Mas receio te desapontar, ela já é subordinada do Armstrong.

- Hum.

- Com licença Mustang, tenho que falar com o pessoal.

- Sim, vai lá.

O treinador se levantou e fez um sinal para Riza aparecer, ela estava com um colete por cima da habitual farda e segurando um rifle.

- Bom, acho que todos vocês sabem por que estão aqui, esta é Riza Hawkeye, a melhor sniper do exército amestriano, espero que vocês absorvam muito bem o que vão ver hoje aqui, e sintam-se sortudos, não são todos os calouros que tem essa chance. Ah sim! Além disso, hoje temos a presença do superior de Riza, Coronel Roy Mustang.

Muitas garotas olharam imediatamente para Roy, trocaram comentários e abafaram risinhos, isso pareceu causar um certo desconforto nos garotos, que por sua vez não estavam interessados na "presença" de Roy.

Durante a demonstração (Que por acaso era mesmo fantástica), alguns olhares não desviaram de Riza, mas em compensação muitos olhares femininos não desgrudavam de Roy.

Ao final da demonstração Roy estava de queixo caído, não que nunca tivesse visto Riza atirar, tinha visto muito disso em Ishbal, mas ele sempre se surpreendia com Riza em ação, ele estava tão acostumado com a Primeira Tenente que o auxiliava no escritório.

Riza estava cansada, essas demonstrações sempre exigiam muito dela, sempre tinha muita ação, e mesmo treinando regularmente ela estava acostumada com o escritório.

Mas naquela demonstração tinha algo especial, Roy estava ali, será que estava ali para vê-la?

"Pára de alimentar esperança sua besta, ele nunca demonstrou nada por você e vai continuar assim!"

"Mas talvez ele esteja interessado"

"Claro que não!"

"Você sabe se não?"

Riza deu um tapa na própria cabeça, aquela vozinha insistia em aparecer nesse tipo de ocasião, algo incomum para alguém tão controlado como ela, mas ela já tinha se acostumado, constantemente se pegava discutindo com si mesma.

Alguns calouros ficavam na porta do vestiário esperando Riza, muitos eram garotos, simplesmente abobados com o poder e a beleza dela, mas ás vezes também ficavam algumas garotas, esperando algum tipo de conselho.

Kathleen Cartney era uma dessas garotas, sua maior "ídola" desde os tempos de academia era Riza, ela esperava por esse momento á tempos, sempre se imaginou conversando com Riza, de repente ela sentiu alguém tocando seu ombro, se virou e topou com ninguém menos que Roy Mustang.

- Ah, Oi, desculpe mas... Já nos conhecemos?

- Hum, acho que não, sou Kathleen.

- Ah, claro. Sou Roy Mustang, mas me chame só de Roy, por favor.

Ele deu o seu típico sorriso derrete-tudo, Katy não era exceção da regra tudo, e em alguns minutos já estava totalmente entretida no papo de Roy, nem percebera que Riza já tinha saído do vestiário, tido seus cinco minutos popstar e voltado ao quartel.

Riza estava arrasada, tinha saído do vestiário imaginando ver Roy ali, esperando pelo menos por um parabéns dele, mas a única coisa que viu foi um bando de calouros lhe pedindo autógrafos e ali no fundo, Roy, conversando com uma caloura, aquela que diziam ter talento, a filha do general Cartney do Norte. Kathleen Cartney.

Então tudo fez sentido, ele jamais foi á demonstração de Riza por se importar com ela, mas sim porque queria se aproveitar da ocasião para dar em cima da nova queridinha do pedaço. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Roy era um homem livre, ela era uma moça livre, bonita, influente, etc.

"Mas o que ela tem que você não tem?"

" Deixa eu ver, beleza, influência, dinheiro, é cobiçada por cinco entre dez caras do quartel... Quer que eu continue?"

"Não, na verdade eu já sabia disso, afinal eu sou você, mas... Você também é bonita, muitos caras tão afim de você, você tem uma certa herança do seu pai além de ter as recompensas da guerra, tem influência por ser a melhor atiradora de Amestris..."

"Mas e daí? Ele não me quer, e isso é o que tá contando."

"Ah, não é assim, você não sabe."

- CLARO QUE EU SEI!

Riza olhou para os lados, os outros subordinados olhavam pra ela confusos.

- Desculpem. Com licença.

Ela levantou e foi até o banheiro, lá ela se trancou no boxe como de costume e chorou por um tempo indeterminado, quando voltou á sala percebeu que os outros estavam muito perturbados.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Não parece.

- Bom, é que... O Coronel nos avisou que não vai voltar hoje.

- Ah, sim. Imagino o porquê.

Os outros forçaram um sorriso, Riza também. Eles fingiam estar normais porque na verdade estava se corroendo de inveja de Roy, já Riza estava simplesmente magoada.

Enquanto isso Roy levava Kathleen Cartney para o restaurante que ela havia sugerido.

"Você conseguiu novamente, Roy Mustang"

**N/A: Bom, espero que tenham gostado, são três horas da manhã e eu realmente acho que consegui escrever algo fazível pra ser lido. Embora o capítulo esteja ridiculamente curto, espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews! Ah, Riza parece estar meio caída nesse episódio, mas logo logo vocês verão THE RIZA POWER! Muahuahuahuahua (considerem uma risada maligna). Ta Ta, parei. Já vi que não consigo escrever mais nada que presta por agora. Kissus**! **(E não esqueçam das reviews!!)**


	2. Re Start

N/A: Bom, eu não sei quanto á vocês, mas eu fiquei muito empolgada com essa fic

**N/A: Bom, eu não sei quanto á vocês, mas eu fiquei muito empolgada com essa fic... Continuo esperando por mais reviews... E bem, espero que gostem do próximo capítulo ;P**

**Re-Start**

Era uma manhã linda para Roy, ele levantou tarde (quase meio dia), a cama macia que estava e o travesseiro com cheiro de perfume não o lembravam em nada a sua cama e o seu travesseiro habitual. Ele se levantou, olhou para os lados e a viu.

Kathleen Cartney estava dormindo serenamente ao lado dele, sua pele extremamente branca parecia se mesclar com os lençóis e sua boca incrivelmente vermelha parecia esboçar um sorriso.

Roy ficou meio aturdido no começo, mas então se lembrou de alguns flashs da noite anterior:

- Ah Roy, eu sempre te achei muito lindo! HaHaHaHaHa!

- Também te acho linda! Mas nossa, agora percebi, não tem quase ninguém mais aqui!

- Que ótimo! Isso significa que podemos fazer o que quisermos!

Ela se jogou em cima dele, ficaram se beijando ardentemente.

- Acho que eu sei um lugar onde podemos fazer tudo o que quisermos...

- Sabe é? Então me mostra. – Ela tinha aquela expressão de bêbada oferecida. Roy sorriu.

Se levantaram.

Roy estava já nos lençóis do hotel, uma sirene ecoava bem longe dali, a "garota" estava lhe acariciando.

De repente os flashs foram interrompidos por batidas fortes na porta. Roy imediatamente deu um pulo e colocou o roupão do hotel.

- Ai, o que ta acontecendo? – Kathleen abria os olhos lentamente.

- Eu vou ver. – Ele já estava na porta, abriu uma fresta e quase teve um ataque cardíaco, Katy não pode deixar de perceber...

- O que foi?

- Bom... Seu superior ta ai fora.

- O QUE?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Kathleen deu um salto e rapidamente colocou as roupas que haviam sido largadas no chão na noite anterior, deu uma pequena ajeitada no cabelo e fez um sinal para Roy abrir.

- KATY! – Armstrong parecia preocupado, lágrimas saíam de seus olhos, ele abraçou Katy, os brilhinhos rosa choque ecoando como nunca. Quando a colocou no chão ela começou:

- Ãnh, Bom dia senhor. – Ela bateu continência.

- Ah, pare de besteira, tava todo mundo preocupado, então eu, LOUIS ALEX ARMSTRONG ME OFERECI PARA PROCURÁ-LA COM A LEGENDÁRIA TÉCNICA DE BUSCA PASSADA DE GERAÇÃO EM GERAÇÃO NA FAMÍLIA ARMSTRONG!

Silêncio mortal. Os brilhinhos pareciam emitir sons agora.

- Não precisavam se preocupar, ela estava sob... O meu comando. – Roy deu um sorriso forçado, era realmente embaraçoso aparecer naquele estado na frente de um colega de trabalho como Armstrong.

Kathleen parecia extremamente corada.

- Major, se o senhor veio até aqui isso significa que eu tenha que voltar ao trabalho não é?

- Sim, Sim... Consegui inventar uma história pra ninguém sair falando de vocês pelos cotovelos, então volte logo ao quartel e diga que você estava fazendo parte de uma missão com o Coronel, estamos entendidos?

- Sim, Senhor! Muito Obrigada!

- Claro... E Coronel...

- Sim Major? – Roy se sentia extremamente constrangido.

- Quando for sair com a sua namorada, planeje melhor os encontros. Eu não recusaria um pedido de folga dela.

- O QUE? Namorada?!

- Bom, vocês estão namorando não estão?

- Er, bem... – Roy estava aterrorizado, Katy lhe lançava olhares assustados.

- Não seja tímido! Fiquei surpreso quando soube, nunca imaginaria, mas parabéns! Não quis espalhar a notícia porque espero que vocês mesmo pronunciem, mas tive que avisar o seu pai, Kathleen.

- O que? – Ela respondeu surpresa.

- O QUE? – Respondeu Roy aterrorizado.

- Ué, ele é pai dela, devia saber que a filha está namorando, ele espera que você se apresente logo, Mustang. Quanto ao resto do quartel se vocês quiserem, eu mesmo posso contar-lhes.

Armstrong não ouviu resposta de nenhum dos dois, o casal estava perplexo, Roy bilhões de vezes mais, afinal, o que era pra ter sido um encontro bobinho e mais um troféu para sua coleção agora tinha se transformado num verdadeiro pesadelo!

Como não ouviu resposta de nenhum dos dois, Armstrong rapidamente desejou boa sorte e foi indo embora, deixando um Roy semi-humano á porta do quarto.

Então, como se nada pudesse piorar, Roy olhou para Kathleen e perguntou aterrorizado:

- E... Quem é seu pai?

- General Rubius Cartney, do Sul.

- O QUE?

Definitivamente, a manhã não parecia mais tão bonita. E a vida de Roy nunca lhe pareceu menos atraente.

"A frente de um caminhão nunca pareceu tão tentadora" era o seu pensamento mais coerente e freqüente.

Enquanto isso, em um trem em direção á Central se encontrava um homem que aparentava ter quase cinqüenta anos, ele fumava um cachimbo, era moreno, o cabelo escuro já meio grisalho, olhos azuis faiscantes.

- General Cartney, vai querer mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. Quanto tempo mesmo demora pra chegar na Central?

- Umas quatro horas, senhor.

- Sim, Sim... Interessante. Obrigado.

Roy e Kathleen voltavam juntos ao quartel, não trocaram palavras, muito menos olhares durante o trajeto, até que ela disse:

- Ei, eu não sei como foi acontecer mas...

- Bom, aconteceu não é?

Ela não disse mais nada, muito menos ele. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, não sabia o que fazer, jamais imaginaria que algo do tipo acontecesse.

Obviamente a notícia já tinha chegado aos subordinados de Roy.

- HaHaHa, O Coronel se ferrou dessa vez!

- Não ria da desgraça dos outros Breda!

- Ah Havoc, vai dizer que você não ta super feliz?

- Só um pouquinho... Agora vão sobrar algumas garotas pra mim!

Todos caíram na risada. Só uma pessoa parecia não partilhar daquele clima. Riza estava em sua mesa, tentando se concentrar nos parágrafos com letrinhas miúdas do relatório, mas seus pensamentos não saíam de Roy. Como assim ele estava namorando com aquela garota? Eles tinham se conhecido há um dia, não?

De repente os outros decidiram falar com ela.

- Ei Tenente, junte-se a nós! Finalmente vamos ter algo do que encher o Coronel agora!

- Mas o que tem de engraçado nele namorar?

- Bom... Ele é o maior Don Juan da Central, se é que você me entende... E assim, ele foi laçado pela filha de um general!

- Ou seja, ele vai demorar pra sair dessa.

- Tá, mas... É absolutamente normal ele começar a namorar, mesmo sendo tudo isso que vocês dizem. Ele pode ter... (ela sentiu um aperto no coração, mas disse)Realmente gostado da garota.

- É nada! Foi tudo um mal entendido...

- Como assim?

- Bom, Eu, o Breda e o Fallman moramos no alojamento. A tal da Cartney mora no alojamento feminino do lado, e pelo que ouvimos ela tinha treino com o Armstrong hoje, ela é subordinada dele sabe.

- E?

- E que ela não foi. E ele sempre fica muito preocupado com os subordinados dele. Então ele perguntou para todas as garotas amigas dela sobre o que tinha acontecido. Muitas disseram que a viram conversando com o Coronel e que depois eles desapareceram. – Fuery entoou o Desapareceram.

- E depois dessa pista não foi muito difícil, não é? Ele vasculhou os restaurantes e hotéis com o nome do Mustang e PIMBA! Achou. – Disse Fallman quase rindo.

- Mas... Eles dormirem juntos não significa que...

- É Primeira Tenente. Mas esse tipo de pensamento só serve pra gente que realmente conhece o Mustang. E para o Major Armstrong tudo é lindo, rosa e chocante. – Breda fez uma imitação precária de Armstrong.

- Portanto pra ele, se alguém dormiu com alguém, é porque obviamente, essas pessoas que dormiram juntas têm algum compromisso forte ás unindo entende? Ou seja, namoro, noivado, etc.

- Então ele automaticamente pensou que a Cartney e o Coronel estivessem tendo tipo um namoro ás escondidas sabe... Pra não chamar a atenção. Mas aí ele espalhou isso pros subordinados deles e... Ligou pro pai da moça, pra parabenizar...

- Só que aí ele ficou mais surpreso ainda porque o pai da moça não sabia.

Quando Havoc parou de falar houve um pequeno período de silêncio, então os outros explodiram em risadas novamente, Riza já tinha entendido o porquê, mas ela não achava a menor graça, pelo contrário, aquilo era repugnante.

Os outros perceberam o estado de humor da tenente, então Havoc disse:

- Ah, qual é Tenente! Vai dizer que você nunca quis que ele se ferrasse num desses encontros? Principalmente você, que é mulher e tals...

- E o que há de errado em eu ser mulher?

- Nada! Só to falando que você como mulher, deve achar que ele é um completo idiota, não é?

Ela não disse nada, eles entenderam como um sim oculto e voltaram á comentar alegremente sobre o assunto. Riza se retirou e foi ao banheiro e novamente... Chorou.

Ultimamente ela fazia isso mais do que o normal, ela não conseguia se conformar com a facilidade com que as outras mulheres se deixavam levar por ele. Era tão fácil pra elas.

- Porque eu tinha que ser a única que ele vê como "colega"?

"Talvez ele não veja!" A vozinha reapareceu.

- Ah, cala a boca!

Ela continuava a chorar, então pensou no que Havoc disse e bem, em certo ponto ele estava certo, ela devia simplesmente ter raiva de Roy por ele tratar as mulheres daquele jeito.

- Tem alguém aí? –Helena Hudson tinha acabado de entrar no banheiro.

- Lena?

- Riz!

Riza abriu a porta do banheiro, não tinha vergonha de Helena, eram amigas desde Ishbal, e obviamente Helena já sabia sobre os sentimentos de Riza quanto á Roy, além disso ela era a única verdadeira amiga de Riza na Central, sua outra verdadeira amiga Rebecca, morava no Leste.

Riza nem precisou dizer nada, os olhos inchados e o rosto vermelho já mostravam tudo. Helena lhe abraçou

Uma das coisas que Riza gostava muito nela era sua compreensão só com olhares. Elas foram até a sala de Helena, onde esta fechou as portas e Riza contou-lhe tudo.

- Mas Riza, eu já disse que você devia tentar esquecer aquele traste do Mustang! Sabe, você devia sentir nojo dele, ele faz tanto pouco caso dos sentimentos das mulheres e principalmente e... – Helena começou com seu discurso, Riza absorvia algumas palavras, mas na verdade estava muito concentrada numa luta interior, enquanto uma parte dela a induzia a odiar Mustang, a outra lhe dizia para perdoá-lo.

- E imagina como as mulheres não se sentem quando ficam sabendo que elas só foram mais uma? Que ele as trata como simples troféus! E se fosse você Riza? Você não ia se sentir mal? Fala alguma coisa! Você mesma me disse que só por ele ter te usado pra chegar na menina você já se sentiu mal, imagina se você fosse uma das mulheres!

- Mas não é tão simples assim... Eu... Eu amo ele!

- Talvez seja exatamente por isso que você tem que esquecê-lo! Ele é um cafajeste, mau-caráter, mulherengo e todo tipo de adjetivo relacionado á isso!

- Helena, eu estava pensando, esse não é o único motivo para esquecê-lo...

- Ah é? Pois me conte o outro então!

- Bom, se ele quisesse alguma coisa comigo. Já teria tentado. Porque é isso que ele faz quando quer algo com alguém. Ele corre atrás. Ele faz isso com todas. Mas pelo jeito nunca fez comigo... E tratando em Roy Mustang isso significa muita coisa, inclusive que... Eu sou um desastre á ponto dele nem olhar pra mim... Que eu não sou bonita e atraente como as outras...

- Ah Riza, também não é assim... Você não sabe se...

- Claro que eu sei! Até as secretárias já foram "vítimas" dele! Elas não deixam de ser colegas de trabalho dele também, mas ele quis algo com elas...

- Mas nada sério! E além disso, você é muito mais bonita que a maioria das mulheres daqui!

Riza sentia seu corpo tremer, era sempre assim... Ela sentia nojo dele por ele fazer o que fazia... Sentia pena das mulheres com quem ele saía, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma tremenda inveja delas, afinal, por uma noite, todas tiveram Roy Mustang á disposição.

- Bom Riza, se acha tão improvável assim que um dia ele olhe pra você, pare de choramingar pelos cantos! Trate de arrumar sua vida! Aproveite! Viva! Porque é exatamente isso o que ele está fazendo!

- Quer saber? - Riza se sentiu motivada, estava cansada de tudo aquilo. - É isso mesmo. Acabou a Riza Hawkeye que vive para o trabalho, que dá medo nos colegas, que nutre uma paixão platônica pelo superior. Eu vou tentar mudar, não, eu vou **conseguir **mudar isso.

- É isso aí garota! Mas, eu tava pensando... Você já reparou que a Cartney tem muitas semelhanças com você? Ela é uma sniper, tem certa influência, tem fama, você não acha que ele quis ficar com ela pelo simples prazer de compará-la á você?

- Bom, até que faz sentido mas...

- É, eu sei! Foi bobeira minha... Afinal, se ele tava tentando compará-la á você ele simplesmente falhou miseravelmente na escolha... Ninguém é igual á você Riza! – Helena tentava aumentar o ego de Riza desesperadamente, odiava ver os outros daquele jeito.

- Obrigada Lena... – Riza forçou um sorriso.

- Que sorriso xoxo é esse? Hoje mesmo eu vou na sua casa resgatar o seu guarda-roupa... Está na hora da nova Riza aparecer!

- Obrigada Helena, me ajudou muito. Te espero hoje em casa então.

Dizendo isso Riza foi saindo da sala da amiga, tinha que voltar logo ao escritório, os outros não conseguiriam se virar com os novos relatórios.

- Ah, Riza!

- Sim?

- Pode ficar tranqüila, porque depois da sua libertação, aquela garota vai parecer apenas uma simples cópia de carbono sua... – Helena piscou. Riza sorriu e foi para o escritório.

**N/A: Oi Gente! Ah, agora são cinco da manhã... Me empolguei demais nesse capítulo, não era pra demorar tanto pra escrever (comecei á meia noite), mas ok, ta meio curto mas acho que ficou legalzinho. Muito Obrigada á todos por lerem! DEIXEM REVIEWS! Kissus!**


	3. She’s a carbon copy of evrthng you lost

N/A: Bom, o segundo capítulo realmente deu uma avacalhada na Fic, muito obrigada á todas que deixaram Reviews

N/A: Bom, o segundo capítulo realmente deu uma avacalhada na Fic, muito obrigada á todas que deixaram Reviews! Todas vocês estão me estimulando á ponto de continuar escrevendo uma fic que eu criei do nada e nunca acharia que vocês iam gostar. Muito Obrigada! Agora, vamos ao terceiro capítulo.

**She's a carbon copy, of everything you lost, of everything I'm not.**

Riza saiu exatamente ás seis horas naquele dia. Não ia fazer hora extra como sempre, dessa vez ela tinha mais o que fazer do que ajudar o Coronel a se livrar de uma tonelada de serviço em casa.

Obviamente todos os subordinados assustaram um pouco, desde quando ela saía cedo?

- Será que ela ta brava por causa do Coronel?

- Porque você acha isso Kain Fuery??

- Ah, sei lá... Ela sempre é tão prestativa com ele, deve ter ficado com ciúmes...

- Não fala de coisa que você não sabe...

- Ué, mas ela não ta mais aqui, agora dá pra gente falar na boa.

- PRIMEIRA TENENTE! – Havoc olhou para a porta e bateu continência, isso fez todos os outros ficarem brancos de medo, mas quando se viraram para enfrentar a fera se depararam com um imenso vazio. Havoc ria loucamente.

- Ah, seu idiota. – Breda fazia uma careta de desgosto.

- É Havoc, isso não é brincadeira que se faça! – Fuery suava muito.

Mas ele não deu ouvidos, continuou rindo.

- Mas, onde será que está o Coronel?

- Sei lá Fallman – Havoc parou de rir – Mas é verdade, ele não veio hoje.

- Eu acho que eu sei onde ele tá. – Disse Breda.

- Onde?!

- Á caminho da forca!

Todos explodiram em risadas.

E realmente, Roy estava "a caminho da forca", ele tinha passado a tarde toda pesquisando sobre o General Cartney, agora ele sabia sobre o que o homem gostava de conversar, comer e até o nome do campo de golfe que ele costumava jogar quando vinha á Central. Roy odiava golfe, para ele era um dos esportes mais monótono e besta já inventado.

Eram seis horas, o General devia estar chegando na estação e provavelmente Kathleen estava lá o esperando.

- Ter que me apresentar pro pai dela... Que desgraça!

- Ei Mustang...

- Que Hughes?

- Eu já vou indo, hoje tem festa da Elisia em casa, eu ia te chamar mas... Você tem um compromisso mais sério não é...

- Não deboche da minha cara assim, seu idiota.

- Iiiiiiih, não me chama de idiota! Quem que foi atrás das informações do General Cartney pra você? Quem salvou um pouco do teu pescoço? Hem? Hem?!

- Você.

- Isso mesmo! E agora, trate de me agradecer com respeito... Na verdade, respeito é uma das modalidades que você tem que começar a treinar agora não é... Respeitar as regras de namoro, de convivência, de casa...

- NÃO FALA ESSA PALAVRA!

- Que palavra?

- A palavra que você ia falar.

- Que palavra eu ia falar?

- Aquela palavra.

- Qual?

- Você sabe, o segundo ou terceiro passo de um... Relacionamento. – Roy disse a última palavra quase sussurrando.

- Ah, sim... Casamento.

- NÃAAAAAAAAAO, VOCÊ FALOOOU! – Roy parecia perturbado.

- Mas o que que tem eu falar Casamento?

- AHHH VOCÊ FALOU DE NOVOO! AHH, EU PRECISO DE UM CAMINHÃO! OU UMA PONTE! TEM UMA CORDA AQUI?

Stap. Hughes estapeou Roy.

- CONTROLE-SE HOMEM! Não olha assim pra mim, eu não estapeei forte.

- Mas Hughes... Você falou aquela palavra... E DUAS VEZES!

- E daí? É perfeitamente normal eu falar ca...

- NÃO DIGA!

- Mas PORQUE CRIATURA?

- Porque dá azar! Um graaaaande azar! Eu li uma vez que as coisas que a gente fala acabam acontecendo se a gente insistir muito nela... Se você ficar falando nisso, talvez o General queira que eu... Bem, você sabe, com a filha dele.

- Mas um casamento é tão lindo!  
- PRA MIM NÃO É! NÃO FALA! AHH, VOCÊ FALO PELA TERCEIRA VEZ!

- Você precisa de ajuda. Eu conheço um hospício muito bom aqui perto da Central, talvez você goste de lá e... Roy?

Roy estava deitado no chão, suava muito e se contorcia. Hughes chegou perto com muita cautela e disse:

- O que você ta fazendo?

- Tentando ter um ataque cardíaco. Ai eu fico no hospital e não posso falar nada pra mais ninguém!! HoHoHoHoHoooo.

- Mustang, você ta me deixando com medo.

- Porque? – Roy se sentou no chão mesmo.

- Ninguém em sã consciência quer ter um ataque cardíaco...

- E quem disse que eu estou em "sã consciência"?

- Ta Ta, isso eu percebi mas... Uma hora ou outra você vai ter que sair do hospital e voltar a vida normal, depois disso... Bom... Você vai ter que falar com o General.

- Então eu vou procurar uma corda... Ou a frente de um caminhão beeeem grande e em alta velocidade!

- Mas ai você morre não é?

- É.

- Mas e as tantas outras garotas que você ainda pode se encontrar? Vai mesmo desperdiçar?

- Bom, isso é uma condição muito importante, vou pensar no caso.

- E a Riza?

Roy congelou por alguns minutos, como assim "E a Riza?"?

- O que que tem?

- Bom... Você vai mesmo deixa-la pra outro cara?

- O que você ta insinuando?

- Qual é Mustang, eu já vi você cheirando os relatórios que ela escreve!

- O QUE?! COMO? QUANDO?

- Não foi só uma vez, várias vezes eu entro na sala e te vejo cheirando os relatórios, ai eu do meia volta e entro dois segundos depois, que é o tempo pra você achar que eu não vi nada.

- Seu mau caráter...

- Se eu fosse mau caráter tinha dado risada da sua cara e contado pros outros...

- É... Pensando por esse lado.

- Mas cá entre nós, isso é RIDÍCULO!

Hughes começou a rir descontroladamente.

- O que é ridículo? Cheirar os relatórios? Eu acho uma atitude bem romântica, tá?

- Okey, Okey... - Hughes ia fazendo pausas pra rir – Mas logo você... O Don Juan da Central... Não ter coragem de se declarar pra uma mulher! É piada demais! Ai, minha barriga ta doendo... – E ele continuava a rir, dessa vez segurando a barriga.

- Não é nada disso, eu sinto atração por ela. Só isso.

- Aham. Se fosse só atração você já tinha convidado ela pra sair.

- Eu não convido porque sei que ela vai recusar.

- E se não recusar? E ela também quiser?

- Ah, pára de falar besteiras, eu conheço a Riza já faz mais de dez anos! Eu vi ela crescer!

- Hum... Mas você também cresceu junto não foi?

- Ah, dá um tempo Hughes! Eu tinha quinze e ela onze!

- Hum, mas atualmente, quatro anos de diferença não é grande coisa... Você já tem 30, ela tem 26...

- Você é louco de falar minha idade tão abertamente? Todo mundo acha que eu tenho menos de 29...

- Ixe, desculpa então madame preocupada com a idade.

- Cala a Boca, já são seis e meia, você não tinha uma festa não?

- É sim, começa as sete. Então, até Mustang. Se divirta com o General Cartney, já que você já se divertiu com a filha ÚNICA dele.

Hughes fez um gesto obsceno com as mãos, Roy o mandou ir pra aquele lugar.

- TCHAU MUSTANG! E ARRUME UMA ESPOSA! AH!! Esqueci que você já arrumou...

Hughes saiu correndo da sala antes que Roy o incinerasse, este estava muuuuuito³ nervoso, mas finalmente, Hughes tinha ido.

Só ele estava ali, ele teria que arrumar os livros e depois ir para casa tomar um banho e colocar... O que quer que estivesse limpo no seu guarda roupa.

- "Será que a Riza está fazendo hora extra? Vou lá dar um oi."

Ele saiu do bloco A do Quartel e se dirigiu ao seu escritório, levou uma meia hora pra chegar lá, quando chegou tudo estava quieto, quieto demais.

Roy ficou desagradavelmente surpreso, a sala estava trancada, o que significava que não tinha ninguém ali.

- O que será que ela foi fazer se não está aqui na hora extra?

O relógio insistentemente começou a apitar avisando que já eram sete, Roy soltou um suspiro e caminhou lentamente até o carro, tinha que ir para casa se arrumar para um dos piores "encontros" da vida dele.

Enquanto isso, no apartamento de Riza, ela e Helena começaram a arrancar todas as roupas do armário.

- O que é isso Riza? Isso parece uma saia da minha avó! Na verdade, a saia dela é até moderna perto dessa.

- Eu não uso isso, nem sei por que ta aí...

- Ufa, ainda bem... Se você usasse, eu diria que a minha missão em te transformar estava praticamente arruinada! Que blusa é essa?

- Ah nem vem Helena! Essa é boa pra ficar em casa!

- O QUE? Riza Hawkeye! Que tipo de trapo você anda usando em casa?

- Helena, **em casa**. Eu nunca recebo ninguém, o que tem de errado em ficar confortável na minha casa?

- Depois da minha transformação sua campainha vai até inventar uma sinfonia de tanto tocar! Portanto você tem que estar sempre MARA!

- Mara?

- MARA-vilhosa. – Helena piscou, Riza não pode deixar de sorrir para a amiga.

No fim do massacre no guarda-roupa de Riza sobraram poucas peças. Dois sobretudos, dois casacos básicos, um vestido preto e uma blusa gola alta de manga comprida. E obviamente as roupas do serviço: Nove blusas pretas básicas, as seis fardas militares e quatro calças de lycra pretas (que ela colocava por baixo da farda).

- Bom amiga, agora que já melhoramos muito esse guarda-roupa tá na hora de SHOPPING!

Helena pulava de um canto para o outro, a idéia de ir fazer compras a deixava extremamente feliz!

- Helena...

- Ãnh?

- Mas o que eu vou colocar?

- Hum, verdade, te deixei sem opções muito boas... Mas não se preocupe, eu trouxe um presente pra você...

- Que?

- Bom, vamos dizer que eu vim precavida caso o seu guarda-roupa fosse mesmo o desastre que eu achava que era e...

- Que?

- Nada... Mas enfim, eu trouxe isso pra você, espero que goste.

Helena abriu a bolsa e tirou de lá um embrulho em papel de seda.

- Abre.

- Ah Helena, Obrigada!

Riza pegou o presente e o abriu, era uma calça boca-de-sino preta.

(Lembrando que naquela época calça de boca-de-sino era super fashion, e avisando as leitoras, a moda da calça boca-de-sino está voltando com tudo atualmente!)

- Uau, obrigada Helena! Não foi muito caro?

- Não! Imagina! Vai ficar super legal com a sua blusa de gola alta! Vai lá colocar! Eu quero veeeeer!

Riza foi. Enquanto isso Helena fuçava nos sapatos, achou um scarpan preto que combinaria certinho.

- E então? – Riza apareceu com a calça e a blusa de gola alta, estava linda!

- Aii, você é tão magra. (XoX) Adooorei! Agora põe esse scarpan!

Riza colocou.

- Uiii, arrasando amiga, arrasando! Dá uma desfiladinha!

- Ah Helena...

- Qual é? Sou só eu, vaiiii deeeesfila! Desfilá! Desfilá!

- Okey, Okey. Mas só dessa vez, certo?

- Sim, excelência! – Helena bateu continência e começou a rir.

Riza ia começar quando Helena a interrompeu.

- ESPERA, achei uma utilidade para aquela capa vermelha. – Ela se levantou e foi correndo até o quarto, pegou uma capa de chuva vermelha e a jogou no chão, formando um tapete vermelho, depois se sentou no chão e pegou umas almofadas.

- Pronto Riza, agora vem!

Riza veio, fez uma careta quando viu o tapete vermelho, mas resolveu entrar na brincadeira, desfilou com a maior pompa enquanto Helena imitava a platéia.

- UHUUUUL!! GATAAA! UHUUL! UHUUULL!! MAGRAAA! LIIINDAA! PODEROSAAAA!

Riza não conseguia não sorrir, Helena ia fazendo várias vozes diferentes, além de caretas e poses imperdoáveis.

Depois do desfile ultra top de Riza, Helena decidiu que também queria desfilar...

- Vamos desfilar com as roupas que você descartou, assim a gente dá um último dia de felicidade pra elas!

- O que temos á perder né?

As duas foram até o quarto e começaram a pegar as roupas e levar para a sala, depois da transferência era a vez de Helena desfilar. Ela colocou uma saia vermelha xadrez, uma blusa azul e laranja (que Riza jurou que não era dela) e colocou um cachecol rosa por cima, colocou botas de combate e uma boina verde limão.

- Não parece que eu sai daqueles livros que te mostram exatamente como você **não** deve se vestir?

- Ou naqueles livros que te ensinam a identificar uma pessoa louca? Imagina... Você tá ótima Helena! Se você começar a se vestir assim vai sair até na Vogue!

- Aham, como aberração do ano!

As horas foram passando e as duas não se cansavam de fazer combinações um tanto bizarras e ficar rindo uma da outra, agora Black Hayate ajudava na platéia.

Só pararam quando o vizinho de Riza ligou pedido que ela fizesse menos barulho...

- Mas que cara chato! A gente nem tava fazendo tanto barulho assim... Logo agora que eu ia fantasiar o Hayate.

- Não liga Helena. Meu vizinho sempre foi um cara chato...

- Hum, percebe-se. Mas afinal, que horas são?

- Vou na cozinha ver...

Alguns segundos depois Riza voltou rindo...

- Que foi?

- São 4 horas da madrugada!

As duas começaram a rir, Riza pediu que Helena dormisse lá, afinal já era madrugada e não ia fazer muita diferença se ela fosse pra casa.

Finalmente elas foram dormir, Riza colocou uma divisão com o edredom na cama e cada uma deitou de um lado. No total tinha sido uma noite bem divertida pra elas.

Mas enquanto elas estavam se divertindo, muitas pessoas preferiam estar mortas, e uma delas era Roy Mustang.

Ele já tinha tomado banho, penteado os cabelos para trás, feito a barba e colocado uma calça preta, camisa social branca e uma jaqueta marrom. Começou a se olhar no espelho a falar consigo mesmo:

- Você tá gostoso. Será que o cara é gay? Se for facilita muito.

"Pretende fazer o que se ele for gay?"

- Nada demais, só vou esbanjar charme, ai ele fica tão caidinho que vai me deixar em paz.

Doce Ilusão. Roy chegou no La Bella Europa, que por acaso era um dos restaurantes mais caros de todos, exatamente ás 8 em ponto.

O lugar não estava muito cheio, mas havia uma boa aglomeração de repórteres, e para o horror de Roy, no meio deles, o tal General Cartney.

Ele era exatamente como os relatórios de Hughes informavam: Alto, moreno, cabelo preto meio grisalho, olhos azuis faiscantes como o da filha e bem, extremamente intimidador.

De repente Roy ouviu alguém o chamar, era Kathleen, ela estava meio de lado, tentando não chamar atenção.

- Oi Roy...

- Oi... Er, o que está acontecendo?

- Ficaram sabendo que meu pai vinha, e agora a empresa quer saber o porquê dele ter viajado á Central, já que ele quase nunca vem aqui.

- Porque ele não os manda passear?

- São repórteres, Roy.

- Mas o que ele ta dizendo?

- Que veio me ver e também para resolver algo importante.

- Hum. Vamos entrando.

- Ele fez sinal para o esperarmos. Ah, lá vem ele!

Roy gelou, o homem era muito mais intimidador de perto.

- Boa noite Coronel Mustang.

- Er, Boa noite.

Eles apertaram as mãos, vários repórteres tiravam fotos.

- Saiam daqui, seus parasitas! Já dei informações suficientes! –Urrou o General.

- Vamos entrar, é melhor. – Kathleen sussurrou aos dois.

Os três entraram no restaurante e se sentaram numa mesa reservada especialmente para eles. Os lugares ficaram distribuídos de forma que Roy e Kathleen ficaram um ao lado do outro e de frente para o general.

O garçom veio e lhes entregou os cardápios.

- Vão querer beber algo?

- Um martíni. – Disse o General com sua voz grossa. - O que vão querer? – Ele olhou para Roy e Katy.

- Pode ser um martíni também, papai...

- E você? – Ele encarou Roy.

- O mesmo. – Roy forçou um sorriso, estava extremamente desconfortável.

Só restava o som do tilintar dos copos, até que Roy resolveu dizer algo:

- O tempo está bom hoje né, como está lá no Sul?

Tempo. Ele estava falando sobre O TEMPO.

- O de sempre, frio e chuva. Coronel Mustang certo?

- Isso mesmo.

- Hum, você que é o tal herói de Ishbal não é?

- Sim.

- Sempre te achei muito corajoso garoto... E muito atrevido.

- PAPAI!

- Calma! Não é esse tipo de atrevimento, estou falando que ele subiu de posição muito rápido, é um grande feito para alguém jovem como ele.

- Obrigado Coronel. Já que estamos falando de postos, quando o senhor virou general?

- Faz uns quinze anos, eu tinha quase quarenta.

- Oh, bem cedo também.

- Pois é. Mas enfim, não vim até aqui para conversar sobre o exército. Mas sobre uma coisa muito mais importante pra mim, minha filha.

De repente o clima pesou, Roy sentia um triturador ser ligado dentro do estômago.

A conversa toda foi sobre Katy e Roy. Quando se conheceram, porque, onde. E lá veio a pergunta máster, a mais clichê mas a mais difícil de ser respondida segundo Roy:

- Mas enfim, **quais são as suas intenções com a minha filha?**

O General lhe encarava, os olhos azuis faiscantes pareciam ver além de Roy. Então ele engoliu um seco e respondeu:

- Bom, eu gosto da sua filha, sei que ela é muito nova portanto, não pretendo me casar tão rápido. Quero dar tempo pra ela ver se é isso mesmo que ela quer.

- Oh, ótima resposta. Tudo bem. Eu gostei de você rapaz. Se você não magoar minha filha quem sabe eu te arrume uns pontos extras, heem?

O general sorriu para Roy, este retribuiu falsamente. Tinha decorado aquela resposta e não parava de repeti-la mentalmente desde a hora que chegaram no restaurante.

O resto da noite de Roy até que foi bastante tranqüila. O general foi embora sozinho, ia voltar para o Sul naquela mesma noite e caberia á Roy levar Kathleen para casa, ou melhor, para o alojamento militar.

Na hora de irem verificaram se não havia mais repórteres e saíram cautelosamente até o carro.

A conversa no trajeto foi simples:

- Roy, desculpe ter que te meter em tudo isso.

- Não faz mal. Mas agora temos que continuar não é?

- Bom, pelo menos por um tempo.

- Pelo seu jeito de falar até parece que você não quer mesmo namorar comigo.

- É claro que não!

- Ãnh?!

- O que foi?

- Nada. É que eu achei que você tava gostando.

- Bom, eu só queria passar uma noite com você, não queria que houvesse toda essa complicação, mas agora, temos que fazer isso não é?

- É, mas... Falando assim até parece que é um sacrifício.

- Não Roy. Claro que não. Só acho que aconteceu tudo rápido demais.

- Dois. – Ele sorriu, já tinham chegado em frente ao alojamento.

- Tchau Roy.

Ela chegou perto dele e lhe tascou um hiper beijo. Ele ficou meio chocado, ela percebeu.

- O que?

- Só não estou acostumado.

- Ah, sim. Achei que não gostasse.

- É claro que eu gosto.

E assim Roy a beijou. Foi uma coisa mais ardente. Mas logo pararam, ela desceu e entrou no alojamento, ele por sua vez acelerou e pegou o rumo do apartamento, sua cabeça estava á mil.

"Ele disse que se eu não a magoasse ele ia conseguir uns pontos pra mim, talvez eu até seja promovido! Até que esse namoro não foi tão ruim assim no fim das contas."

Roy não dormiu tão bem, teve vários pesadelos em que o General corria atrás dele numa xícara de chá gritando: Você traiu minha filha, vou te rebaixar á soldado! Entre coisas do tipo.

Ele acordou, estava suado, o sol parecia estar querendo nascer.

- Algo me diz que hoje vai ser um dia bem diferente.

E como, Coronel.

**N/A: Acabou! Há Há! Foram 3 horas escrevendo e dessa vez ficou deceeeente! São 12 páginas pra vocês! ****Deixem Reviews**** POR FAVOR! Assim vocês recompensam a escritora insana aqui deste lado da dela. Ah sim! Pra quem lê Cousin: Desenhos das personagens no meu perfil, se quiserem dar uma olhada, ta tudo lá. ;P Kissus!**


	4. We can still be friends Congratulations

N/A: Primeiramente tenho que agradecer pelos reviews maravilhosos

**N/A: Primeiramente tenho que agradecer pelos reviews maravilhosos! Gente, vou contratar vocês pra serem minhas psicólogas, vocês realmente sabem como levantar o meu moral! Tá, tá, parei, vamos começar logo com esse capítulo.**

We can still be friends, Congratulations!

Rizaacordou umas sete horas naquela manhã, se levantou e sentiu um leve cheiro de bacon. Foi correndo até a cozinha e lá estava Helena, testando suas habilidades culinárias. Ambas estavam muito bem por só ter dormido três horas. (Acostumadas com os treinamentos da academia).

- Ei, Riz! Bom dia! Fiz um café da manhã caprichado, você ta tãaaao magrinha. Saca só, aprendi a virar omelete!

Helena tentou fazer uma manobra com a frigideira e o ovo mas... A moça se desequilibrou e em alguns segundos estava estatelada no chão, a frigideira nas mãos, enquanto o ovo ficou espalhado nos seus cabelos.

- Ai... Ainda não to totalmente expert, e tava indo tão bem! Já tinha conseguido virar umas 2 vezes!

- Você ta legal?

- To sim! – A amiga se levantou com disposição e nem ligou para seus cabelos melados de ovo. – Senta aí Riz! Aproveita o café da manhã!

- Helena...

- Ãnh?

- Seu cabelo, ta cheio de...

- Ah, não repara não, ovo faz bem pro cabelo.

- Hum. – Riza encarou a mesa na sua frente, tinha de tudo, desde bacon e ovos até torrada e leite.

- O que foi? Não gostou?

- Gostei! Mas é que, eu geralmente só tomo um leite antes de sair pro trabalho.

- Ixeee, por isso que você é magra! Você não come!

- Ah, não é assim também...

- Vai, experimenta alguma coisa.

Riza experimentou o bacon e tomou um pouco do leite, realmente estava tudo muito bom! Então ela começou a encher o prato e comia com gosto.

- Olha só, acho que você gostou né?

- Realmente, ta muito bom!

- Hehe, que bom que gostou! Mas então, aquele bacon ta louco por mim... E eu por ele.

Helena esgarfeou um bacon e começou a come-lo vorazmente.

Uns dez minutos depois, ambas já estavam cheias.

- Ei Helena, como você vai trabalhar hoje? Você não trouxe farda... Quer que eu te empreste?

- Não precisa, eu trouxe farda.

- O que?

- É, porque você acha que a minha bolsa é tão grande? Eu sempre levo uma muda de roupa e farda por precaução.

- Bom, já que é assim, vou ali me trocar.

- Certo, eu vou dando um jeito na louça!

- Não quer ajuda?

- Nãaaao precisa, eu adooooro lavar louça.

- Ãnh... Então tá.

Riza foi até o quarto se trocar enquanto Helena lavava a louça e cantarolava algo, Hayate estava sentado em sua caminha a observando.

- Ei Riz, porque seu cachorro encara os outros? Uau, ele é muito bom nisso!

- No que? – Riza passou do quarto para o banheiro.

- Ah, sabe aquela brincadeira que você encara, mas não pode piscar? Ele acabou de ganhar umas duas vezes já!

- É, eu treino muito isso com ele.

- Hum, eu já tive um gato, mas ele me odiava.

- Porque?!

- Meus irmãos falavam que era porque eu vivia querendo levá-lo pra tomar chá com as minhas bonecas e obviamente, vesti-lo á caráter.

Riza não respondeu, estava absorta no ato de prender o cabelo.

Dez minutos depois lá estava ela, prontinha pra mais um dia de trabalho, foi alimentar Hayate enquanto Helena estava terminando de se trocar.

- Ei Riza.

- Ãnh?

- Você já pensou em como vai começar a agir hoje?

- Como assim?

- Bom, você disse que ia mudar, mas, você já sabe como você vai mudar?

- Ah, mudando.

- Sei... Eu quero que você sente na minha mesa na hora do almoço.

- Por quê?

- Ué, você sempre senta com aqueles caras estranhos do seu escritório.

- Não sabia que você achava o Havoc estranho...

- Ah, ele é exceção. Mas enfim... Senta lá comigo que eu vou preparar uma... Surpresa pra você, ok?

- Heleeena.

- Calma, não é nada demais. Você vai gostar.

- Hum, certo. Vamos! Já são quase oito!

- Verdade! Tchaaaau Hayaaaate.

Helena correu até Hayate e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça. Depois saiu em disparada até a porta onde Riza já a esperava.

- Tchau Hayate! Até mais tarde.

- Arf Arf.

Riza e Helena saíram correndo escada abaixo, Helena obviamente tropeçou e foi rolando.

- HELENA!

Mas a amiga não estava gritando, ela ria descontroladamente.

Quando Riza chegou ao fim das escadas ajudou a moça a se levantar, Helena por sua vez continuava rindo.

- Nossa Riza! Isso é muuuuuuuuito louco! Não sei como você não faz isso!

- Eu não quero quebrar meu pescoço.

- Huum, muito inteligente da sua parte. Só não vou de novo porque eu não quero chegar atrasada.

As duas entraram no carro, Riza ia dirigindo enquanto Helena se limitava a contar os postes da rua.

Quando chegaram no quartel e desceram do carro ela parecia um tanto perturbada.

- O que foi Helena?

- É que... Acho que colocaram mais dois postes no cruzamento com a Sadney. Droga, perdi!

- Ãnh?

- É que eu fiz uma aposta com o James. E eu perdi!

- Que tipo de aposta era essa?

- Bom, ele me desafiou a escolher o próximo lugar que eles iam reforçar os postes, eu disse que ia ser no cruzamento da rua central com a Trables, a iluminação de lá é péssima, uma vez eu tive que fazer ronda lá e... Riza?

Riza parecia não escutar mais nenhuma palavra da amiga, e o motivo estava bem ali na frente delas, entrando acompanhado no quartel.

Roy entrava com o braço no ombro de Kathleen, ela parecia muito feliz e pelo jeito ele tinha ido buscá-la no alojamento, ele obviamente estava lindo, radiante e ela... Bom, ela também estava.

- Uau, parece que o Mustang ta levando á sério, né Riza? Riza?

Riza por sua vez parecia ter desmoronado, enquanto ela via aquela cena o coração dela apertava, apertava tanto que por uns instantes ela achou que ia ter um ataque cardíaco, mas não, ela não teve um ataque cardíaco, mas um ataque de lágrimas estava prestes a explodir.

- Riza, não liga! Você sabe que ele só ta com ela porque o pai da moça insistiu, logo eles se largam! Ah, Riza, vem cá!

Helena puxou Riza para um abraço, Riza chorou tudo que tinha pra chorar no ombro da amiga. Quem passava obviamente achava meio estranho, mas ninguém ousava comentar nada.

Quando se separaram para irem para seus respectivos escritórios Helena parou Riza e disse:

- Ei, agüenta firme! Você disse que ia mudar, mas eu num quero que você se torne uma mangueira ambulante.

- Certo Helena. Eu vou tentar ser forte.

- Mas você sempre foi forte Riza.

Helena sorriu e foi correndo para seu escritório. Riza sorriu para as costas da amiga e foi andando lentamente até o escritório habitual.

Quando chegou parecia que tinha sido estapeada, Roy e Kathleen estavam se beijando bem ali na saída do escritório, provavelmente se despedindo até o fim dos turnos.

O estômago de Riza revirou uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes por milésimo de segundo e ela se segurou para não chorar, não, ela ia ser forte.

Roy se afastou de Kathleen, continuavam abraçados, então ele olhou para Riza e disse:

- Bom Dia Primeira Tenente.

- Er, Bom dia Coronel.

Kathleen se virou interessada para Riza, ela ainda era sua ídola.

- Riza Hawkeye?!

- Isso mesmo. E você é?

- Kathleen Cartney! Ah, é um prazer imenso conhecê-la! Tinha esquecido que você era subordinada do Roy...

Riza forçou um sorriso. "Sim, sua piveta, eu conheço ele há mais de 10 anos e não vai ser você que vai mudar isso."

- Então, á quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?

Ela lê mentes? Pensou Riza.

- Hum, já faz uns 15 anos não é Primeira Tenente?

- Por aí, Coronel.

- Uau, quinze anos?! É quase a minha idade!

- Ah, você não é tão novinha assim, amor.

- Ah Roy, seu bobo.

Os dois sorriram e se beijaram de novo, se esquecendo completamente de Riza que por sua vez já tinha rumado para a sua mesa e estava tentando evitar aquela cena.

Quando finalmente Kathleen foi embora Roy ficou fitando a porta por uns segundos, depois foi se sentar.

Os outros subordinados também pareciam tentar fingir que nada tinha acontecido, afinal a maioria deles considerava Kathleen uma mulher maravilhosa e tudo o mais, e estavam morrendo de inveja de Roy.

- Fuery.

- Sim, Primeira Tenente?

- Você pode fazer o favor de ir preenchendo aqui?

- Ah, claro!

- Obrigada. Eu tenho que ir á base de treinamentos.

Riza já ia saindo, mas sentiu alguém a puxar, olhou para trás e o viu.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ele a olhava confuso.

- Indo treinar.

- Sem minha permissão?

- Bom, vamos dizer que eu reservei um dos campos e o próprio Fuhrer me deu o passe.

Ela sorriu vitoriosamente. Ele se limitou a observá-la, mas não a soltou.

- Coronel.

- Sim?

- Me solte, por favor.

Então Roy percebeu que ainda segurava o braço dela, e a estava puxando para mais perto á cada segundo, o perfume dela já dançando perto de suas narinas.

- Desculpe.

Ele á soltou. Ficaram se encarando por uns segundos. Os olhos âmbar dela com os negros dele. Riza percebeu que a situação estava ficando perigosa demais, então disse:

- Bom, até mais tarde Coronel.

E saiu dali com uma rapidez impressionante deixando um Roy totalmente desmotivado no meio do escritório. Ele também não tinha entendido muito bem o que tinha acontecido.

- Ãnh, vou ao banheiro, já volto.

Ele saiu dali logo, afim de quebrar um pouco aquele clima "Ãnh?" da sala, logo que ele saiu a fofoca entre os subordinados começou.

- Viram o que eu vi?!

- Qual das partes Havoc?

- Uai, todas! Ele praticamente voou daquela mesa quando ela disse que ia treinar.

- É... E além disso, puxou ela pelo braço. (x.X)

- E eles ficaram se encarando. Eu achei que ele ia agarrar ela.

- Mas como vocês viram, a Primeira Tenente foi mais rápida e deu um fora esperto nele.

- Pois é... Mas sabem, eu não condeno essa curiosidade do Coronel.

- Que curiosidade Havoc?

- Bom, de saber se a Primeira Tenente realmente beija bem.

- Que?!

- Ah, Breda. Vai dizer que você nunca pensou em nada disso com ela?

- Bom... Ah...

- Qual é, todos os caras já pensaram... Ela é a mais cobiçada.

- Verdade... Principalmente porque todo mundo quer saber quem vai ser o primeiro á experimentar.

- É... Quanto que ta a aposta lá?

- Hum, faz tempo que eu não vejo. Mas acho que o total já é uns 500.

- Nussa!! Você já apostou Havoc?

- Já. Apostei em mim e vocês?

- Coronel.

- Coronel.

- Coronel.

- Seus traíra.

- Aff Havoc, o coronel já conseguiu sair com quase todas, são poucas que não aceitam sair com ele. E a única que ele ainda não convidou foi a Riza. A gente achava que realmente ia ser ele, mas depois dessa...

- Dessa?

- Ué, do quase agarrão aí na frente.

- Verdade. Mas e se ele agarrar ela á força?

- Hum, bem improvável. Ela é boa na defesa.

Os subordinados continuaram conversando enquanto Roy não voltava.

Riza ia caminhando em direção á base de treinos, ela costumava reservar os campos de treinamento naquele horário, era bom porque não tinha tanta gente.

Quando chegou na base de treinamento se deparou com uma pequena multidão de garotas, e no centro delas, Kathleen Cartney. Riza tinha se esquecido de que era quinta feira (que também era dia de treinamento dos calouros).

Ela tentou passar despercebida mas Katy a viu e gritou:

- Primeira Tenente!

Riza virou o rosto á contragosto, todas aquelas garotas agora á observavam.

- Não é verdade que eu e o Roy estamos namorando?

Ah não. Não! Não! Ela a chamou para afirmar o que ela mais queria ignorar? Riza estava pensando seriamente em cometer um assassinato.

- Bom, eu acho que sim. Não costumo me intrometer na vida do meu superior. – Ela deu um sorriso xoxo, murmurou um com licença e praticamente correu até o vestiário.

- Nossa... Ela é meio antipática né, Katy?

- Parece um pouco, Cassandra... Mas acho que não é. Se fosse o Roy não ia aturar ela por quinze anos.

- Quinze anos? Uau, quantos anos eles tem?

- Não sei... Vinte e tantos.

- Mas eles entraram no exército ainda crianças?

- Não né Jenna! O Roy tinha dezoito pelo o que ele me disse, e ela é mais nova que ele.

- Hum, então isso quer dizer que eles se conhecem desde antes da vida militar. Interessante.

- Ai Pamela! O que você ta insinuando?

- Nada. Só acho muito estranho eles não serem casados depois de tanto tempo juntos.

- Bom, ainda bem que não são, não é? Senão ele nunca iria dar bola pra mim. – Katy sorriu.

- Sabe, mas sinceramente, eu sempre achei que eles tivessem um caso sabe? Sempre juntos nas missões e tals. Foram juntos pra Ishbal.

- Nossa Lúcia, você por acaso estuda os dois?

- Não, mas na academia aqui da Central a Hawkeye é uma lenda sabe... Você é do Sul, lá ela não é tão pop que nem aqui. Ela fez parte dos poucos snipers enviados pra Ishbal, e ela ainda não tinha se formado!

Kathleen sentia uma ponta de inveja de Riza, ela era bonita, experiente, famosa e idolatrada e além de tudo, tinha uma ligação extremamente profunda com Roy.

- Ei garotas, que moleza é essa? Rápido, todas para o campo de tiro no alvo! – O treinador foi dissipando o aglomerado de garotas, ele não gostava de moleza.

Enquanto isso Riza já estava treinando, percebia que estava particularmente agressiva naquele dia, o que deixava os alvos ainda mais fáceis de acertar.

Ela tinha reservado a manhã inteira. Odiava ter que pensar que iria ter que voltar ao escritório á tarde e realmente estava agradecida por Helena ter a chamado para a mesma mesa, assim não precisaria aturar Roy e Kathleen de amasso no meio do almoço.

Roy já tinha voltado á sala, os subordinados pareciam estar bem esbaforidos e ele sabia a causa. Ele quase tinha agarrado Riza em público! Tudo bem se ele estivesse solteiro, mas ele não estava!! Além do mais ele sabia da aposta, ela estava fixada num quadro de avisos no banheiro masculino e quase todos os homens já tinham apostado em quem eles achavam que seria o primeiro á beijar Riza. A maioria apostava em si mesmo, mas a maioria também não tinha coragem nem de falar com ela.

E infelizmente, Roy estava fora de jogo. Ele se odiava por isso. Aqueles segundos que se encararam pareceram superar todos os minutos que ele e Kathleen passaram juntos. Ele sabia que não gostava de Kathleen, que logo ia se cansar dela, mas ele não sabia dela, e se ela começasse a realmente gostar dele, se é que já não gostasse? Era aterrorizante!

Na hora do almoço ele sentou habitualmente na mesa de sempre com seus subordinados e então percebeu que a cadeira á sua frente estava vazia, era ali que Riza sempre se sentava. (Ordem da mesa: Fallman, Roy e Havoc de um lado e Fuery, Riza e Breda do outro, exatamente na mesma ordem dos nomes).

- Será que a Primeira Tenente não vem almoçar hoje?

- Ah não Fuery, quinta-feira é o melhor dia de bandeijão!

- Mas ela é sempre a primeira a chegar...

- Ei, olha ela ali. – Fallman fez um sinal com a cabeça.

Roy ficou fitando Riza, ela não parecia muito normal, tinha o olhar meio vago, como se estivesse procurando algo.

Então ela passou do lado deles, olhou, deu um oi e foi reto, se sentou algumas mesas para a esquerda. Todos demoraram pra digerir o momento.

- Porque ela se sentou pra lá?! Ela nunca fez isso!

- Talvez ela queira dar espaço para o Coronel.

- Como assim Havoc?

- Bom, logo a sua namorada chega, então ela vai querer se sentar aqui não é. Com o namorado.

- Isso não faz sentido. Era só puxar uma cadeira.

- Ah, olha só, ela sentou com a amiga dela, a tal Helena.

- Helena?! – Havoc parecia ter acordado.

- Que Que tem ela?

- Ah, eu acho ela muito gostosa.

Todos olharam incrédulos para Havoc.

- Ta, agora me diz uma mulher do quartel que você não acha gostosa.

Havoc fechou a cara. Mas continuou a observar a mesa. Não era o único.

Roy olhava Riza sorrir para Helena e para os outros, pela primeira vez em anos se sentiu excluído, queria estar ali.

- Oi. – Kathleen apareceu de repente.

Os subordinados trocaram olhares e responderam um oi meio desanimado. Roy por sua vez não respondeu nada, nem tinha reparado que Katy tinha chegado.

- Roy?

- Ah! Oi.

Ela ficou meio confusa que ele não levantou para beijá-la nem nada, mas se limitou a sentar no lugar vazio que antes pertencera á Riza. Era realmente muito estranho, fazia mais de cinco anos que todos sentavam nos mesmos lugares.

Enquanto isso na mesa de Helena, ela apresentava Riza para todos os presentes.

- Esse é o James, meu irmão. – Um cara moreno, loiro e de olhos verdes sorriu para Riza. Se parecia muito com Helena.

- Esse é o Jimmy. – Um cara de cabelos castanhos e olhos cinza deu um oizinho.

- Esse é o Jack. – Um cara negro de quase dois metros vinha chegando com uma bandeja e sorriu também.

- E aquele ainda na fila é o Pete. – Ela apontou para um moço ruivo coberto de sardas.

Depois das apresentações todos começaram a comer, então Helena do nada sussurrou no ouvido de Riza:

- Qual deles você achou bonito?

- Ãnh? Você ta maluca?

- Não. Me fala qual.

- Hum, não vai ficar brava?

- Não.

- Adorei seu irmão.

- Sabia! Melhor ainda!

- O que você ta planejando?

- Nada. E ah, se você queria chamar atenção do Mustang você conseguiu. Ele não tira o olho da nossa mesa.

- Digo o mesmo do Havoc.

Helena deu uma leve corada, era meio difícil perceber quando ela fazia isso já que ela era morena.

Riza também percebeu que Kathleen lhe lançava olhadelas cortantes, pelo jeito era não era mais sua fã de carteirinha.

Os subordinados de Roy se seguraram para não rir, pois a cara de tonto dele olhando para a mesa onde Riza estava era impagável e as olhadelas de Kathleen nele e na mesa só davam ainda mais graça.

Riza e o irmão de Helena, James pareciam absortos em algum tipo de conversa e ela parecia estar se divertindo com ele. Roy estava sentindo algum animal adormecido acordar em seu peito e começar a urrar.

De fato Riza estava se divertindo muito. James era engraçado e além de tudo era beeeeem bonito. Não mais bonito que Roy, mas era beeeeem bonito.

Helena parecia apreciar que os dois estivessem se dando tão bem. Ela olhou para a antiga mesa de Riza, Roy tinha acabado de se virar para falar com Kathleen, mas Havoc continuava olhando. E ele estava olhando para ela. Os olhares dos dois se encontraram por uns momentos, ela desviou o olhar rapidamente para o lado, sorriu e ficou bem vermelha, ele pareceu ter feito o mesmo.

- O que aconteceu Havoc?

- Nada.

- Hum, a Helena olho pra você?

- Cala a boca, Breda.

- Qual é Havoc, todo mundo sabe que você gos...

Havoc tampou a boca de Breda como se ele fosse dizer a pior frase que já existiu.

- Quieto.

- Hum, desculpa então né.

Helena por sua vez ficou olhando para a comida, ela não gostava de queijo e naquele dia tinham inventado de por queijo em tudo, até na alface.

- Não vai comer Helena?

- Ah Jack, pode comer. Tem queijo.

- Ah sim. – O homem puxou a bandeija de Helena e começou a comer com gosto.

No fim do almoço, James insistiu em acompanhar Riza até a sala dela.

No caminho toparam com Kathleen, ela não parecia muito feliz e nem deu oi para Riza quando passou ao lado dela.

Roy e os outros já estavam na sala quando Riza chegou acompanhada de James, ele deu um tchau tímido pra ela e saiu andando, ela por sua vez entrou na sala, caminhou diretamente até sua mesa e começou a preencher os relatórios.

- Primeira Tenente.

- Sim Fuery.

- Eu não preenchi os amarelos, eles tem uma claúsula que diz que só Tenentes ou alguém de posto superior pode preenche-los.

- Ah, sim. Obrigada Fuery.

- E Primeira tenente.

- Sim?

- Desculpe a intromissão mas, porque você não se sentou conosco hoje?

- Bom, alguém tinha que ceder um lugar para a namorada do Coronel, não acham? E a Segunda Tenente Helena me chamou para sentar na mesa dela hoje, não podia recusar.

- Ah sim, muito nobre da sua parte.

Riza sorriu e voltou a preencher os papéis. Os subordinados se entreolhavam e Havoc olhou Roy daquele jeito: Não disse?

Kathleen por sua vez estava furiosa, tinha deixado de sentar com as amigas achando que ia poder se mostrar para todos, mas Roy não deu a mínima pra ela, só ficou olhando a mesa onde Riza tinha se sentado que nem um tonto.

- Não, ele não gosta dela. Ele só estranhou porque é a primeira vez que ela não senta com eles. Foi por isso. Ele NÃO gosta dela. Ele gosta de mim.

E com essa idéia na mente ela foi se juntar aos outros subordinados de Armstrong.

No fim do expediente Riza teve que ficar mais um pouco para acabar de preencher aqueles relatórinhos amarelos que tinham que ser assinados imediatamente por Roy, o que significava que ele também tinha que ficar.

Então só restavam os dois ali. Roy sentado numa mesa finalizando o processo e Riza acabando de preencher uma pequena pilha que ainda restava.

Um silêncio absoluto reinava, então Roy disse:

- Sentimos sua falta hoje no almoço.

- Ah, sim. Não achei que você também ia perceber que eu tinha saído.

- É claro que eu percebi! Porque você acha que eu não perceberia?

- Você anda tão ocupado com a Katy.

- Para a sua informação eu fiquei o tempo todo olhando se você ia voltar logo.

- Por quê? Desde quando você se importa tanto?

- Se importa com o que Royzinho?

Katy tinha acabado de chegar e pegou a discussão no final (Para alívio de Roy). Mas infelizmente eles não tinham percebido que com essa pequena discussão ambos tinham se levantado e estavam cara a cara no meio do escritório.

- Nada, meu amor. Nós só... Tivemos uma pequena discordância.

- Hum... Vocês são bem exaltados né? Uma pequena discordância e já estão batendo boca no meio do escritório.

- Isso acontece sempre. É perfeitamente normal.

- Ah, não importa também. Eu tava morrendo de saudades! – E assim a garota se lançou em Roy e lhe deu um belo amasso.

Riza imediatamente ficou meio nauseada e foi se sentar, quanto mais rápido acabasse com aqueles relatórios, mais rápido poderia ir embora e deixar o casal sensação em paz.

- Ei Katy!

A garota parou de agarrar Roy e se virou para trás.

- O Armstrong quer falar com você!

- Agora? Não pode ser amanhã?

- Não, ele quer falar com você agora.

- Ok, Billy. Obrigada.

A garota deu um último beijo em Roy, se desgrudou dele, deu um tchau rápido para Riza e com relutância saiu da sala. Não queria deixar Roy sozinho com Riza, mas era obrigada a fazer isso.

Quando ele percebeu que ela já estava longe se virou para Riza e disse:

- Desculpe.

- Pelo o que? Ela é sua namorada não é? Vocês têm todo o direito de se beijar.

- Mas... Ela é meio pegajosa demais.

- O que? Roy Mustang reclamando do beijo de uma mulher?

- Ah, não é bem isso. É que eu não queria que fosse com ela.

Riza congelou. Aquilo tinha sido uma indireta ultra direta ou só mais um comentário idiota dele? Logo, ela percebeu que aquilo realmente TINHA sido uma indireta ultra direta, pois agora ele estava bem na frente da mesa dela, a encarando profundamente.

Novamente aquela sensação de mais cedo aconteceu, nada mais importava, ele estava ali, ela estava ali e era tudo o que eles queriam.

Os olhos negros dele encaravam os dela avidamente, como se procurassem naquele olhar algo que dissesse que ela também se importava com ele, que ela também sentia ciúmes dele.

Mas não deu tempo dos olhos dele vasculharem nada.

- MUUUUSTANG!

Roy por um instante pensou em carbonizar Hughes. Este percebeu que tinha interferido num momento nada apropriado.

- Que? – Ele tentou colocar o máximo desprezo possível.

- Bom... É que eu... Tenho que te dar um recado, ordem direta do Fuhrer.

- Não podia esperar um pouquinho mais não? – Roy sussurrou para Hughes.

- Desculpa, se eu soubesse...

- Ta esquece, o que é?

- O teste de alquimista federal é amanhã.

- O QUE?

- É. Era pra ser daqui um mês, mas, o Fuhrer decidiu adiantar.

- Hunf... Que ótimo. Era só isso?

- Sim...

- Royzinho!

Kathleen entrou pela sala calmamente e ficou muito aliviada de ver que Roy conversava com Hughes e que não estava sozinho com Riza.

- Ah, e Mustang, amanhã acho que já chega aquele relatório sobre a Águia do Sul.

- Certo. Será que chega no horário de sempre?

- Provavelmente. Até Mais Roy. Até mais Riza.

Hughes sorriu para Katy para não deixa-la no vácuo e saiu da sala.

Por sorte Riza já tinha acabado de preencher os relatórios, estava eternamente grata á Hughes, pois ela sabia que se ela e Roy tivessem começado o que estavam realmente dispostos á fazer teriam sido pegos no flagra por Kathleen, e o final não seria muito feliz.

Ela se levantou, colocou o casaco da farda, empilhou os papéis e disse normalmente:

- Boa Noite Coronel.

- Já vai Riza?

Realmente Roy não tinha o mínimo de simancol, ele estava na frente da suposta namorada e estava lamentando que Riza ia embora cedo (Tinha acabado o expediente, estava na hora certa de ir) e ainda por cima a tinha chamado de Riza e não de Primeira Tenente.

Ela sentiu o olhar de Kathleen metralha-la, mas não deu muita importância, tentou contornar a situação dizendo:

- Sim, hoje não tinha tanto relatório para preencher, realmente me surpreendi que não tivessem tantos. Agora só te resta finalizar. Tenho que ir. Ele está me esperando.

Riza fez um aceno com a cabeça para Kathleen que respondeu da mesma forma e saiu rapidamente antes que Roy soltasse mais uma pérola.

Katy estava mais sossegada agora, "Ele está me esperando", não era de se surpreender que Riza tivesse um namorado e isso tirava uma boa porcentagem da idéia que ela e Roy tinham um caso.

Mas o que ela não sabia (E que Roy sabia) era que o **ELE** era na verdade, um animalzinho de quatro patas chamado Black Hayate.

Kathleen decidiu não tocar no assunto Riza depois da saída desta, não queria perder seu tempo falando sobre uma mulher com Roy, ela queria falar sobre os dois.

- Então Royzinho, só estamos nós dois aqui... – Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Desculpe Katy, eu tenho que terminar aquela pilha ali e... Amanhã eu tenho teste de alquimista federal.

- Tão cedo? Ia ser daqui alguns meses não é?

- Bom, o Fuhrer decidiu mudar, o Hughes veio me avisar agora a pouco.

- Ah sim... Que pena. Então eu vou estrear meu presente pra você na sexta, como comemoração do seu sucesso como alquimista.

- Hum, parece uma ótima idéia.

Kathleen se jogou nos braços de Roy e os dois ficaram se beijando ardentemente por um tempo e antes de avançarem para o próximo passo, ele se segurou, fez ela parar e a acompanhou até o alojamento.

Riza chegou em casa e ligou para Helena.

- Aqui é a Helena, pelo jeito não estou em casa e não posso atender o telefone. Então se for algo realmente importante me liga depois ok? Deixe recado depois do BiP e...

- Helena, você não tem secretária eletrônica.

- Ah, Oi Riza! Achei que fosse o cara idiota do terceiro alojamento que anda me cantando.

- Não, não é.

- Hum, é difícil você me ligar á esse horário, o que aconteceu?

Riza contou tudo para Helena. Esta ficou quieta o relato inteiro, mas quando Riza terminou ela simplesmente disse:

- EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ IA ARRASAAAAAAAR!

- Mas Helena, eu nem comecei a faze de diferente hoje.

- Não mesmo?

- Ah! O almoço!  
- ÉEEE! E você fico falando com o meu irmão. E agora eu vou te falar uma parte oculta do plano.

- Helena...

- Calma! É que naquela mesa só estavam caras que eu tenho certeza que fariam qualquer coisa por você e que... Não são daqueles que só querem ganhar a aposta do banheiro.

- Aposta do banheiro?

- Depois eu te explico. Mas então, você escolheu meu irmão e cá entre nós, eu gostei da sua escolha, meu irmão é gato.

- Ah Helena! Não acredito que...

- Éeee Riza! Eu disse que você tava com tudo! Espera só você saber da aposta do banheiro.

- Já to bem curiosa. Do que se trata?

- Uma aposta de banheiro. Amanhã eu te falo. Sabia que os testes de alquimista federal são amanhã?

- Sei sim, ouvi o Hughes falando pro Roy.

- Hum, isso quer dizer que estamos de folga a maioria do tempo! Ai dá pra eu te explicar tudo certinho e... Dá pra você passar mais um tempinho com o meu irmão...

- HELENA!

- Hehehehe, vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos... Adooooooro³

- Ai... Você não tem jeito.

- Eu sei que não. Nunca subestime HELENA CARTER

_- Cala a boca Helena! Eu quero ouvir o rádio._

_- Desculpa James. _Bom, voltando ao assunto, Riza?

- Você ta falando tudo isso e ele ta do seu lado?

- Ele ta ouvindo música, nem ta prestando atenção. Mas então, amanhã a gente conversa, Tchau Riza!

- Tchau Helena.

Ambas desligaram o telefone, Hayate encarava Riza com aquele olhar: "O que ta esperando pra me dar comida?". Ela suspirou e foi pegar a comida de Hayate no armário.

Enquanto isso Roy estava em seu apartamento se preparando para os testes do próximo dia. Ele sabia muito bem que quase tinha conseguido beijar Riza, se não fosse a interrupção de Hughes será que ele teria conseguido? Ou ela teria recusado?

Deu um suspiro e foi tomar um banho antes de deitar.

Riza tinha acabado de sair do banho, estava exausta, se deitou na cama, e tentou pegar no sono. Hayate se aninhou nela e rapidamente dormiu.

- Desculpe Roy, mas ainda podemos ser apenas amigos. Meus parabéns.

E a noite vinha caindo assustadoramente trazendo consigo uma sexta-feira um tanto quanto _diferente._

**N/A: Aiiii geeeeeente, esse capítulo foi tão lindo pra escrever... Mas sabem, o próximo vai ser melhor ainda.. hohohohohoho (risada maligna, ta?) Mas ok, espero que tenham gostado, a fic ta cheia de reviews!! Que é o que mais me estimula a escrever, quanto mais reviews mais estímulo e obviamente, mais capítulos! ;P DEIXEM REVIEWS! I luv vocês.**


	5. Cause I think you deserve each other

N/A: Primeiramente tenho que agradecer pelos reviews maravilhosos

**N/A: Já avisando que esse capítulo é mais um... Meio para justificar os fins ;P**

Cause I think you deserve each other

Roy acordou com o barulho da chuva, estava chovendo bastante naquela manhã e o sol não parecia estar disposto á aparecer.

- Droga... Não chove há três semanas, porque bem hoje?

Ele se levantou, tateou em busca do robe e caminhou até o banheiro.

- Sem olheira, sem espinha... É, parece que pelo menos as juízas já me deram um positivo. – Ele sorriu e foi ver que horas eram. Seis horas.

Riza acordou com Hayate, ele estava morrendo de medo dos trovões e se encarrapitava no corpo da dona.

- Calma...

Ela acariciava o cãozinho que depois de perceber que ela tinha acordado já estava bem mais calmo.

- Seis horas... Tenho mais duas horas...

Ela deitou, deixou Hayate se aninhar ao lado dela, o abraçou, e voltou a adormecer.

Roy por sua vez não tinha voltado á dormir, não ia conseguir depois dessa desagradável surpresa climática. Estava chovendo!! E isso bem no dia em que ele tinha o teste de alquimista federal! Obviamente estava muito preocupado, pois se mostrasse que era um inútil na chuva, como Riza já resumira para ele uma vez, capaz que sua nota seria bem ruim, afinal, os alquimistas tinham que "funcionar" em todas as ocasiões.

Ele sabia que tivera uma sorte tremenda de sua primeira guerra ter sido no Leste. Lá era mais árido, quase não chovia. E Ishbal era praticamente em um deserto, o que facilita as condições.

Roy gastou as duas preciosas horas de adiantamento tentando bolar algo que o fizesse poder mostrar seu poder sem que a chuva o prejudicasse, mas não conseguiu nada realmente prodigioso, quando se deu conta já eram quase oito e ele ia ter que se apressar pra não chegar atrasado.

Quando chegou se deparou com uma multidão inesperada de pessoas, muitos repórteres estavam á porta do quartel tentando tirar alguma foto que realmente valesse a pena (e valesse alguns milhões também), afinal, o exame de alquimista federal era um dos poucos eventos nacionais do exército, ou seja, vinham militares de todo o país.

De repente ele se sentiu abraçado por alguém, era Kathleen.

- Ah Royzinho! Boa sorte!

- Aqui não, amor. Tá cheio de repórteres...

- E daí? É bom que todos saibam mesmo.

- Não! Eu não gosto de... Exposição.

- Hum, eu acho que gosta.

E dizendo isso Kathleen tascou o maior beijo em Roy, isso obviamente atraiu muitos repórteres, porque se tem alguma foto que pode valer milhões, era uma foto com dois militares se beijando. E ainda mais se um deles for Roy Mustang, o Don Juan da Central.

Quando Kathleen o soltou, veio a bomba de repórteres com suas perguntas:

- Vocês estão namorando?

- É verdade que ele tem uma salamandra tatuada no peito?

- Desde quando estão juntos?

- E o seu caso com a sua assistente?

- É verdade que você e o General Cartney estão juntos?

- É sério que você transmuta fogo com um simples estalar de dedos?

Mas antes que a situação piorasse Roy e Kathleen foram acobertados por uma parede viva de militares, então Roy foi puxado para trás, dessa forma se separando de Kathleen.

Quando ele olhou para o rosto de seu salvador o reconheceu imediatamente, era um rosto que ele gostava demais. Riza tinha puxado Roy e segurava uma pistola em cada mão.

- Porque você...

- Eu sou sua Primeira Tenente... E... Sua guarda-costas em dias perigosos, já se esqueceu?

Ele sorriu, ela também.

- E a propósito Coronel, você vai ter que mostrar aquela tatuagem de salamandra logo não é. – Ela deu um sorriso de deboche.

Antes de Roy dizer algo, Riza já tinha ido ajudar a conter os repórteres que pareciam se multiplicar á cada segundo.

- Ei Mustang!

- Hughes!

- Vem, vamos entrando, não vai querer ficar nesse vuco vuco a manhã toda não é?

- Não.

Os dois amigos entraram juntos no quartel, lá dentro também estava bem mais cheio do que o habitual, havia gente que eles nunca tinham visto ou ouvido falar, e segundo Hughes não havia chegado todo mundo ainda. Pois muitos tinham sido avisados da mudança de data só naquela manhã.

- Ei Mustang, eu sei que você gosta de exposição e tals, mas beijar a garota no meio dos repórteres não é a melhor forma de atrair atenção.

- Eu sei Hughes. Mas não fui eu. Ela me agarrou.

- E porque você não a empurrou ou coisa do tipo?

- Porque esse é um jeito pior ainda de chamar atenção. Já pensou? Roy Mustang, o espancador.

- Verdade... E que história é aquela da salamandra?

- Ah, numa época era um dragão, depois foi uma chama e agora é a salamandra.

- Essa da chama é a pior.

- Com certeza. O pior era que eram aquelas chamas ardentes sabe?

- Ui! Foi naquela época que a G-Magazine te convidou pra posar?

- Foi. Aposto que estavam interessados na minha... Chama ardente.

Os dois explodiram em risadas. Até que Hughes disse:

- Ei, você tem que ir no corredor B3, lá é o centro de espera dos alquimistas. Aconselho você á ir logo, assim não pega tanto congestionamento.

- Ta certo. Mas será que eu não posso remarcar o meu teste?

- Porque?

- Bom, vamos dizer que está... Chovendo.

- Verdade! Mas não se preocupe, não ta tão úmido. E como ta cheio de alquimistas provavelmente vão prorrogar pra amanhã também.

- Certo.

- E Mustang...

- Sim?

- O Relatório da Águia do Sul chegou.

- Certo. Mesmo horário?

- Sim.

Os dois apertaram as mãos e cada um foi para o seu lado. Hughes tinha trabalho normal, já Roy recebia folga para fazer os testes e junto com ele, seus subordinados.

Quando chegou no escritório se deparou com Havoc, Fuery, Breda e Fallman jogando Truco.

- TOOOOOMA, VAI! PEDE SEIS! PEDE SEIS!

- SEEEEIS!

- PEDE DOZEE! PEDE TRINTA! PEDE CINQUENTA E SETE!

- NÃO! CARTA NA MESA!

- UUUUH, PERDEMO SEIS! EU AVISEI PRA VOCÊ PEDIR CINQUENTA E SETE!

- Mas... Breda, você não é a minha dupla. Você podia estar blefando.

- Uii, olha o Fuery, até sabe quando eu to blefando.

- Cala a Boca Breda, Ta certo Fuery.

- Obrigado Havoc.

- Mas então, quanto tá Fallman?

- Oito á três pra você e pro Fuery. Estamos perdendo Breda.

- Ah, não faz mal. Eu gosto de deixar os outros ganharem.

- Aham.

Só depois desse pequeno diálogo super profissional foi que eles perceberam que Roy os olhava meio confuso.

- E aí Coronel? Quer jogar Truco? Se quiser você vai ter que chamar alguém pra ser sua dupla.

- Não, Obrigado Breda.

- Você viu a Primeira Tenente?

- Porque Fuery?!

- Bom, eu queria ir fazer uma visita ao Hayate hoje.

- Entendo. Eu a vi tentando conter a multidão de repórteres lá fora.

- Verdade! Ela foi uma das sorteadas né.

- É... Muito azar o dela. – Fallman sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Ãnh? Como assim sorteada?

- Bom Coronel, você não sabe de nada porque é um alquimista federal e tem que fazer o teste então não colocam seu nome, mas... Quem não é alquimista eles tratam de colocar o nome dentro do sorteio. Os nomes que saem são designados á comparecer no batalhão de defesa nos dias de avaliação. Usam esse método desde o ano passado por que... Ninguém quer ficar contendo repórteres e afins, se pode ficar na boa jogando cartas, dormindo, lendo ou...

- Entendi Fallman. Mas tem turnos?

- Tem sim. O da Tenente pelo jeito começou ás seis e agora vai até meio dia. Depois ela ta livre.

Roy não perguntou mais nada. Provavelmente após o meio dia ele estaria ocupado no corredor de testes afinal, além do exame das habilidades havia os exames médicos, psicológicos e o teste por escrito.

- Royzinho! – Kathleen entrou correndo pelo escritório e tascou um beijo em Roy, depois disse:

- Quando você sumiu fiquei tão preocupada.

- Que é isso Katy, eu sei me cuidar.

- Eu sei, mas... Uma hora você tava ali comigo, segundos depois você sumiu.

- Calma. Não aconteceu nada. A multidão me empurrou pra longe, isso é normal em dias como esse.

- Entendo.

Ela e Roy ficaram se olhando um tempo, ele percebeu que ela tentava achar em seus olhos algum resquício de mentira, mas ele era um ótimo mentiroso.

- Coronel, acho que você tinha um teste médico marcado ás oito e cinqüenta, se o senhor se apressar ainda pode chegar na hora.

- Obrigado Havoc. Tchau Katy.

- Espera.

Ela o puxou para perto e lhe deu outro beijo e dessa vez... Ela também se esfregou nele.

- Agora sim, Tchau Roy.

Ele sorriu, murmurou um "Licença" e sumiu entre os corredores. Kathleen continuava ali na sala, se virou para os subordinados e disse:

- Ele é um amor não é?

Eles se limitaram a sorrir, se ela não tinha percebido, todos eles eram homens e não ia pegar muito bem eles saírem por aí falando que o superior era... Um amor.

Kathleen observou a sala e notou a falta de alguém.

- Tenente Hawkeye não veio hoje?

- Veio. Mas ela foi sorteada para a guarda de defesa. – Havoc respondeu meio distraído.

- Ah sim. Obrigada.

- Não tem de quê. – Ele começou a contar as cartas, se fazendo de desinteressado, como se aquele assunto não fosse lá grande coisa. Mas quando a garota saiu da sala, ele arriscou olhares receosos aos outros, que por acaso compartilhavam a mesma expressão. "Porque ela ta tão interessada no paradeiro da Primeira Tenente?"

Kathleen ia andando pelos corredores, se dirigia á saída para ver se Riza estava mesmo lá.

- Ah, então ela é da guarda de defesa. Será que não foi ela que puxou o Roy naquela hora? Não. Pára Kathleen! Eles são só tenente e general. Nada mais que isso!

- Ei, Katy! Vem cá.

- Que foi Pamela?

- Bom, já que estamos de folga pensei na gente dar uma saidinha no Centro. Chamei as outras meninas também.

- Hum, ótimo! Não tem nada mesmo pra fazer aqui.

E assim as duas foram ao encontro das outras garotas.

Na saída, Katy viu Riza conversando com James (o irmão de Helena), tinha que confessar que ele era bem bonito.

- Viu ali Katy?

- O que Lucia?

- A tal Hawkeye com o Carter.

- É... Total clima né?

- Sim... Confessa, ela tem bom gosto. Ele é lindo. – Os olhos de Lúcia brilhavam.

- Só lindo?! Lucia, olha aqueles músculos!! – Pamela parecia perdida olhando para ele.

- Ah Pamela, é pra quem pode né...

- Como assim? – Katy estava levemente irritada.

- Ah Katy, confessa, a Hawkeye é beeem atraente. Meu irmão vive falando que os homens daqui são meio fixados nela e que tem até uma aposta no banheiro.

- Aposta?

- É... Ele não quis me contar sobre o que é, mas tem algo a ver com ela...

- Quem se importa não é? Vamos logo. Não vou ficar aqui falando sobre Riza Hawkeye.

- Uau, belas palavras pra quem era fã dela.

- Os heróis mudam. – Katy deu um sorriso amargo.

Riza percebeu que Kathleen e sua turminha estavam a observando e provavelmente comentando sobre ela, mas ela não ligava. As pessoas com que ela se importava se importavam com ela e isso era o bastante.

- Ei Riza, algum problema?

- Não, nada James.

- Hum, você parecia distante e... Ah...

- O que?

- A turminha da Cartney... Não gosto delas.

- Aé? Porque?

- Bom, como você sabe, é meu primeiro mês no QG da Central, antes eu trabalhava no Norte... E lá nós temos muito mais trabalho braçal do que burocrático.

- A Olívia é durona. Muralha de Briggs.

- Pois é. Ela nos submetia á treinamentos de 48 horas no meio da neve. Na maioria das vezes só tínhamos nossa calça e um sobretudo fino. Nessas condições tínhamos que cavar.

- Cavar?

- É. Cavar as covas dos inimigos de Drachma que um dia iríamos matar.

- Uau... Isso parece bem... Frio.

James sorriu.

- É, tudo se resume em frio por lá.

Os dois deram uma leve risada.

- Ei, quer sair hoje á noite? Eu e a Helena estamos pensando em ir naquele pub novo... Como é mesmo o nome... Ah sim, Lux.

- Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo.

- Ótimo.

Riza ouviu alguém a chamar:

- Riiiiza!!

- Helena!

- Oi James.

- Oi Helena. – Ele parecia meio nervoso.

- E então, o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Hum, conversando.

- Séerio? Bom, vamos conversar em algum pub aqui perto. Estamos de folga!!

- Não posso...

- Porque?!

- Bom, eu fui sorteada pra conter a multidão, uma das.

- Hum... Isso é muito mal Riza... Quer que eu te traga uma cerveja?

- Não precisa.

- Ok, eu tenho que ir, fiz uma aposta com o Jack, quem conseguir virar dez em menos tempo ganha.

- O que?! Você é louca? Ele tem dois metros!

- Calma James. A altura não especifica nada em relação á... Habilidades alcoólicas.

- Hunf, não vai arrumar confusão. Não quero ter que ir te buscar na delegacia ou coisa do tipo.

- Relaxa! O Jack ta comigo lembra?

- Bom, com os dois de porre eu não fico mais tão seguro.

- E quem disse que dez copos me derrubam?

- Não sei. Mas se eu tiver que sair daqui por burrada sua, eu...

- Vai com ela James.

- O que? Não, Riza! Eu quero ficar aqui. Não quero te deixar sozinha.

- Eu não vou ficar sozinha. Posso ir lá no escritório com os outros. Vai com a sua irmã.

- Mas...

- Ficar aqui só vai te deixar preocupado.

- Parem já com isso! Eu sei me cuidar! E além disso, o Pete e o Jimmy vão junto.

- Por acaso o Havoc vai estar lá? – James sorriu maliciosamente. O sorriso do rosto de Helena sumiu rapidamente.

- Pra sua informação, vai sim...

- Hum, é um bom motivo. Melhor você não se atrasar... – Riza sorriu.

- Ok, tenho que ir mesmo, vocês dois enrolam demais... – E dizendo isso Helena colocou sua capa de chuva e saiu do QG.

- O que ela quis dizer com... Enrolam demais?

- Prefiro nem descobrir. A mente da Helena é muito mais complexa que a nossa. Confirmei isso aos seis anos de idade quando a professora nos fez desenhar algo que gostássemos. Eu tentei desenhar minha coleção de carros. Ela desenhou o mapa do país, fez um ponto vermelho, escreveu Central, de lá tirou uma flecha e no fim da flecha tinha o meu nome e o dela. Eu me senti tão humilhado.

James olhou para os lados e Riza estava sorrindo, ele também sorriu.

- E então, vamos... Para o "restaurante"?

- Hum, não seria uma má idéia. Será que sobrou pudim?

- Se sobrou eu ia ficar muito contente.

Os dois foram até a lanchonete/restaurante/lugar do almoço do quartel.

- Sabe, esse foi o único lugar que eu decorei nas primeiras semanas. Me perdia toda hora.

- Ah, é normal. Eu também me perdia.

- James!

- Oi Grable. Grable, essa é a Riza. Riza, Glable.

Um homenzinho gordinho de olhinhos miúdos e um rosto levemente amassado, o que lhe dava a impressão de estar olhando para um Sharpey deu um olá tímido pra Riza.

- James, o General Lenthon quer nos ver.

- Certo. Eu já estou indo.

Ele se virou para Riza.

- Ei, desculpe não poder caçar um pudim com você... Eu... Eu tenho que ir.

- É, eu sei que tem. Boa sorte no que quer que seja.

- Obrigado.

James se aproximou de Riza e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, então sem dizer mais nada saiu rapidamente com Grable.

Riza não teve muita reação, diferentemente das pessoas presentes, no geral homens que tinham apostado no banheiro e tinham acabado de perceber que iam perder. Riza por sua vez percebeu que havia algum sentido na frase de Helena: Vocês enrolam demais.

Roy tinha acabado de sair do teste médico. Estava tudo OK. Ele teria meia hora de pausa para depois ser submetido ao teste psicológico e ao teste físico. E ele usaria essa meia hora para fazer algo bem interessante.

- Ei Mustang.

- Ah Hughes. Estava indo atrás de você...

- Aqui estão os relatórios da Águia do Sul. Tudo. Acho que tem até quantas xícaras de café ele já tomou na vida.

- Você não acha que Águia do Sul é um nome muito passado? Sabe, temos que ser cautelosos com informações desse tipo.

- Ah qual é... Cai como uma luva... Águia são animais imponentes, fortes. O Cartney tem tudo a ver com elas.

- Shiiiiiiiu, fala baixo.

- Ta, foi mal. – Hughe sussurrou. – E... Quer ver as fotos da Elysia? São daquela festa que você não pode ir. Foi tão divertido! A Elysia ganhou uma boneca tão grande, quase do tamanho dela e Ahhh, olhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hughes jogou uma foto de Elysia com uma boneca gigantesca na cara de Roy. Todos os observavam.

- Dá pra ser mais discreto?

- Ahh, olhaa! – Hughes levantou uma sobrancelha, algo como, to disfarçando. Embora o seu disfarce fosse uma coisa bem escandalosa. Não para ele é claro.

- Ainda dá pra dar uma olhada enquanto não te chamam. E ei, de quebra eu coloquei algumas informações sobre a cria da Águia.

- Certo.

Roy foi andando rapidamente pelos corredores. O teste psicológico era no mesmo bloco dos escritórios, o que significava que ele podia passar em sua sala e deixar os documentos trancados em sua gaveta.

- Hum, vamos ver. - Roy abriu em uma página qualquer, e se deparou com as informações de Kathleen.

**Kathleen Joane Cartney. Filha de Rubius Portgram Cartney e Ursula Djali Josdan Cartney. Pai e mãe militares. Mãe assassinada durante Ishbal quando a garota tinha treze anos. Filha única. Entrou para a academia militar aos dezoito. **

Roy não estava prestando atenção nas pessoas ao redor e acabou trombando com alguém, as folhas foram espalhadas pelo chão.

- Coronel!

- Primeira Tenente!

- Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção e... – Roy colocou os dedos sobre a boca dela.

- Shh, nem eu. Agora me ajuda a pegar os documentos que eu deixei cair.

Ambos se abaixaram e começaram a recolher os papéis. Riza não pôde deixar de notar que haviam muitos nomes conhecidos nos papeis, principalmente o nome Cartney.

- Coronel.

- Sim?

- Não pude deixar de notar e...

- Não se preocupe. Só estou dando uma pequena investigada.

- Entendo. Aqui estão eles. – Ela deu os papéis para Roy.

- Obrigado. E Primeira Tenente, meu teste foi adiado pra semana que vem. Eles vão começar com os testes amanhã e como existe muita gente de longe, eles preferem deixar os viajantes fazerem os testes primeiros.

- Que bom Coronel. A chuva não ia ajudar muito não é. – Ela deixou escapar um sorriso.

- Realmente. O tempo acaba esfriando e eu não posso fazer o teste sem camisa, o que me rende bons pontos das juízas.

Roy sorriu daquele jeito safado, Riza olhou bem para o rosto dele e disse:

- Sei.

- Sabe mesmo. – Ficaram se encarando por uns minutos até que...

- E aí Coronel?

-Ãnh? Cadê? Quem me chamou?

- QUEM VOCÊ TA CHAMANDO DE NANICO QUE É MENOR QUE UM MICRÓBIO?!

- Ed! Acalme-se. Desculpem o meu irmão, ele é meio...

- Pequeno demais, eu sei. Mas então nanico, agora que eu consegui te localizar, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Não é óbvio? Au Au.

- Ah sim, o teste.

- É. E toma os relatórios da última viagem.

- Foi boa?

- Mais ou menos. Achamos alguns vestígios mas nada importante.

- Hum, passou por Rizembool?

- Porque?!

- Bom, vocês deviam estar com saudades da Winry. Principalmente você.

- Er.. Eu... Não sei do que você ta... Er... Falando.

- Não? Ah. Vocês são amigos de infância né, devem ser como irmãos, OU até mais que isso. Você gosta dela não é? Deve ser horrível ficar tão longe da mulher que ama por tanto tempo, não é?

Dessa vez Ed realmente não estava disposto á engolir e rebateu:

- Bom, você não deve saber muito sobre isso já que a mulher que você ama se encontra aqui na Central e vem trabalhar com você todos os dias não é Coronel?

- Eeeeeeed.

Al parecia que ia ter um ataque. Roy ficou encarando Ed, tentando processar as palavras. Ed sorria para o rosto vermelho do Coronel e Riza estava extremamente sem graça ali do lado.

- E como você sabe disso? Hem, **nanico**?

- Filho da...

Ed foi correndo até Roy, mas de repente Roy foi puxado para trás e em segundos Ed percebeu que tinha uma pistola apontada para sua cabeça.

- Desculpe Edward. Eu gosto de você, mas... Realmente não posso deixar que nada aconteça ao meu superior nessa época de testes.

- Ãnh.. Er... Calma...

Ed não ousava se mexer, ele sabia que a última pessoa que podia errar um tiro no mundo era Riza, e ele não estava disposto a comprovar essa afirmação.

- Ótimo. Agora que estamos todos resolvidos. Boa tarde Edward. Boa tarde Alphonse.

- Boa tarde. – Responderam os meninos em uníssono e em segundos tinham desaparecido dali.

- Uau, ótimos reflexos.

- Obrigada.

- Ei, e os rapazes vamos sair hoje á noite. Quer vir conosco?

- Não posso. Já tenho um encontro marcado pra hoje.

- Um encontro?! Roy parecia visivelmente surpreso.

- É... Porque você ta tão surpreso? É tão inesperado assim?

- É verdade Royzinho, porque você ta tão surpreso? É o direito dela sair com outros caras, você não acha?

- Ah, Katy... Claro que eu acho, mas é que...

- Mas é que?

Roy ficou quieto, Kathleen o puxou e começou a beijá-lo. Riza fez uma careta e saiu dali. Quando Katy o soltou ele parecia irritado.

- O que foi?

- Nada. É que você nunca me deixa terminar de conversar com ela.

- E porque eu deveria? Vocês já tiveram quinze anos de conversas não interrompidas.

- Não é bem assim.

- Hum... Está bravo porque eu sempre chego na hora errada é?

- Como assim?

- Ah Roy, você tem que entender que ela é uma mulher. E você é um homem! Quando uma mulher e um homem tem intimidades demais, os outros pensam o que?

- Ah não Katy. Você não acha que eu e ela temos...

- E não tem?

- Não. E nunca tivemos.

- Como você pode me afirmar?

- Bom, é só pensar um pouco, eu e ela temos quinze anos convivendo juntos. Se tivéssemos um caso, o que nos impediria de estarmos casados agora? Se eu realmente a amasse e vice-versa eu teria uma aliança nesse dedo e ela também!

- Desculpe Roy... É que eu me descontrolo, ela é bonita e atraente. É difícil não ficar com ciúmes.

- Ok, não liga pra isso. Agora eu tenho que ir para o meu teste. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Ele deu um beijo na testa de Kathleen, entrou no escritório, trancou os documentos, e saiu em disparada á sala de testes.

- Ei Tenente, não pude deixar de ouvir. Tem um encontro hoje á noite?

- É sim, Breda. Porque?

- Só curiosidade.

- Mas então, quem é o cara?

- O nome dele é James Carter... É irmão da Helena.

- Helena? Ah sim, aquela que o Havoc disse que ta afim.

- O que?

- Nada.

- Fala Fuery.

- Nada.

- FALA!  
- Táa! É que nós temos a ligeira impressão que o Havoc meio que gosta dela sabe.

- Sei... Isso é bom. "Helena vai amar saber disso".

- E Primeira Tenente.

- Sim?

- Posso ir ver o Hayate hoje?

- Claro que sim. Quando acabar o expediente eu vou pra casa, se quiser eu te dou uma carona.

- Certo. Obrigado.

- A propósito, continuando o interrogatório, onde você vai hoje á noite?

- Um Pub que abriu esses tempos. Se chama Lux.

- Ta zuando? É o mesmo lugar que nós vamos!

- Que bom! Quem que vai?

- Todos nós e o Coronel.

- Hum, e a namorada dele?

- Ele não chamou. Ele disse que quer sair só com a gente! Quem sabe os velhos tempos já estão voltando! – Breda estava entusiasmado.

Eles sorriram uns para os outros, uma coisa que os anos convivendo juntos tinham ensinado era que a confiança entre eles era absoluta e que sair com quem se confia pode ser mil vezes mais divertido do que sair com um bando de desconhecidos.

Só não perceberam que Kathleen tinha ouvido tudo atrás das portas e obviamente ela não ia deixar Roy desacompanhado. Ah, não.

- Vamos ver o que os amiguinhos dele costumam fazer fora do expediente.

**N/A: Pronto! Mais um capítulo terminado! Espero que tenham gostado. Eu demorei um pouco pra postar porque meus dias foram bem corridos (Festa da cidade, tem que trampar muuuuuuito). Mas hoje eu consegui um tempinho e aqui está pra vocês mais um capítulo, espero que gostem! E para não perder o hábito: DEIXEM REVIEWS! Hehe... Kissus!**


	6. I read you like an open book

N/A: Bom, não tenho muita coisa pra dizer

**Hiromu Arakawa inventou FMA e inventou Roy e Riza, agora só falta ela inventar uma forma deles ficarem juntos. Enquanto ela não faz isso nós vamos dando várias idéias pra ela. ;P**

**N/A: Bom, não tenho muita coisa pra dizer... ****Aproveitem a leitura ;P**

I read you like an open book

Sete horas. Riza e Fuery estavam se arrumando para ir ao Lux. Como iam ao mesmo lugar e Fuery queria visitar Hayate, Riza o deixou passar no alojamento, pegar suas roupas e ir com ela para o apartamento.

Desde que Fuery apareceu com Hayate no Quartel e Riza o adotou, ela se sentia extremamente agradecida ao rapaz, afinal, se não fosse ele, ela nunca teria um companheiro e ouvinte tão bom quanto Hayate.

Riza estava esplêndida, Helena havia feito algumas compras com ela naquela tarde, na verdade só compararam preços e depois de muito insistir, Helena convenceu Riza a comprar o vestido vermelho que ela estava usando. O cabelo loiro solto e a pele clara contrastavam exatamente com o vestido, deixando seus traços realçados e obviamente, a deixando deslumbrante. Ela estava acabando de fazer a maquiagem.

- Já está pronto Fuery?

- Quase, só preciso de um ajuste aqui. Ah, eu sou péssimo pra dar nó em gravata...

- Espera. Eu te ajudo.

- Não preci...

Fuery ficou sem palavras ao ver Riza daquele jeito, não era sempre que ela ia arrumada daquele jeito e dessa vez ela tinha se superado.

Riza se aproximou de Fuery e seu rosto ficou á centímetros dele enquanto ela dava o nó na gravata do rapaz. Ele estava nervoso e ao mesmo tempo excitado de ter uma mulher daquelas á centímetros dele mexendo em sua gravata e de vez em quando o puxando para mais perto para reforçar o nó.

Riza por sua vez só estava tentando ajudar o amigo.

- Pronto, o que você acha?

- Hum, está ótimo! – Ele estava sendo sincero.

- Que bom que gostou! Coloca o casaco, vamos indo.

- Sim... Tchau Hayate.

Hayate gostava muito de Fuery, sendo que se não fosse ele e sua bondade, Hayate nunca teria achado uma dona como Riza e provavelmente estaria andando faminto pelas ruas àquela hora.

- Se cuide Hayate. – Riza sorriu para o bichinho.

A chuva tinha cessado um pouco, o chão ainda estava molhado e o tempo parecia abafado, por mais incrível que parecesse estava calor, a chuva só tinha aumentado o grau de abafamento.

Quando chegaram Riza e Fuery começaram a procurar pelos outros. Então acharam uma rodinha e nela estavam Breda, Fallman, Havoc, Helena, James, Jack, Jimmy e Pete.

- Oi gente.

- Oi Fuery!

- Oi...

- Oi... Riza. – Todos pareciam meio hipnotizados nela. Tirando Helena que não se importava em deixar a mostra um sorriso enorme.

- Riz! Viu, eu disse que esse vestido ia ficar lindo em você.

- Verdade Helena. Acho que eu devia confiar mais em você...

- E porque não confiaria? AH! – Todos olharam pra ela. – Háháaa, peguei vocês. – Ela fez tipo uma arminha com a mão, enquanto ria da cara dos outros. Não era normal alguém gritar do nada, á não ser que vocês estivesse na presença de Helena.

Enquanto isso no apartamento de Roy, ele estava quase saindo quando a campainha tocou.

- Aff, que merda... PERAI, JÁ VOU!

Ele abriu a porta e se assustou, porque ela estava ali?

- Oi Royzinho...

- Oi Katy, por que... Você...

- Eu disse que eu ia estrear meu presente novo pra você hoje não é?

- Mas ainda não saíram os resultados...

- Eu sei que você passou. Agora, vamos para uma parte mais interessante.

Ela se jogou em Roy e começou a beija-lo, tentando arrancar a roupa dele, mas dessa vez, ele a parou.

- O que foi?

- Eu marquei com os caras, não posso deixá-los esperando.

- E eles são mais importantes do que eu? – Ela parecia irritada.

- Ah, de novo não Kathleen.

- Porque você não me chamou pra ir com você?

- Porque eu... Ah, eu não te devo explicações!  
- Deve sim! Você é meu namorado!

- Tá, tudo bem Katy. Eu sou seu namorado. Mas isso não significa que eu tenha que sair só com você. Eles são meus amigos!  
- Bom, eles provavelmente vão arranjar alguma mulher e vão te provocar para você arranjar uma também. Mas você esqueceu que você já tem uma?

- Não. Nós só íamos sair para beber, mas já que você insiste tanto que eu vou fazer algo de errado, porque não vem comigo para verificar?

- Seria ótimo. Vamos.

- Vamos.

E assim Katy saiu do apartamento de Roy, e ele com um suspiro trancou a porta e a acompanhou.

O apartamento de Roy era só a algumas quadras de distância do Lux, ele queria ir andando, mas Kathleen o obrigou a ir de carro.

Voltando à calçada do Lux, o grupinho continuava ali fora, conversavam animadamente, Fallman, Breda e Fuery já tinham se enturmado com Pete, Jack e Jimmy e pareciam velhos amigos de infância. Havoc conversava com James e Helena contava as últimas para Riza.

- E você não sabe, nós chegamos lá né, ai ele já tava lá, ai, ele é tão lindo!! Bom, continuando, chegamos lá e ele olhou pra gente assim e falou que tinha guardado lugar. Ai a gente sentou lá e começamos a conversar, ai ele contou que ele e os outros iam sair hoje á noite aqui e nos chamaram pra ir, ai eu falei que a gente já ia vir! Ai ele fico surpreso e aí eu e o Jack contamos da nossa aposta e ele falou que ia apostar em miiiiiiiim! (puppy eyes). E ai Riza, não sei como mas eu ganhei e... Riza? Ta me ouvindo?

- To sim, só tava meio... Distraída.

- Hum, sei. E você e o meu irmão?

- Ah Helena, a gente não se falou muito depois disso, o superior dele chamou ele e aí...

- Tá me dizendo que não entenderam o meu recado?

- Ãnh... Acho que não. Qual era o seu recado?

- Pra vocês pararem de enrolação e partirem pro próximo estágio logo!

- E qual seria o próximo estágio?

- Ah, você sabe, beijo, amasso e aperto de... Você me entendeu.

- Entendi. – Riza virou os olhos e voltou a encarar Helena, e com um sorrisinho malicioso perguntou:

- Você e o Havoc já... Partiram pra esse estágio?

- Ãnh? – Helena ficou extremamente vermelha. – Não! Nós só conversamos hoje, mas nada demais, mas posso dizer que rolou um clima legal.

- Imagino. Pretende passar pro próximo estágio esta noite?

- Não sei... Mas ia ser beeeem legal. – Helena sorria para o nada, como se estivesse imaginando a cena.

- Ei garotas, vamos entrar, já cansamos de esperar o Roy. Ele que entre sozinho depois. – Havoc disse isso com ar de leve desinteresse.

- Hum, vocês estavam esperando ele? – Helena encarava Havoc.

- Não sei, mas foi o que o Breda disse, eu só to repassando. Pra mim ele não é a pessoa mais importante da noite.

Havoc sorriu e seu sorriso foi retribuído por Helena, Riza se sentiu extremamente deslocada e um pouco intrusa demais na intimidade dos dois, então ela sentiu um braço á puxando, era James.

- Ei, vamos.

- Sim...

Ele se aproximou dela perigosamente rápido, afastou o cabelo dela, e fixou seus olhos nos dela.

Á alguns metros atrás um casal havia acabado de chegar, Roy estava procurando pelos outros e fixou seu olhar na cena, eles estavam perto demais, fixados demais. Ele sabia no que aquilo ia se transformar e só de pensar em Riza beijando James, a fera não tão adormecida recomeçou a rugir e fazer ginástica em seu peito e estômago.

Ele apressou o passo deixando Kathleen para trás e como quem não quer nada apareceu ao lado do casal e disse:

- E então, Boa noite.

Os dois que segundos antes estavam muito concentrados se viraram para ele, visivelmente surpresos. Roy demorou seu olhar em Riza por dois segundos á mais, ela estava maravilhosa.

- Boa noite. – Responderam os dois.

- Royzinho! – Kathleen vinha atrás, e rapidamente segurou a mão de Roy, visivelmente surpresa ela deu um oi xoxo para Riza e um cordial Boa Noite para James.

Eles entraram no pub, ainda não estava muito cheio, os outros tinham se sentado numa grande ao fundo. O Lux lembrava muito uma casa de jogos, o lugar era meio mal iluminado, havia mesas de sinuca no salão Central, dois bares nas extremidades e em volta das mesas de sinuca haviam as mesas para os clientes. Todas as mesas eram de madeira, os bancos eram fixos de cimento, com almofadas em cima, tipo aqueles bancos de lanchonete americana. Havia várias fotos e quadros espalhados nas paredes. Em um canto meio mal iluminado separado por uma pequena pista de dança havia um piano de cauda preto onde uma mulher tocava algo como um jazz e mais um pequeno espaço onde estavam dois homens que tocavam sax, acompanhando o piano.

- Lugar bem... Ralé. – Kathleen olhava o lugar com receio. – Achei que quando vocês saíam podiam pagar por coisa melhor.

- É a primeira vez que viemos. Sabe, eu gostei. Lugar arejado, música boa, barzinho... Nada de boate... Muito bom!

- Você não gosta de boate? – Kathleen parecia aterrorizada.

- Odeio. As pessoas se espalham numa pista de dança e ficavam se remexendo que nem idiotas. Sou muito mais um pequeno espaço com uma música ao vivo para alguns casais dançarem de verdade.

Kathleen não disse nada e acompanhou Roy até a mesa. Não parecia mais tão animada.

Riza e James vinham atrás. E como eles, Roy e Katy foram os últimos tiveram que se sentar na ponta da mesa, um casal de frente para o outro. Ao lado de Riza e James estavam Breda, Fuery, Fallman e Jack. Do outro lado ao lado de Roy e Katy estavam Jimmy, Pete, Helena e Havoc.

Breda, Fuery, Fallman, Jack, Jimmy e Pete pediram cerveja e começaram a virar copo por copo, conversando animadamente sobre as aventuras que viveram quando adolescentes. Havoc e Helena pareciam extremamente entretidos em uma conversa sobre comidas exóticas.

Riza ficou meio intimidada no começo, mas depois já tinha se acostumado com o lugar, não pôde deixar de comentar para James.

- Uau, eu amei esse lugar!

- Sério? Eu também! Adoro Jazz!

- Haha, eu também! Sabe dançar?  
- Mais ou menos. Porque? Quer dançar? Se quiser nós podemos ir agora!  
- Agora não, vamos esperar algumas pessoas já estarem Bêbadas o suficiente para não lembrarem de nós amanhã.

- Hum, gostei da tática, como se chama? Álcool da ilusão?

Riza riu e por pura ingenuidade e distração passou o braço por trás dos ombros de James. Quando percebeu o que tinha feito já era tarde demais, James tinha se aproximado e passado um dos braços atrás dos ombro dela, e colocou a outra mão em cima da perna dela.

Roy estava chiando do outro lado. Ele ouviu toda a conversa. Riza também tinha gostado do bar e estava disposta a dançar!! Ele se virou para Kathleen, ela parecia interessada no desenvolvimento de Riza e James.

- Katy, mais tarde vamos dançar?

- Você ta maluco? Eu?! Dançar aqui?! É puro desperdício de tempo. Tem coisa mais interessante pra fazer, e eu acho que a Hawkeye está á alguns passos desse tipo de coisa.

Roy se virou para frente e viu que James tinha avançado em Riza, eles estavam sentados muito próximos, ele estava com um braço atrás dos ombros dela e o outro braço aparentava estar na perna dela. Roy sentiu vontade de incinerá-lo.

"Mas a Riza está certa em seguir em frente, você está namorando e constantemente se agarra com a Cartney na frente dela, porque ela não pode fazer o mesmo?"

A vozinha torturava Roy com esse tipo de pensamento todas as vezes que ele dava uma olhada em Riza e James.

Riza estava meio incomodada, era óbvio que James queria algo á mais com ela, mas ela o homem com quem ela realmente queria algo estava ali na frente dela.

"Você prometeu que ia mudar! O que pode ter de melhor em tentar esquecer quem tanto te faz sofrer?"

Riza fechou os olhos e mentalmente se mandou calar a boca. Quando os abriu novamente se deparou com uma visão um tanto esperada.

Havoc ia puxando Helena aos poucos, de forma que o rosto deles ficasse mais próximo á cada segundo, ela estava incrivelmente vermelha para sua pele morena, mas então, ela murmurou algo que só Havoc pôde ouvir, o pegou pelas abas da camisa pólo que ele vestia e com um puxão lhe deu o maior beijo. Ele obviamente ficou surpreso, mas em alguns segundos passou suas mãos pela cintura dela e a puxou, depois com uma das mãos ele ia acariciando o cabelo dela enquanto a outra mão se certificava que eles ficasse bem grudados, prensando a cintura dela no corpo dele.

James virou o rosto para o outro lado, ele sabia que Helena era adulta, que ela tinha a mesma idade que ele, mas... Mesmo assim ele continuava sendo o irmão mais velho ciumento e preocupado. Mesmo que ele fosse mais velho por sete minutos.

Roy percebeu o interesse de Riza e James em algo ao lado deles, e quando se virou para ver o que era se deparou com Havoc e Helena, no maior amasso.

- Uau, esses seus amigos tem pegada. Ela deu um puxão nele... Fiquei até besta.

- Pois é... – Ele sorriu meio sem graça, sabia o que estava por vir.

- Vamos testar a técnica do puxão também? Adorei.

Antes de Roy dar qualquer resposta, Katy o encarou e com um puxão lhe beijou, mas ela deu um puxão tão brusco que Roy não teve tempo para se preparar e acabou se assustando de forma que seu rosto virasse e Katy acabasse batendo a boca no queixo dele. E dessa vez ela acabou se cortando acidentalmente.

- Ai Roy, minha boca... Ta sangrando!!

- Calma, pega esse papel, coloca na boca.

- Ta doendo.

Riza não pôde deixar de notar a cena e disse:

- Calma! Põe o papel, vai no banheiro e passa uma água. Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa. Ai.

E dizendo isso Kathleen saiu da mesa e foi até ao banheiro. Riza podia sentir uma certa raiva dela, mas não á ponto de ver a garota machucada.

- Bom, eu tentei ajudar. – E dizendo isso ela tomou um gole do uísque que James havia pedido.

Roy agora estava sozinho. Kathleen provavelmente iria querer que ele a levasse até o alojamento. Por um lado ele tinha gostado que ela tivesse machucado a boca, mas por outro ele se sentia péssimo por estar gostando disso.

A turminha animada composta por Fallman, Breda, Jack, Jimmy, Fuery e Pete já tinha virado bons goles de cerveja. Todos já estavam meio bêbados e decidiram sair dali para dançar. A moça do piano tinha começado uma música animada e várias garotas estavam sentadas no bar esperando que alguém as chamasse, no caso, a "turminha animada".

Só restou na mesa, James e Riza, Helena e Havoc e Roy, que procurava algo para fazer agora que era o único... Sozinho da mesa.

Riza sentia a pressão crescer, Helena tinha deslizado até o canto da mesa e agora Havoc a prensava contra a parede. Eles davam pausas para abrir os olhos e respirar. Quando faziam isso ambos sorriam um para o outro.

- Sabe, eu acho que entendi a frase da Helena.

- Ah é? (Eu também).

- É, quando ela quis dizer que nós éramos enrolados ela quis dizer que... Nós estamos demorando demais pra fazer isso.

E dizendo isso James empurrou Riza de tal forma que ela se deitou sobre o banco e sem dar tempo para a loira fazer algo, ele avançou em cima dela, segurou os ombros dela e a beijou, obviamente ela retribuiu.

Roy sentiu que um triturador tinha sido ligado dentro dele. Porque ele estava ali? Mesmo que Katy não tivesse vindo ele estaria sozinho do mesmo jeito. Ele conhecia o caráter de Riza, sabia que ela nunca tentaria nada com ele, por ele ser comprometido com Kathleen. Mesmo se ela gostasse dele mais do que tudo no mundo, ela não ia tentar nada.

"Você está perdendo ela para outro cara! Tudo porque você teve vergonha de chamá-la pra sair! Tudo porque você é um covarde que morre de medo dela te dar um fora! E agora, você está perdendo pra outro cara que é muito mais corajoso que você!"

Roy pensou em explodir a própria cabeça, como ele conseguia ser tão chato e mau consigo mesmo? Um Roy oculto talvez? Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em como parar aquele beijo, outra pessoa que ele tinha acabado de se esquecer completamente apareceu.

- Royzinho, acho que já parou de sangrar e... Uau, que beijo!

Kathleen olhava espantada para Riza e James que agora já tinham se sentado, mas ele estava praticamente se sentando nas pernas nela.

- Você quer ir embora? – Pela primeira vez ele desejava que Kathleen quisesse ir embora.

- Ah, não ta doendo tanto, vamos ficar mais um pouco!

Roy pensou em se jogar no chão e tentar ter um ataque cardíaco novamente. Ele sabia que não queria ficar ali, e qualquer coisa estava valendo. Até um ataque cardíaco.

Dito e Feito. Roy se jogou no chão e começou a se contorcer. Ele tinha aprimorado a técnica depois de ler alguns livros sobre o assunto. Agora além de se contorcer ele apertava o pescoço e não parava de girar os olhos.

- ROY!

KAthleen estava desesperada ao lado dele. Uma multidão estava começando a se formar. Havoc e Helena pararam de se beijar e tinham se levantado, estavam tentando afastar a multidão enquanto Riza estava no chão tentando conter Roy. James tinha ido até o telefone ligar para a ambulância.

Roy começou a dizer coisas sem sentido só para aterrorizar um pouco mais. Riza estava praticamente chorando, muito diferente da Riza de minutos atrás.

Então, ela se colocou em cima de Roy, arrancou sua camisa (O que provocou um grito agourento de Kathleen), e começou a pressionar o coração dele, tentando reativar os batimentos. Roy sentiu dor, ele só estava interpretando, não queria que suas costelas fossem quebradas por um coração que não tinha nada de ruim.

Então, para fingir que as pressões de Riza tinham realmente funcionado ele parou de se contorcer, olhou bem para Riza e ficou parado, então, com uma voz meio falhada ele disse:

- Ri-i-za.

E esticou o braço lentamente.

Ela deixou cair algumas lágrimas e não se conteve, ela estava pouco se lixando que Kathleen estivesse lá, deslizou para o chão, o segurou pelos ombros e o puxou para cima, lhe dando um terno abraço.

- Se-e-eu idiota. – E dizendo isso ela o abraçou ainda mais forte, lágrimas saiam incontroláveis de seus olhos.

- Vamos para um hospital. – Disse Havoc.

Então em alguns segundos Roy se viu amparado por Riza.

Ela, com ajuda de Havoc o levou até a parte de trás do carro, lá ela o deitou em seu colo. Enquanto Havoc e Helena iam na frente.

James disse que ia ficar para auxiliar os outros. Kathleen por sua vez quis ir no carro junto com Roy, mas Havoc pediu que ela ficasse e fosse mais tarde com James. Ela estava muito chocada e resolveu não argumentar.

Roy se sentia culpado por ter estragado a noite de Havoc e Helena, mas por outro lado se sentia imensamente feliz de ter atraído Riza, mesmo que não fosse do melhor jeito.

Agora ele estava ali, deitado no colo dela, ela acariciava seus cabelos e ele podia sentir que ás vezes algumas lágrimas dela caíam sobre o rosto dele, então ela passava as mãos para secá-las.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, ele sentiu que Riza lhe deu um beijo na testa e sussurrou algo incompreensível, mas mesmo assim ele achou esse gesto um tanto significativo.

Logo ele sentiu braços fortes o separarem de sua Riza e o colocarem numa maca, depois de um tempo se viu numa cama, e pelo que ele ouviu ia ficar em observação. Quando requisitaram um acompanhante a primeira voz que ele ouviu foi a de Riza.

- Eu fico com ele.

- Mas Riz, e a tal da Kathleen? – Helena parecia estar preocupada.

- Ela que se dane, eu estou com ele há quinze anos, qualquer sinal dele já tem um significado fixo pra mim. Eu sei interpretá-lo como um livro.

- Está certo – Disse Havoc. – Riza é quem melhor conhece Roy entre nós. Deixe-a ficar. Não está em jogo o namoro dele com aquela garota, mas sim a vida dele. Além disso, com a Riza, ele está mais seguro do que nunca.

Ele se sentiu extremamente grato á Havoc e ainda mais culpado por ter estragado a noite dele.

Um tempo depois, ouviu que uma cadeira foi colocada ao lado da cama, e alguém sentou ali, ele sabia que era Riza, pois o perfume dela estava contagiando o ambiente. Ele tentou dormir, mas não conseguia sabendo que ela estava ali preocupada com ele e ele tinha feito aquilo por puro e espontâneo egoísmo e ciúmes.

De repente ele sentiu que ela acariciava seus cabelos. Ouviu a cadeira ser arrastada para mais perto. Ela pegou uma das mãos dele e a segurou no próprio rosto, como se ela quisesse fingir que Roy a acariciava.

E como ele queria não estar se fingindo de recém enfartado agora.

Acordou no outro dia, abriu os olhos lentamente, sentiu algo apoiado em sua barriga, olhou, era a cabeça dela. Então por alguns segundos ele pôde contemplar a beleza dela, esticou o braço e com esse gesto ela acordou, parecia meio assustada por te cochilado em cima da barriga dele, então os olhares se cruzaram e ele disse:

- Oi.

- Ah Roy...

Ela acariciou o rosto dele sorrindo intensamente. Ele deu um sorrisinho rápido, fez um gesto para que se sentasse, ela se sentou, e ele pôde perceber o quão perto a cadeira estava da cama e o quão perto o rosto dela estava do dele.

Então, fingindo um pouco de esforço, ele esticou o braço e colocou a mão no rosto dela, ela pareceu surpresa com essa reação mas não disse nada, só levantou as mãos e segurou a mão dele que lhe acariciava o rosto.

- Ontem, eu pensei que ia te perder.

- Eu sou um cara forte.

Ele forçou um sorriso, seu peito estava doendo, talvez pela costela quebrada. Sim, ela fez tanta força para tentar "reativar" o coração de Roy naquele momento, que, lhe quebrou uma costela, mas o que é uma costela perto de uma vida?

Ele fez um sinal para ela se aproximar, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas ele não disse nada, segurou um pouco dos cabelos dela e os cheirou, algo que ele sempre quis fazer. E o perfume dela realmente dançou no nariz dele, como nunca tinha dançado antes, aquela estava sendo a dança mais intensa daquele cheiro para ele.

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo?!

Riza se levantou bruscamente e olhou para trás, Kathleen tinha acabado de entrar no quarto, trazia chocolates consigo.

- O que você acha? Checando a respiração dele. Licença.

Dizendo isso Riza saiu do quarto.

- Hum. – Katy se sentiu convencida, colocou os chocolates sobre a cômoda e se ajoelhou perto da cama de Roy, ele não podia simplesmente fingir que estava dormindo se segundos antes estava acariciando os cabelos de Riza, então fingiu que estava tentando dormir.

- Oi. – Ele disse num tom bem baixo.

- Oi Royzinho... Trouxe chocolates, quando você melhorar eu mesma vou dar alguns pra você, tá?

Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado. Katy lhe acariciou os cabelos e fez uma careta ao perceber que o perfume de Riza estava impregnado nele.

- O que ela está fazendo com você?

Ele fez um pequeno gesto negativo com a cabeça, como se quisesse dizer nada.

- Só... Acordei... Agora.

- Ah, não precisa me explicar nada. Espero que você melhore Royzinho. Hoje é sábado, não posso ficar o dia todo em um hospital, tenho algumas coisas á fazer. Tchau amor.

E dizendo isso, Katy saiu do quarto e não voltou o resto do dia. Riza demorou á voltar depois que Katy foi embora, Roy se perguntou se era porque ela não gostava de Katy ou porque ela tinha ciúmes dele e de Katy.

Tudo correu muito bem o resto do dia, Riza lhe deu comida, ficou ao lado dele, comentou algumas coisas do que aconteceu depois, como, depois que Havoc e Helena nos trouxeram pra cá, os dois sumiram e só voltaram a dar notícias hoje de manhã, Havoc ligou para Breda e pediu que ele avisasse a todos que os dois estavam muito bem.

Roy sorriu, algumas pessoas tinham muita sorte com esse tipo de coisa. Ele tinha que admitir que não era o maior azarado, mas ele sabia que as garotas com quem saía não eram nada comparadas á Riza.

Ele sabia que aqueles momentos no hospital seriam transformados em sonhos e lembrados por ele o resto da vida. Por um instante ele pensou em sempre fazer isso.

"Muito arriscado, você ia ser afastado do quartel por problemas cardíacos"

O domingo foi praticamente a mesma coisa, Katy não veio. Mas Breda, Fallman e Fuery vieram, trouxeram um rádio para Roy. Havoc e Helena também apareceram, de mãos dadas e visivelmente felizes. Também tinham ajudado os outros á comprar o rádio. (Eles não eram baratos naquela época, eram como uma televisão).

Quando Havoc e Helena saíram da sala, Roy ouviu Riza soltar um pequeno e breve suspiro, ela ficou meio surpresa que tivesse sido tão alto. Mas ele se sentiu feliz por isso. Isso significava que ela talvez também quisesse estar como eles, com alguém que a amasse ao lado. E Roy tinha em mente a pessoa certa pra isso.

No fim do Domingo, ele foi liberado e mandado para casa. Riza foi com ele e prometeu ficar para ajudá-lo. Ele e ela iam tirar licença por umas três semanas e o teste de alquimista de Roy ia ser adiado para o outro mês.

Roy não podia querer coisa melhor. Mas ele tinha se esquecido de um detalhe, Kathleen.

**N/A: Ei gente! Eu ia postar esse capítulo com o anterior como um todo, mas achei que tava grande demais e resolvi separar. Mas então, muito obrigada por lerem! DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


	7. And you wish she was me

**N/A: Hey! Demorou mas saiu! Meu pc me ama e ficou mais de uma semana incapacitado, era pra ter saído mais cedo, mas enfim, capítulo 7 de WYTW novinho e fresquinho pra vocês. Aproveitem ;P**

**And you wish ****she was me**

A segunda feira estava sendo muito agitada. Eram dez horas e Riza estava no quartel atrás das assinaturas requeridas para a licença de saúde de Roy.

Então em um relance ela viu Havoc saindo de dentro de um armário de vassouras no fundo do corredor, cinco minutos depois, um emaranhado de cabelos loiros saiu também, Helena.

A amiga não pareceu ter visto Riza, estava muito ocupada verificando se o caminho estava seguro, ao mesmo tempo ela ia dando um jeito no cabelo. Ela só reparou em Riza uns minutos depois:

- RIZ!

- Helena!

Helena foi correndo em direção á Riza, e lhe deu um abraço de urso, ela parecia muito³ mais feliz que o normal.

- AI RIZA, EU PRECISO TE CONTAR TANTAAAA COISA!

Os outros lançavam vários tipos de olhares para as duas, Helena não parava de pular de emoção implorando para Riza alguns minutos e já que Riza realmente precisava falar com ela, resolveu acompanhar a amiga.

As duas foram até o refeitório, sempre estava cheio e barulhento, ninguém repararia no que quer que elas estivessem conversando.

Helena expulsou um cadete de uma mesa, se sentou e começou:

- Ah, Riza! Depois que o Roy teve o piripaque e a gente deixou vocês no hospital, o Jean disse que seria ótimo se nós pudéssemos continuar, entende? Ai ele me perguntou o que eu gostava de fazer e aí eu contei...

- Contou o que?

- Que uma das coisas que eu mais amo fazer é ir num balanço! E você sabe que faz séculos que eu não vou em um balanço e... Você ta me ouvindo?

- Sim, pode continuar. – Na verdade Riza absorvia poucas palavras da amiga, ela ainda estava muito preocupada em ter deixado Roy sozinho no apartamento dele, mesmo ele protestando pra ela que estava bem.

- Bom, ai ele ficou meio surpreso, aposto que ele esperava um jantar chique e tudo o mais e...

- Um jantar chique vindo de você? Nem eu esperaria isso, Helena.

- Ah, oi Jack! (Jack é o cara negro de dois metros, amigo de Helena)

Ele deu um rápido oi para Helena, lançou um olhar desapontado para Riza e saiu do refeitório. Riza ficou meio confusa com aquilo, ela havia percebido que ele não era o único a lhe lançar aquele tipo de olhar, a maioria dos homens fazia a mesma coisa, talvez Helena soubesse porque, mas ela prometeu a si mesma que ia ouvir a história da amiga antes de qualquer pergunta.

- Continuando, ele ficou meio surpreso, mas ai ele disse que era por isso que ele gostava de mim, porque eu era imprevisível! Riza, ele disse QUE GOSTAVA DE MIM! (puppy eyes).

Riza sorriu e disse:

- Isso é muito bom... Mas e o sábado e o domingo? Me disseram que vocês sumiram!

- Ah... Isso... – De repente Helena ficou muito vermelha, seu tom de voz abaixou e ela continuou:

- Bom, ele meio que pediu pra ficar com ele o resto da noite na sexta, mas assim, nós não fizemos nada demais, ele me levou pro apartamento dele, e lá tem uma vista linda! Ficamos acordados até o sol aparecer, mas assim, a gente só ficou conversando sabe. Eu só me dei conta que dormi quando ele me acordou... Era mais ou menos uma e meia da tarde...

- E como ele te acordou? – Riza tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, ela gostava de ouvir sobre as conquistas de Helena.

- Aaaaaah, você sabe... – Ela estava num tom escarlate – Ele me abraçou e começou e me beijar, sussurrar o meu nome... Esse tipo de coisa... Ai ele disse que tinha me preparado uma surpresa, eu ainda tava com a roupa da noite de sexta, então a gente passou em casa e eu me troquei, deixei um bilhete pro James e fui com o Jean...

- E qual era a surpresa?

- Ele me levou num parquinho! UM PARQUINHO! – Helena estava quase explodindo de alegria.

- Um parquinho?

- Sim! Ele me levou num parquinho e me guiou até o balanço, ai ele começou a me balançar!! Ai entre um empurrão e outro no balanço ele me beijava... Ai Riz, foi tão lindo! Ele é tão lindo!

- Hehe, mas eu aposto que vocês não ficaram o sábado inteiro no balanço.

- Ah, a gente ficou praticamente a tarde inteira no parquinho, á noite antes de voltar pra casa dele eu passei em casa pra pegar mais roupas, o James tava lá e disse que tinha pego um pouco do meu dinheiro pra pagar a minha parte do presente do Roy, ai eu disse pra ele pegar a parte do Jean do meu dinheiro também que depois ele me pagava. Mas aí o James perguntou onde que eu tava, eu não respondi, peguei minhas roupas e voltei pra casa do Jean, e ele tinha me feito uma surpresa!

- Qual? – Riza já estava totalmente entretida na história de Helena.

- Ele me preparou um jantar á luz de velas! Ai a gente foi conversando, eu contei do presente, ele ficou todo agradecido de eu ter feito aquilo por ele, ai combinamos de ir visitar o Roy no domingo e...

- E?

- Ah, você sabe, jantar á luz de velas, só nós dois sozinhos lá... Aquele clima... Resumindo: Estágio avançado.

- Uau... E foi bom?

- Demais... Quase repetimos no armário agora pouco, mas... Ele não é muito confortável e ainda não pegamos a prática total, entende?

Helena estava praticamente vinho, toda aquela conversa sobre ela e Havoc sempre a deixava envergonhada.

- No armário?

- Ah, eu não tenho culpa de ser criativa.

- E o James?

- Ah, ele não pergunta pelo o que não quer ouvir a resposta... Mas... Ele já me perguntou de você umas três vezes hoje. Você pensa que eu não reparei no hiper super mega ultra amasso de vocês aquele dia? Menina, foi lindo!

- Ele me pegou desprevenida, eu desequilibrei...

- Aham... Sei... Não precisa admitir que o meu irmão tem pegada...

- Então deve ser coisa de família, não é?

- Ãnh...?? Você beijou algum irmão que eu não conheço?

- Não. Pensa que eu não vi você puxando o Havoc na sexta?

- Ah... Aquilo... – Helena sorriu e o seu tom avermelhado voltou.

- Uma pergunta por curiosidade. O que você disse pra ele... Antes.

- Que eu era... Uma pessoa muito imprevisível.

As duas começaram a rir, um grupinho de subordinados de Hughes passou em frente á mesa e olhou para Riza de uma forma estranha. Ela parou de rir imediatamente.

- O que foi Riz?

- Não sei, todos os homens estão me olhando estranho essa manhã.

- Hum... Deve ser por causa da aposta do banheiro.

- Aposta... Do banheiro?!

- É. O James me contou uma vez... No banheiro masculino, eles tem várias apostas, e uma delas era...

- Era?

- Pra ver qual militar daqui ia conseguir te beijar primeiro.

- O que?! – Riza estava chocada.

- É... James me disse que era uma das mais populares.

- Mas como...?! Porque...?!

- Ah menina, você é pop entre os caras daqui... Uns noventa por cento deles daria tudo pra ficar com você.

- Mas... Eu... Eu sou tão discreta, não tem como eles...

- É justamente por isso, Riza! Os homens não pensam como a gente... Tudo pra eles é um prêmio que precisa ser conquistado! Você já deu foras em inúmeros caras do quartel, é óbvio que eles iam começar a competir pra ver quem que não ia ser rejeitado. Quem ia conseguir o prêmio maior!

- Mas você também dá fora em um monte!

- Mas não em todos! Olha, já foi o Graham do Batalhão 3, uns 3 caras do Norte que vieram em treinamento uma vez, o Richard da ala 2 e...

- Ok... Já entendi. Mas mesmo assim, não deixa de ser estranho.

- Não encuca ta... Eles tão te olhando assim porque provavelmente eles já sabem de sexta.

- O que?!

- Ah Riza, as notícias por aqui se tele-transportam. Você já devia saber disso.

- Mas... Ah, esquece. Que horas são?

- Quase onze... Porque?

- Eu tenho que ir!

- Porque? Não vai nem falar com o James?

- Não dá! Eu tenho que pegar os papéis logo e não posso deixar o Roy sozinho o dia todo!

- Hunf... Você não precisa ser babá dele. Porque aquele sirigaita magrela que se diz namorada dele não faz o serviço?

Riza deu um olhar mortal em Helena.

- Okey, Okey! Boa sorte! Eu falo pro James que não deu tempo de você dar Oi pra ele.

- Obrigada, Helena. É que eu ainda tenho que fazer a mudança.

- Mudança?!

- Eu vou passar 3 semanas cuidando dele, se eu quiser minha licença eu tenho que ter residência temporária na casa da vítima.

- Ah, malditos protocolos... Eu vou pedir folga pro Armstrong e vou te ajudar!

- Se é o que você quer...

- Claro que sim!! Eu amo³² mudanças!

- Certo... Te vejo em casa ás 2.

- Okey, Até lá Riz.

Riza se levantou e correu até a secretaria, Hughes já tinha dado uma boa adiantada no processo, só faltava a assinatura de Riza na licença dela e a de Roy na dele. Ela pegou os papéis e anotou mentalmente de procurar Hughes para agradecê-lo depois.

Ela já estava na saída do quartel quando viu o treinador chegando, Kathleen e mais duas amigas estavam junto dele.

- Ei, Riza!

- Bom dia Treinador Colch. – Ela queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- E Então Riza, o pedido de licença acabou de chegar lá na área de treinamento, mas que azar hem, logo seu superior?

- Pois é... É uma pena.

- Ela vai tirar licença pra cuidar do "superior"?

- Isso mesmo Kathleen. Nem mesmo os bons de briga escapam de vez em quando... Hehe... O que o Mustang teve?

- Ataque Cardíaco.

- Como você sabe Kathleen?

- Eu sou namorada dele, treinador. Na verdade quem devia estar com ele sou eu. – Kathleen encarava Riza, que também fazia o mesmo. Por um instante o treinador Colch jurou ter visto aquelas ligações de raio entre os olhos delas.

Riza por sua vez não ia agüentar muito mais tempo ali se controlando, uma hora ou outra ela ainda ia acabar dando uns tabefes naquela pirralha. Mas ela não tinha tempo pra brigas, tinha que voltar logo ao apartamento de Roy e pegar a assinatura dele.

- Bom, com licença. Eu tenho que ir.

- Aonde você vai?

- Creio que não é da sua conta, Cartney.

- Ah, bom saber... Hawkeye.

Riza contou mentalmente até dez e foi andando em direção aos carros, não ia aturar uma garotinha impertinente como aquela por muito tempo.

Quando chegou no apartamento de Roy, estava tudo muito quieto. Ela foi adentrando o lugar e se deparou com um Roy tentando cozinhar. Mas ele estava meio incapacitado, uma vez que tinha uma costela quebrada.

- Ah, bom dia. – Ele sorria.

- Coronel! Vá se deitar!

- Por favor, Riza... Eu não posso nem quero ficar de cama por três semanas. Eu tenho um espírito livre!

- Bom, pelo menos pela primeira semana, você vai tomar todos os cuidados possíveis, ouviu?

- Ok... Mas eu acho que vou precisar de ajuda pra voltar pro quarto. Você não sabe o martírio que foi pra chegar até aqui sozinho. – Obviamente Roy queria tirar uma casquinha, mesmo que realmente fosse desconfortável se mexer e toda vez que ele respirava a costela quebrada emitia pontadas de dor.

Riza ficou meio anestesiada ao ouvir o próprio nome saindo nas palavras dele, ela hesitou por uns 3 segundos, que não passaram despercebidos por ele.

- Algum problema?

- Ãnh...? Não! Não! Só estava pensando o melhor jeito de te levar...

- Ah, sim. – Ele sorriu e esperou ela se aproximar.

Riza chegou perto e pegou na cintura dele meio de lado, de forma que ele pudesse passar o braço pelo ombro dela, depois ela firmou a mão no tronco dele, assim se ele se desequilibrasse, ela conseguiria salvá-lo de uma queda feia.

Roy fingia caminhar com dificuldade, embora a costela estivesse doendo. Ele tropeçou no tapete, mas as mãos firmes dela o seguraram de forma que ele praticamente nem se inclinasse. Ele sorriu e disse:

- Essa foi boa.

Riza retribuiu com um sorriso e continuou o guiando até a cama, quando chegaram ao lado da mesma, Roy foi tentando se ajeitar, Riza ia segurando o braço dele de forma que ele não caísse bruscamente.

De propósito Roy fingiu se desequilibrar enquanto deitava, ela tentou segura-lo, mas ele era mais forte e deu um puxão no braço dela, ambos caíram na cama, ela em cima dele.

O corpo quente dele deixou Riza totalmente desorientada, ela ficou parada, imóvel, só ouvindo a respiração descompassada dela própria e dele.

Roy por sua vez sentia o paraíso! Ela estava ali, em cima dele, na casa dele. Mesmo que não fosse pelo motivo que ele gostaria que fosse.

De repente a vozinha da razão de Riza falou mais alto: "Ele tem namorada! Não pode! É fruto proibido! E o James, como é que ele fica?"

Num pulo ela se levantou, se soltando dos braços dele que tinha se entrelaçado no corpo dela durante a queda.

Quando olhou para ele, ela jurou ter visto um sorriso, mas foi tão rápido que ela não soube afirmar se era isso mesmo. Roy a olhava meio confuso, então ele disse:

- Desculpe. Não deu pra me equilibrar...

- Ah, não se preocupe. Não foi nada.

Ele terminou de se ajeitar na cama, então Riza lhe mostrou os papéis e ele assinou.

- Volto mais tarde, lá pelas duas horas... Helena vai me ajudar com a mudança. Tente dormir.

- Certo. – Ele sorriu.

Riza respondeu o sorriso dele com outro sorriso, então saiu rapidamente do apartamento. Seu coração estava descompassado, como ele conseguia deixa-la naquela situação? Com aqueles pensamentos? Era praticamente desumano tentar agüentar a tentação naquele lugar.

Ela entrou no carro e foi até o quartel, era mais ou menos uma hora. Provavelmente ela teria que esperar as moças da secretaria voltarem do almoço.

Dito e Feito. Riza teve que esperar. Dessa vez ela reparou muito mais nos homens, a maioria a olhava daquela forma que os outros haviam olhado mais cedo. Agora ela sabia o porquê... Estava surpresa por ser tão... Popular no mundo masculino. Mas um grito a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Hawkeye!

- Hughes! Como vai?

- Muito bem. O tempo ainda está nublado. Isso ajuda a espantar alguns repórteres...

- Ah... Eu não sabia que você tinha sido chamado para a escolta.

- Não fui. Estou cobrindo o seu horário.

- Sério? Ah! Muito obrigada!

- Não tem de que... A saúde daquele porco velho do Mustang tem que melhorar, afinal, como ele está?

- Ele está melhorando... Se você quiser ir visitá-lo, eu não gosto de deixá-lo sozinho. Você sabe, disseram que era bom que ele ficasse em observação.

- Claro... Mas... Deve estar uma bagunça por lá, não é? Soube que você vai meio que se mudar, de acordo com o protocolo.

- Ah, sim... Mas vai ser temporário.

- Hum... Bom, obrigado por me convidar, Hawkeye. Acho que quarta feira eu apareço por lá.

- Vamos esperar por você. Até Hughes.

- Até.

- E Hughes.

- Sim?

- Obrigado por ter adiantado os papéis.

- Não tem de que.

Hughes seguiu seu caminho e foi para o bloco de testes, ele era um dos avaliadores daquele dia. Riza reparou em como o quartel ficava mais lotado com o exame de alquimistas federais. Além de novatos, havia os já alquimistas que só iam renovar a licença.

Algumas das secretárias tinham chegado, Riza pegou os papéis e levou até elas, agora era só arquivar e processo finalizado.

Enquanto isso Kathleen estava em uma ligação com o pai:

- Não pai! Ela vai ficar de enfermeira dele por três semanas!

- Mas filha, esse é o protocolo. Ela é subordinada.

- ELA NÃO É SÓ SUBORDINADA! EU QUERO ELA FORA DOS CUIDADOS DELE!

- Mas você cuidaria dele?

- É claro que sim!  
- Já arquivaram os documentos?

- Acho que sim...

- Hum... Então você vai ter que espera uns 15 dias, filha...

- Mas pai! 15 dias são praticamente duas semanas!

- Prefere que ela fique as três?

- Não. Quanto menos tempo possível melhor.

- Certo... Vou mover alguns pauzinhos.

- Obrigada, Pai. Eu te amo.

- Eu também, filha.

A garota desligou o telefone e caminhou triunfante até o escritório de Armstrong.

- Se ela pensa que vai ganhar de mim nessa... Ah, ela está é muito enganada!

**N/A: Pessoal! Desculpem a demora pra postar por aqui, é que ultimamente eu tava muiiito tapada pra escrever, mas agora acho que o fogo da inspiração voltou. (Ta, essa foi péssima). Espero que tenham gostado! DEIXEM REVIEWS ;P**


	8. New

Riza caminhava apressada, queria sair dali o quanto antes

**N/A: Hey Pipou! Demorou mas saiu! Quinze páginas no word... E realmente um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever... Aproveitem!**

**New**

Riza caminhava apressada, queria sair dali o quanto antes.

Para cuidar do Coronel, ela também devia tirar uma folga. Roy já estava naturalmente afastado por problemas na saúde. Riza estremeceu ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se ela não tivesse conseguido salvá-lo á tempo.

Chegou na secretária e pediu pelos papéis, a mulher foi conferir os arquivos de Riza. Voltou minutos depois meio confusa e disse:

- Tem certeza que já não fez isso? Já existe uma entrada para folga em Hawkeye, Riza.

- Já?

- Sim, foi feita hoje mais cedo.

- Ah, claro. Eu me esqueci. Desculpe.

- Não é nada. – A moça sorriu. Riza retribuiu e saiu dali. Realmente ajudava muito ter um amigo na ala de informações. Hughes sempre estava atualizado e provavelmente sabia que Riza era a primeira opção para Roy, ele já tinha facilitado tudo.

Ela sabia que dali meia hora, os papéis já teriam sido aprovados e arquivados. Agora não havia mais nenhum problema burocrático quanto á tudo aquilo, a única coisa que ela tinha que se preocupar agora era com a mudança.

"E Kathleen" – A vozinha soou maldosamente.

- Com certeza ela não vai deixar que tudo corra tão fácil, mas ela não pode fazer nada demais por enquanto. Os papéis já foram, até o Fuhrer demoraria uns dez dias para cancelar tudo.

Riza sentiu o gostinho da vitória na boca. Ela não odiava a garota Cartney, mas seus instintos já haviam a informado que elas eram inimigas. Ambas caçavam pelo mesmo prêmio. Roy.

Havia algumas caixas na saída do quartel, então Riza se lembrou da mudança. Não tinha muito tempo pra pensar em Kathleen e suas tramóias, tinha que chegar em seu apartamento no máximo em meia hora para começar a mudança.

E ela sabia que Helena ia dar chilique se ficasse esperando demais.

Quando Riza chegou, Helena já estava lá. Ela tinha colocado uma calça de moletom verde e uma blusa branca. Parecia meio confusa e desolada, sua expressão mudou rapidamente quando ela viu Riza, um sorriso estendido enquanto dizia:

- Oi Riz!

- Oi Helena... – Riza sorriu, mas não pode deixar de ignorar a expressão anterior da amiga - O que foi?

- Bom, eu sei que não é muito apropriado e que você vai achar besteira mas... Eu não estou vendo nenhum caminhão nem nada... Cadê aqueles caras musculosos e gostosos que costumam fazer esse tipo de serviço?

- Não contratei ninguém, pretendo que façamos tudo sozinhas, se você veio só pra ver os caras da mudança pode ir, eu não ligo.

- Não! Como você ousa insinuar isso? Eu adoro fazer mudanças... Os caras seriam tipo... O bônus... Entende? – Ela olhou para a rua, seu rosto corou. Provavelmente tinha se lembrado de algo entre Havoc e ela. Riza resolveu dizer algo:

- Eu não vou levar móveis nem nada... Só coisas mais pessoais, e que podem ser carregadas sem esforço nenhum.

- Hum... Achei que você fosse transportar muita coisa. Sei lá...

- Eu vou... Por isso preciso da ajuda de alguém... Só porque não são pesadas não quer dizer que sejam muitas... E além do mais, eu preciso de alguém que me lembre de tudo...

- Está falando com a pessoa certa! – Helena deu um sorriso convencido. – Mas e então, vamos começar ou vamos ficar de papo por aqui mesmo?

- Não. Sabe, eu já fiz algumas mudanças pra facilitar. Tem algumas caixas lá em cima que nem foram abertas... E outras que estão na metade... Eu esvaziei algumas e deixei para as coisas de agora.

- Ah!! Ótimo, eu gosto de mexer direto com a massa... Isso vai ser tão legal!

As duas subiram o lance de escadas e Riza abriu a porta, Hayate veio correndo alegremente.

- Riz, o que você vai fazer com o Hayate?

- Vou levá-lo comigo. Não posso deixá-lo sozinho aqui.

- Hum, será que o Roy gosta de cachorros?

- Se não gosta vai ser obrigado á gostar.

- Uii. Você daria uma ótima generala.

Riza riu e olhou para o apartamento, agora que ela tinha parado para pensar no que ia levar, ela percebeu que não tinha a mínima idéia do que levar com ela. Além de Hayate.

- O que foi?

- Não sei o que eu levo.

- Porque não começa fazendo uma lista? Ai a gente vai descartando os itens até sobrar o que dá pra levar.

- Isso...

Elas se sentaram na mesinha da cozinha e começaram a lista:

_Lista de coisas á levar_

_- Hayate._

_- Travesseiro_

_- Comida para Hayate._

_- Roupas casuais._

_- Farda Militar._

_- Roupa de baixo._

_- Pijama._

_- Remédios._

_- Livro de cabeceira._

_- Escova de Dente._

_- Escova de Cabelo._

_- Perfume._

_- Roupão._

_- Chinelos._

_- Brinquedos do Hayate._

_- Manuais de armas._

_- Armas._

Helena pegou a lista das mãos de Riza e adicionou mais três itens:

_- Hiper Lingerie. (Sugestão da Helena)_

_- Maquiagem . (Sugestão da Helena)_

_- Livros de Auto-Controle. (Sugestão da Helena)_

Riza pegou a lista e fez uma careta.

- O que foi Riz?

- O que você espera que eu vá fazer com uma "hiper lingerie"?

- Ah, coisas que normalmente fazemos com "hiper lingerie". – Helena fazia uma cara maliciosa quando do nada teve um acesso de riso.

- O que foi?! – Riza não estava achando graça, a resposta de Helena foi entrecortada por risadas. Riza esperou que a amiga se acalmasse, então com uma golfada de ar, Helena começou:

- Imagina, ele já recuperado. Então você aparece com sua "hiper lingerie"! Imagina a cara dele? Imagina a força de vontade que ele ia ter que ter pra se segurar? Ah, eu não quero perder isso quando acontecer.

- Não vai acontecer.

- O que?

- Eu não vou levar lingerie.

- Mas é claro que vai! Ela não é direcionada pro Mustang!

- Não?

- Não! Ta esquecendo do meu irmão?

- Mas, seu irmão...

- Bom, você não acha que ele vai ficar longe de você todo esse tempo não é?

- Ah, eu achei que...

- Não, ele não vai. Então eu já acho melhor você ficar preparada, não vai querer surpreendê-lo com calcinha de algodão do Carrefour, né?

- Eu...

- Por Deus, Riza! O que ele vai pensar de você? E de mim?! Nãaao, você vai levar a lingerie e ponto. Eu não convivo com você á todo esse tempo para você me decepcionar assim...

- Ok Helena, não precisa fazer escândalo. Eu levo a lingerie.

- AEE! É por isso que eu te amo, Riza!

Helena deu um abraço em Riza, e as duas começaram a pegar as coisas da lista e encaixotá-las.

Enquanto isso Roy esperava ansioso em seu apartamento pela chegada dela.

Ele continuava achando que devia filmar tudo e mandar para a seleção do Oscar, realmente ninguém havia percebido que ele estava fingindo, é claro que a costela fraturada ajudava bastante, mesmo não doendo tanto agora.

Era seguro andar normalmente agora, mas ele devia ficar preparado para quando Riza chegasse.

Morar com Riza. Viver com ela, mesmo que por três semanas era altamente tentador. Ele não sabia se poderia se controlar por todo esse tempo.

A brincadeira com Kathleen estava começando a cansar, ela realmente se achava a dona dele, isso não era legal. Além do mais, Riza e James pareciam estar começando a se dar bem.

UGH! Roy imaginou Riza se casando com James. Enquanto ele ficava sentado na primeira fileira, ou quem sabe até como padrinho, ao lado de Katy ou de alguma outra acompanhante. Seu estômago estremeceu, ele cambaleou. Sua costela doeu.

Enquanto isso, Kathleen andava apressadamente até o alojamento, ela não ia ficar de braços cruzados esperando pelos quinze dias passarem. Ela ia atrás deles, ia se impregnar em Roy como uma praga, não ia deixar brecha nenhuma para a loira. E é óbvio, ia fazer um pouco de fusca. (se gabar do que Riza não tem e ela tem, Roy).

- Preciso fazer compras.

Kathleen pediu uma pequena folga de algumas horas para Armstrong, ela encobriria depois. Chamou Pamela para acompanhá-la.

Uma hora depois, as duas estavam em uma lojinha no centro, pequena, no segundo andar. Mesmo pelo ambiente degradante, a lojinha tinha todo tipo de afrodisíacos, chás, poções entre outras coisas menores, como por exemplo, amuletos de sorte.

- O que você veio procurar aqui? Poção do amor? – Pamela disse zombando, Katy fez uma careta e respondeu:

- Não, essas coisas não existem. Nem aqui. Estou atrás de uns afrodisíacos.

- Ah... Nisso essa loja é especialista, as meninas vivem comentando...

- Eu sei, por isso que estou aqui. Me ajude a achar algo interessante.

Enquanto Katy se empenhava em sua busca, Riza e Helena terminavam de empacotar as últimas coisas e coloca-las nas caixas.

- Ufa, não foi muita coisa... Só duas caixas...

- É... Realmente foi mais rápido que eu pensei... Quer companhia até lá?

- Seria ótimo, ainda não estou acostumada com a idéia.

- Entendo.

As duas loiras ajeitaram as caixas no carro e foram á caminho do apartamento de Roy.

Enquanto isso, ele já estava fazendo uma rodinha no carpete de tanto andar em círculos. A cabeça de Roy estava á mil, ele tinha que se controlar, não podia espiar, não podia fazer graça e além de tudo tomar todo o cuidado possível para não deixar que Riza desconfiasse de algo.

Alguém tocou a campainha.

- É ela!

Ele foi mancando até a porta, a abriu.

- Royzinho!

Não era Riza, era Katy.

- Ah! Oi! – Ele não pôde conter a surpresa. – O que te traz aqui?!

- Bom, somos namorados, eu pensei que te fazer uma visitinha não ia fazer mal algum, estou errada? – ela sorria radiante.

- Não, de forma alguma. Entre.

Roy foi mancando até o sofá, se sentou e esperou. Kathleen estava acompanhada de uma de suas amigas, ela parecia acanhada.

- Por favor, Katy, quem é sua amiga?

- Pamela Travis. Roy Mustang.

- Ah, sim. Prazer. – Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça de longe, a garota retribuiu da mesma forma.

Kathleen começou a conversar com Roy. Pamela havia sentado ao lado dela e olhava atentamente o apartamento. Roy se sentiu meio desconfortável e apreensivo, Riza chegaria logo, não seria uma cena muito bonita.

- Algo errado?

- Que? Não! Porque?

- Você parece distante.

- É a dor.

- Ah, tadinho. – Katy deu um beijo em Roy, o beijo foi se transformando em algo mais ardente. Pamela estava constrangida. E como a lei de Murphy nunca falha, Riza não poderia ter chegado numa hora pior.

A loira e Helena subiram antes para ver se estava tudo bem, quando Riza viu que a porta estava aberta não sabia o que esperar, mas ao chegar à soleira da porta, ela viu.

Kathleen estava aos amassos com Roy, ele tinha as mãos a deixando numa distância segura das costelas. Riza sorriu ao ver que eles não estavam sozinhos, havia uma das amigas de Kathleen sentada no outro sofá, ela parecia grata por Riza e Helena terem chegado á tempo.

Riza tentou ser discreta, mas Helena tinha como sobrenome a atenção, quando chegou á soleira e viu a cena ela deixou transparecer seu nojo e disse:

- Meu deus, até nessa situação... – E fez um gesto de desaprovação, tão cínico que Riza teve que segurar o riso.

Os dois pararam imediatamente. Riza teve a impressão de ter visto uma fuzilada mortal no olhar de Katy por alguns segundos, já Roy estava com uma expressão dura. Ele deu um meio sorriso para Riza, meio constrangido pelo momento que foi pego.

"Droga, eu me preparo o dia todo... E é assim que acontece..."

Ele tentava não mostrar, mas estava extremamente irritado. Não era pra Riza ter sido recepcionada assim. Riza também não estava nada feliz de encontrar os dois daquele jeito. Ela odiava ter que ver Roy se amassando com Kathleen, era um dos poucos momentos em que ela se descontrolava, e ela odiava se descontrolar. Dessa vez o impacto não tinha sido muito maior pois ela sabia que Kathleen estava de visita, a amiga ali do lado provava tudo.

Kathleen se levantou e disse olhando para Roy:

- Eu te trouxe um presentinho. Chocolates. Mas eu não quero que você os coma agora, me espere pra abrir a caixa, certo?

- Certo. – Ele se esforçou pra sorrir. Kathleen abriu o maior sorriso, deu um beijo suave em Roy, se dirigiu à amiga que não tinha soltado nenhuma palavra desde a chegada e disse:

- Vamos, Pamela. Armstrong não vai gostar de nos ver fora do horário.

- Também acho... Até mais.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido para Helena e Riza, as duas retribuíram da mesma forma, Pamela foi saindo. Katy ficou para trás e novamente beijou Roy e sussurrou um tchau no ouvido dele. Saiu sem dizer nada para Riza e Helena.

Helena imediatamente foi indo atrás e fechou a porta, fez uma careta e disse:

- Já vai tarde. Meu deus! Nossa senhora da bicicletinha me daí equilíbrio! Como você consegue Mustang?

- Er... – Roy nunca tinha falado direito com Helena, estava meio intimidado pelo jeito que ela falava com ele, como se fossem velhos amigos.

- Ta, esquece. Onde é o banheiro?

- Primeira á esquerda.

- Obrigada.

Helena deu um leve pisque para Riza, mas antes de qualquer outra coisa, ela foi saltitando até o corredor, entrou no banheiro e se trancou lá.

Agora só restava Roy e Riza. Ele olhou sem graça para ela e murmurou:

- Desculpe... Por aquilo... Eu sei que você não gosta de ver eu e a Katy... Bem, você entendeu.

- Sim, mas não se preocupe... Vocês são namorados, não é?

- Er... Bom, É.

- Então não tenho direito nenhum de achar ruim de vocês.

Na verdade Riza estava sendo cautelosa, se Roy realmente se convencesse que ela odiava a idéia dele e de Katy como um casal, talvez ele tentasse se aproveitar... Riza não queria isso. Mesmo morrendo de medo que um dia ele e Katy firmassem ainda mais o compromisso, ela não queria dar uma de pivô de separação.

- Mas então, onde estão as suas coisas?

- Nossa! Quase me esqueci! Consegue agüentar aí por uns minutos?

- Claro.

- HELENA! EU VOU DESCER!

Antes de qualquer outra coisa, alguém destrancou a porta do banheiro e como uma flecha cruzou a sala e desceu as escadarias.

- Assustador.

- Ela é assim mesmo. Com o tempo você se acostuma.

Riza desceu calmamente, o coração na mão. Ele parecia cada vez mais lindo, mesmo que ela achasse impossível que ele conseguisse, ele sempre conseguia. Quando chegou lá embaixo Helena estava xingando.

- O que foi?

- Aquelas duas biscates!

- O que?!

- Cartney e a amiga!!

- O que elas fizeram?

- Bom, simplesmente pegaram o nosso carro.

- O QUE?

- É... Com certeza a Cartney tem uma chave... Simplesmente pegaram o carro!

- E as minhas coisas?

- Eu não sei.

Um ódio profundo subiu em Riza. Como aquela pirralha ousava? Ai se ela tivesse uma arma. Esse era o problema de carros militares... Qualquer militar podia pegar emprestado.

- E agora? – Helena estava praticamente esgoelando.

- Pegamos um táxi, vamos ao quartel, pegamos o carro e as caixas.

- Como você sabe que elas foram pro quartel?

- Ué, Katy disse algo sobre... Horário com o Armstrong.

- HAHAHAHA!

- Que?  
- Armstrong e horário? Não, ela não pode estar falando sério... O cara não liga pra turnos... Dizem que é por isso q ele ainda é major, muito... Mole.

- Hum... De qualquer forma temos que tentar. Vou subir e avisar o Roy.

- Vai lá... Eu vou chamar um táxi...

Riza subiu e encontrou Roy deitado no sofá, roncando. Ela não ia acordá-lo para dizer sobre aquilo. Simplesmente desceu novamente e foi atrás de Helena.

Helena tentava chamar um táxi, mas nenhum parava. Riza tentou também, mas as tentativas eram desanimadoras.

- Espera aí, vamos ver se eles não param.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Observe e aprenda, Rizinha.

Helena caminhou até a metade da rua, um táxi vinha em alta velocidade, então ela levantou a blusa deixando aparecer o corpete lilás da lingerie.

O táxi que vinha e mais cinco pararam imediatamente.

Enquanto isso, Kathleen Cartney ria loucamente dirigindo o carro que minutos antes pertencia á Riza e Helena. Pamela estava ao lado, preocupada.

- Você não acha que exageramos um pouco?

- Exagerar? Claro que não! Ela merece um pouco de vingança. O doce gosto da vingança!

- Ah Katy, isso não foi legal... As caixas da mudança tão aqui...

- E daí? E você acha que eu ia deixar a mudança ser tranqüila? Jamais!

Kathleen deixou o carro no estacionamento do quartel no maior descaso e estava indo em direção á secretária devolver as chaves. Ia demorar umas boa horas pra Riza achá-las. De repente ela teve uma idéia melhor.

- Pamela, o que você acha de pegarmos as caixas?

- Hum... E o que faríamos com elas?

Kathleen sorriu maldosamente.

Riza e Helena estavam no táxi, faltavam alguns quarteirões para chegar no QG.

Elas desceram e foram correndo até a secretária.

- Ei, devolveram alguma chave aqui recentemente?

- Sim... Cinco chaves foram devolvidas na última hora. – A moça respondeu naturalmente.

- E você sabe dizer qual foi a última?! – Helena estava praticamente esgoelando, isso assustou a secretária.

- Algum problema com as chaves?

- Não! Devolveram o nosso carro com coisas pessoais dentro! – Helena estava prestes á ter um ataque de nervos, Riza deu um cutucão nela. Helena tentou disfarçar mais.

- Hum... Isso é ruim. Eu vou ver se consigo as da última meia hora.

Vinte minutos depois a secretária voltou com um papel com o código de placa das três últimas chaves entregues.

- As chaves são do 980-KJ, 782-PL e 872-BH.

- É a última, 872-BH.

- Hum, eu vou procurá-la pra você, espere um pouco.

Helena e Riza soltaram um suspiro, a megerinha não tinha sido tão ruim dessa vez. As duas foram se sentar e não falaram nada enquanto esperavam.

Enquanto isso, no alojamento, Katy e Pamela abriam as caixas. Kathleen queria ter certeza que Riza não ia levar nada que pudesse levar Roy à tentação.

- Hum, vamos ver...Brinquedos de cachorro, um livro, manuais de arma, comida pra cachorro, chinelos, remédios, botas para usar com a farda e uma 38 automática. Bela arma... Hey Pamela, anote isso. Ah, esqueci das fardas militares, elas estão separadas.

- Ok... E a segunda caixa? Deve ser a que você quer...

Kathleen agilmente abriu a caixa. Realmente era o que ela estava procurando. Objetos mais pessoais.

- Comece a anotar Pam, separado numa sacola tem uma escova de dente, escova de cabelo e um perfume. Não esquece de anotar o nome, é Rhea. Hum, mais pro fundo tem dois pijamas normais, roupão... Algumas blusas, calças e saias casuais... Ahá! Roupa de baixo...

Kathleen se desapontou. Não era exatamente o que ela esperava, todos os sutiãs e calcinhas de Riza eram extremamente simples.

- Certo, Katy! Vamos fechar tudo e colocar em algum lugar pra ela achar depois... Senão isso vai dar problema pra gente.

Pamela foi fechando a caixa, então Kathleen viu em relance algo no fundo, que lhe pareceu ser... Uma lingerie das boas.

- ESPERA!

Ela abriu a caixa novamente e cavou bem fundo. Ali estava. Uma lingerie lilás linda. Só de imaginar Riza nela, Katy já ficou invejada.

- Uau, e agora?

- Bom, que tal um pouco de... Pó de mico?

- Pó de mico? Aquele que dá coceira?

- Isso... Hehehe... A Hawkeye não vai nem ter tempo pra acabar de colocar isso.

E rindo maldosamente, Kathleen espalhou pó de mico na lingerie de Riza e a colocou no fundo da caixa novamente. Ela e Pamela lacraram tudo e deixaram exatamente como antes.

- Onde vamos deixar a caixa?

- Na sala dela.

- Mas... Ela vai achar rápido... Você não queria atrasá-la?

- Já atrasei. Além do mais, deixando na sala dela é fácil se livrar depois se ela vier nos acusando. É só dizer que pegamos o carro pois não queríamos nos atrasar, então vimos que as caixas estavam ali e as devolvemos para a Riza. Deixando as caixas na sala dela e até deixando um recado explicando o que aconteceu.

- Ai Katy, você é tão boa nisso!

- Eu sei...

Quando Riza e Helena chegaram no carro não encontraram nada. Ficaram perplexas.

- O que será que ela fez com as caixas?

- Não sei... Não tinha nada demais lá dentro, tinha?

- Nada que eu não possa comprar de novo. Ah, não!

- O que?!

- Minha arma estava lá!

- Hunf... E agora?

- Vamos passar no escritório, preciso preencher uma clausula de desaparecimento de propriedade federal.

- Você que manda!

As duas loiras foram até a sala de Riza. Quando ela chegou lá, foi recebida por inúmeros abraços.

- PRIMEIRA TENENTE!

- AHHH, PRIMEIRA TENENTE!

- NOSSA SALVADORA!

- ALELUIA!!

Os quatro subordinados estavam praticamente chorando, ter Riza ali facilitava tanta coisa. Eles demoravam o triplo de tempo para preencher os documentos e as pilhas tinham se acumulado perigosamente rápido.

- Er, eu não voltei para trabalhar.

O clima pesado adentrou a sala.

- O que veio fazer então? Você não devia estar com o Coronel?

- Sim... Hoje era o dia da mudança, mas houve alguns problemas. Minha arma desapareceu.

- Hum... Que péssimo. Hey pessoal! Voltando ao trabalho, aposto que a Primeira Tenente não quer voltar aqui e ser asfixiada por montanhas de papéis!

- Obrigada Havoc.

- Ei Riza, vamos logo porque... – Helena tinha acabado de entrar na sala, ela parou abruptamente ao ver Havoc.

O olhar dos dois se cruzou por alguns segundos. Riza e os outros se sentiram extremamente intrusos no relacionamento dos dois.

Nem cinco segundos depois, Havoc abriu o maior sorriso e disse:

- Hey! Estava com saudades... – Ele disse isso coçando a cabeça e olhando pro chão.

Helena deu uma leve corada. Riza e os outros perceberam que eles não queriam atenção e foram imediatamente fazer o que tinham que fazer.

- Eu também estava... Tive que tirar uma folga á tarde, estive ajudando a Riz com a mudança...

- Eu sei que foi só uma tarde, mas... Eu senti sua falta.

- O armário também deve ter sentido nossa falta.

Helena começou a rir e Havoc ficou bem vermelho. Então ele continuou:

- Você me deixa louco. Não acredito que quase fizemos aquilo no armário.

- Ah, então vai se acostumando. Eu já te disse que sou uma pessoa muito imprevisível. – Ela disse isso num tom de provocação.

- Ah Helena, você que pediu.

Havoc pegou Helena pela blusa e a prensou na parede, os dois ficaram praticamente colados um ao outro e era difícil distinguir quem era quem.

A maioria dos subordinados ficou surpreso com a ação e ficou examinando o hiper mega amasso dos dois. Riza tentou não olhar, ela tentava se concentrar no documento.

De repente tudo foi interrompido por um Hãm Hãm.

Todos olharam para a porta, o dono daquela voz era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que James. Ele estava vermelho e visivelmente perturbado por flagrar a irmã com Havoc em pleno horário de serviço.

Helena e Havoc pararam, mas continuaram abraçados, Helena olhava James visivelmente surpresa e constrangida, a mesma coisa para Havoc.

- Hey James... – Havoc tentou quebrar o clima desagradável.

- Oi... – Helena disse totalmente sem graça.

- Oi Havoc... Helena... Depois eu preciso falar com você...

- Ah, claro. Depois. – Helena deu um beijo rápido em Havoc e andou até James, sussurrando no ouvido dele.

- Não fique bravo, eu estou aqui por outros motivos. Olha quem está aí.

James olhou para o fundo da sala e de repente seus olhos pareciam ter virado fogos de artifício.

- Oi Riz...

Riza estremeceu. Ela olhou ao redor e James já estava em frente à mesa dela. Ele sorria, ela retribuiu o sorriso e disse:

- Oi James.

Agora a atenção de todos era nos dois. James continuava sorrindo pra ela, aquele sorriso impecavelmente perfeito. Então, ele disse:

- O que está preenchendo? Achei que estava de folga...

- Eu... Perdi as coisas da mudança. Pegaram meu carro e as coisas estavam lá.

- Roubaram?

- Não. Outras militares pegaram. – Riza tentava ser cuidadosa, não queria falar nada que fosse motivo para uma briga.

- Hunf... Foi a Cartney não é?

- Como você sabe??

- Elas deixaram duas caixas pra entregar pra você, como eu to no mesmo batalhão, o pessoal me escolheu pra vir devolver.

- Ah! Isso é...

- Estranho.

- É...

- Acho que você não vai mais precisar desse papel.

- Também acho.

Riza rasgou o papel que ela tinha começado a preencher e o jogou fora. James continuava ali na frente, sorrindo.

- Vem, eu levo as caixas pra você.

- Não precisa, eu...

- Eu levo, serviço completo.

- Hunf... Não vai desistir?

- Jamais.

- Então... Vamos Helena... Seu irmão vai levar as caixas pra gente.

- Aé? Que ótimo! Eu já vou indo, podem ir indo na frente.

James pegou as caixas, uma em cada braço. Ele era forte, extremamente forte. Riza ficou meio besta por uns segundos, mas rapidamente se recompôs e foi indo na frente com ele. Helena ficou para trás, queria se despedir de Havoc.

- Bom, então... Até?

- Até hoje á noite, oito horas, minha casa.

- Ui... Mais uma surpresa?

- Se eu disser algo, não vai ser mais surpresa. Eu também posso ser imprevisível.

Helena sorriu e beijou Havoc, dessa vez foi algo mais leve. Eles iam guardar o resto para á noite.

Quando ela os alcançou, Riza e James estavam ajeitando as coisas no carro. Helena rapidamente disse:

- Deixa que eu cuido disso. Vocês tem que se despedir por hoje, não é?

James deu um olhar matador em Helena, mas ele não podia deixar de ter gostado. Riza não sabia muito bem o que teria que fazer, ela não queria se envolver demais com James.

Ele pegou na mão dela e a afastou um pouco do carro, deu aquele lindo sorriso (Que fazia Riza lembrar do sorriso de Roy), e disse:

- Não se preocupe, não vamos seguir as instruções da Helena. Eu vou te esperar. Não precisa ficar pressionada pelo o que ela fala.

- Eu... Er...

"Por deus, beije ele! O que você tem a perder?? Cadê a Riza Hawkeye cheia de confiança?"

Riza não ficou lutando com a vozinha dessa vez, ela simplesmente não ia ficar esperando por Roy enquanto ele estivesse com a vacarete da Cartney. Se ela queria ver se ele realmente a queria como ela o queria, teria que fazer muito mais do que simples atos de companheirismo.

Riza se aproximou de James e lhe deu um beijo, ele ficou surpreso e rapidamente a envolveu com as mãos. Ela também ia acariciando os cabelos dele.

O perfume de James era o mesmo que o de Roy. Riza automaticamente projetou Roy em sua mente e num ato impensado, aprofundou o beijo. Ela desejava tanto que fosse Roy que a ilusão parecia ter se tornado realidade.

James não sabia o que Riza estava pensando e achou que toda aquela reciprocidade fosse pra ele, não ia perder tempo, ele também se aproveitou.

Dessa vez o Hãm Hãm de censura veio de Helena.

Riza e James se soltaram, ele estava praticamente nas nuvens, ela estava extremamente constrangida e sentindo muito culpada, não era James que ela queria e ela estava dando esperanças pra ele.

Helena percebeu que Riza não estava muito bem. Mas resolveu não comentar nada na frente de James.

- Bom, vamos Riza? Tchau James.

- Vamos. Até James.

- Até garotas.

Quando entraram no carro, Helena disse para Riza:

- Depois você me explica.

- Tem certeza?

- Total. – Ela parecia estar séria. – Ainda bem que vocês estavam num lugar com menos movimento. – Helena sorriu, Riza forçou um sorriso como resposta.

O que elas não sabiam é que a última pessoa que elas queriam ver na face da terra, tinha visto tudo. Katy estava saindo do centro de treinamento quando viu Riza e James vindo com as caixas, então ela se espreitou para mais perto. Ela tinha visto tudo, Pamela estava junto dela e também tinha visto.

- Katy...

- Sim?

- Você não acha que a lingerie... Podia ser para outra pessoa...

- Estava pensando nisso... Mas não tem problema, de qualquer forma ela vai tomar uma bela lição.

Pamela olhou apreensiva para a rua, ela não tinha nada contra Riza, e não queria fazer nada de ruim para ela. Mas já tinha feito.

Antes de passarem no apartamento de Roy, Riza e Helena foram buscar Hayate. O cãozinho ficou muito feliz com a chegada das duas e não ofereceu resistência nenhuma na mudança.

Riza e Helena chegaram no apartamento de Roy, ele abriu a porta e quase foi derrubado por um Hayate alegre, obviamente ele ficou surpreso.

- Hayate!

- Não se preocupe... Está tudo bem...Fiquei me perguntando aonde vocês tinham ido...

Antes que Riza pudesse responder, Helena tomou a palavra.

- Houveram alguns problemas, mas então, Riz, mais tarde eu volto.

- Helena...

- Mais tarde.

Helena saiu rapidamente, não houve nem tempo dela cumprimentar Roy.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele estava confuso, tinha feito algo de errado?

- Tratando de Helena, nunca faça uma hipótese. – Riza sorriu, Roy amava o sorriso dela e automaticamente sorriu também.

- Hum, vou me lembrar disso... Mas então... Hayate... – Ele apontou para o cãozinho que cheirava o local loucamente.

- Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho. Você tem algum problema com cachorros?

- É claro que não. Eu amo cachorros!

Riza entrou no apartamento, ela segurava uma caixa.

- Onde eu... coloco?

- Ah! Terceira porta á direita.

Riza foi com a caixa até o quarto de hóspedes, não era muito grande, mas até que tinha seu charme. Uma cama bem arrumada de um lado, contrastando com a outra parede que tinha um armário embutido, com uma daquelas portas disfarçadas que dava para o banheiro.

Ela foi pegar a outra caixa, essa estava mais pesada.

- Ah, quer que eu ajude?

- Você está pior que eu, Coronel.

Roy sorriu, aquilo tinha sido um deslize. Tinha que pensar melhor antes de dizer algo.

Depois de ter dado uma geral na pequena mudança, Riza ficou sentada na cama do quarto. Ela fez questão de esconder bem aquela lingerie, não queria saber de complicações. Suas mãos começaram a coçar.

Riza era alérgica á pó, achou que era por ter mexido demais nas gavetas, pelo o que ela sabia, as visitas de Roy não costumavam ficar no quarto de hóspedes.

Ela tirou o paninho e os brinquedos de Hayate de uma das caixas e chamou o cãozinho, ele ficou por lá brincando.

Riza foi até o batente da sala e ficou observando ele ler. Queria perguntar onde podia encontrar toalhas, mas não queria interrompê-lo, Roy ficava ainda mais lindo concentrado.

Ele percebeu que estava sendo observado e olhou para a porta, Riza estava lá, ela pareceu ter ficado surpresa por ele ter olhado.

- Algo de errado?

- Não. Eu queria saber onde estão as toalhas e todo o resto.

- Ah, no meu quarto. Terceira gaveta do armário. – Ele tentava ser meio indiferente, com se ela fosse uma simples amiga antiga.

- Hum, certo.

- Espera! Eu vou com você! – Ele não agüentou perder essa chance, ele nunca conseguiria trata-la como "uma simples amiga", principalmente porque ele não tinha "simples amigAS".  
- Não precisa. – Ela rebateu.

- Claro que precisa, você não vai achar nada na minha bagunça.

Riza resolveu não discutir, ela ainda achava que Roy estava meio frágil. Ele se levantou, a costela doeu, mas ele tentou não esboçar nenhum sinal de dor, então foi caminhando, passou por Riza e foi até o quarto. Ela ia o seguindo. Apesar da desculpa esfarrapada, Roy estava com medo que Riza fuçasse demais e achasse algumas coisas constrangedoras, como por exemplo, peças que nunca foram dele e uma foto dos dois que tinha sido tirada á muito tempo atrás, em Ishbal. E que ele sempre guardou.

Roy se sentou na cama de frente para o armário.

- Eu vou apontando, e você vai pegando.

- Er... Certo.

Ela se abaixou e foi abrindo as gavetas que ele mandava. Obviamente Roy estava fazendo uma força sobrenatural para continuar fingindo e não ir até ela. A mão de Riza continuava coçando, então ela praticamente não conseguia abrir um espaço para pensar nas mil e uma possibilidades que aquele momento dava para ela. Roy reparou na mão.

- O que a sua mão tem?

Riza parou de mexer nas gavetas, virou a cabeça e disse:

- Acho que é alergia.

- Hum, você é alérgica á que?

- Poeira. Acho que... Havia um pouco no quarto de hóspedes.

- Não... Sempre tem faxina por lá, à cada três dias.

- Sério?

- Sério. Deixe-me ver as suas mãos.

- O que?

- Eu quero ver... Vai que é alguma coisa daqui de casa e eu já estou acostumado e você não?

Riza rolou os olhos e estendeu as mãos para Roy.

- Chega mais perto. Eu não posso me esticar.

Riza andou alguns centímetros, ela estava agachada. Roy tentou se esticar, mas a costela protestou e ele soltou um exagerado AI, seguido pelas mãos na costela.

Nem milésimos depois, Riza já estava ao lado dele, suas mãos habilidosas já estavam prontas para impedir o que quer que estivesse vindo.

Devido á tal aproximação, eles estavam meio que abraçados e seria meio embaraçoso se alguém visse aquilo sem saber do contexto.

Roy pensou seriamente em continuar o processo de simulação de enfarte, mas isso poderia ser perigoso. Talvez mais algumas costelas quebradas e um afastamento permanente da vida militar, então ele disse:

- Hey, alarme falso.

Riza estava constrangida, os reflexos agiram impulsivamente, ela odiava ser impulsiva.

- Sim, alarme falso. – Mas antes que ela pudesse se afastar, ele segurou as mãos dela.

- Vamos ver o que temos aqui.

Ela não disse nada. Só tentou sentir o máximo possível o toque dele nas mãos dela.

Roy por sua vez não era o maior especialista, ficou analisando as mãos delas, aproveitando para tirar o máximo de sensações possíveis.

Ela fechou as mãos. Ele olhou confuso.

- O que foi?

- Talvez seja melhor eu tomar um banho... Antes de qualquer coisa. Pode ser algo que saía com a água.

- Hum, tudo bem. As toalhas estão na terceira gaveta, isso, essa aí com adesivo.

Riza pegou a toalha e foi indo em direção ao corredor.

- Porque você não pega um atalho?

- Um atalho?

- Bom, o meu armário embutido também tem uma porta falsa para o banheiro.

- Quantos banheiros você tem por aqui?

- Só um.

Riza estremeceu. Quer dizer que os quartos eram ligados pelo banheiro. Isso queria dizer que a tentação podia ser ainda maior do que ela esperava.

Roy percebeu a reação dela e disse:

- Mas não se preocupe, dá pra fechar as portas. Se quiser eu já fecho essa aqui agora.

- Não. Tudo bem. Realmente eu não acho que você vá me espiar ou coisa do tipo.

Riza sorriu. Roy tentou retribuir, era exatamente aquilo o que ele tinha planejado. Mas ele não podia ser infantil daquele jeito. Ia tentar se comportar o máximo possível.

- Não, claro que não. Eu não sou desse tipo.

Ok. Ele tinha apelado. Ele era um mestre "daquele tipo". Mas não podia estragar o disfarce, embora a costela ainda estivesse doendo quando ele se mexia demais.

Riza pegou o atalho, fechou a porta e minutos depois Roy ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado. Ele se deitou para dificultar o impulso de correr até lá.

A imaginação de Roy começou a flutuar e reproduzir cenas um tanto constrangedoras se alguém conhecido soubesse ler mentes.

"Para com isso Mustang, é só uma fase, você vai superar! Logo você á verá como sua irmã ou coisa do tipo. É só uma fase!"

Mais ou menos meia hora depois ele ouviu Riza sair e ir para o quarto de hóspedes.

"Será que a mão dela melhorou?"

"Não, eu não vou usar isso pra ir até lá!"

"Por quê?"

"Porque se eu for, não tem volta."

E era verdade, Roy ainda não estava preparado psicologicamente para ver Riza de toalha na casa dele.

Mais meia hora depois ela apareceu na porta, vestia um pijama comprido, os cabelos ainda meio molhados ficavam meio presos pela toalha nas costas. Roy ainda estava acordado, brigando com os próprios pensamentos. (um pouco mais decentes agora).

- Você... Precisa de algo? – Ela disse encostada na batente da porta.

"De você!" A mente dele gritou, mas a razão permaneceu.

- Não. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – Ele deixou aquele sorriso matador escapar.

Riza quase se deixou levar, o impulso conseguiu levá-la até ao lado da cama, mas a razão conseguiu falar mais alto. Mesmo assim, aquele ato não havia passado despercebido por Roy.

"O que está acontecendo? Meu deus, se um enfarte tiver que vir, não venha agora!"

- Er... Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Ele disse surpreso, se era para um simples boa noite, ela podia ter feito isso de longe.

Riza se abaixou e deu um beijo na testa dele. Roy se segurou monstruosamente para não agarrá-la e jogá-la na cama para junto dele.

Ele até pensou em segurá-la, mas isso seria um tanto quanto doloroso. Riza não era fraca e as costelas dele não estavam na melhor forma.

Riza saiu do quarto tão rapidamente que ele não conseguiu nem parar para processar a ação. Ela correu até o quarto de hóspedes, se trancou lá dentro e se jogou na cama, seu coração estava á mil.

"Tentaaação, não! Se controle Riza Hawkeye! Você consegue! Ele tem namorada! Pára com isso! Ele é seu superior! Mas que merda, porque ele tem que ser assim?"

Hayate pulou na cama ao lado de Riza e se aconchegou na dona, Riza passou uma das mãos por ele e tentou dormir. Mas seus pensamentos gostavam de uma traição e não saíam de Roy.

Roy por sua vez ficou olhando para o teto, se controlando para não arrombar aquela porta e ir até ela.

"É só a primeira noite, só a primeira noite."

A primeira e talvez uma das mais longas para ambos.

**N/A: Hey! Eu sei que demorou... Mas pelo menos ficou decente! Eu gostei de escrever esse aqui, e espero que vocês tenham gostado dele tanto quanto eu... DEIXEM REVIEWS! E muito obrigada por lerem ;P**


	9. It's time for some relax

A manhã estava ensolarada, o céu tinha adquirido um leve tom dourado

**N/A: Em primeiro lugar, perdão pela demora exageradamente exagerada, não vou ficar escrevendo muito aqui dessa vez, aproveitem o capítulo. Kathleen particularmente vilã de novela das oito/nove dessa vez.**

_It's time for some relax_

A manhã estava ensolarada, o céu tinha adquirido um leve tom dourado.

Roy tinha acordado há muito tempo, ele pensou em ir até o quarto de Riza para verificar se ela também estava acordada, mas ficou com medo de acordar Hayate, o que seria um grande problema, pois se o animalzinho começasse a latir e Riza acordasse e os visse, ia imaginar coisas que ele realmente não estava com a intenção de fazer.

- Ai, como é difícil... – Ele suspirou e tentou dormir novamente, seu rosto devia estar péssimo.

Roy acordou com os latidos de Hayate, e o tilintar da frigideira. Riza estava cozinhando? Essa ele queria ver.

Se levantou e foi caminhando até a cozinha, conforme se aproximava ia ouvindo vozes, tinha mais alguém ali além de Riza? Ele tentou ouvir atrás da porta.

- Ah, mas você não entende, eu simplesmente coloquei correntes em mim!

- Mas Riz, se está difícil então...

Hayate foi correndo até a porta e começou a latir. Bom cachorro.

- Hayate! O que está fazendo?

- Eu acho que ele sentiu o meu cheiro... – Roy apareceu e deu uma olhada na cozinha.

Riza que segundos antes estava concentrada em desabafar com Helena quase teve um ataque, há quanto tempo ele estava ali?

- Você está aí há muito tempo? – Helena perguntou descaradamente para Roy.

- Que? Não. Eu acabei de acordar...

- O senhor está bem?!

- Que? Ãnh, eu... Estou ótimo. Só vim ver o que você estava fazendo na cozinha.

- Eu tentei fazer alguma coisa, mas sou uma negação para cozinhar... Helena veio me ajudar.

- Percebi. Bom dia, Helena.

- Bom dia. – A loira voltou ao fogão, sem olhar para ele.

- Coronel, eu acho que é melhor você...

- Por favor Riza! Não é Coronel, é Roy! Só Roy! Esquece o Coronel e o Senhor... Eu nem sou tão mais velho que você...

Riza corou, ela ainda não estava acostumada com tudo aquilo. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, aquele conhecido silêncio mortal que deixa qualquer um sem graça, até que Roy conseguiu achar algum assunto.

- E a sua mão? Melhorou?

- Sim, depois do banho ela parou de coçar.

- Ah, claro.

Silêncio mortal.

- Você tem alguma idéia do porque ela estava coçando? Se fosse pó não seria só a sua mão...

- Deve ter sido algo que eu peguei... Na hora de passar minhas roupas para as gavetas...

- Sim, pode ter sido isso.

Silêncio Mortal, dessa vez Helena começou a falar.

- Riza, você disse roupas?

- Sim, porque?

- É, porque?

- Nada a ver com você Mustang...

- Hum, ok... Vou me concentrar no cereal...

Helena virou os olhos e voltou a falar com Riza:

- Lembra do nosso pequeno incidente durante a mudança? Da Cartney?

- O que que tem?

- E se... – Helena se aproximou de Riza, de forma que Roy não pudesse ouvir o que as duas estavam conversando – E se ela sacaneou alguma roupa sua? Aquela em especial...

- A Lingerie?! – Riza disse isso em alto e bom som, Helena arregalou os olhos e fez aquela cara "Não era pra você ter dito tão alto, ele está aqui", imediatamente Riza se chicoteou mentalmente.

Roy não pôde impedir sua mente de flutuar na visão de Riza com uma lingerie, ah, porque a mente dele tinha que ser tão fértil e inapropriada? Ele estava tão absorto nos pensamentos que nem reparou que Riza estava vermelha e Helena totalmente elétrica, pensando em mil e uma formas de sair daquela situação.

- Mustang, já acabei aqui. Eu e a Riza vamos dar uma volta. Né Riza?

- É... – Riza não estava bem o suficiente para formular frases.

Ele não respondeu.

- Mustang? MUSTANG!

- Ãnh?! O que?!

- Vamos dar uma saída. – Helena sorriu cinicamente.

- Sem problemas.

Não deu tempo dele dar um tchau e as duas já tinham descido pelas escadas.

- Helena, eu não posso deixar ele sozinho!

- Riza, para o bem da sua sanidade mental, você tem que sair um pouco... Dar uma abstraída... Vamos fazer compras!

- O que? Você bebeu?

- Só uma dose de whisky, mas isso não me afeta mais. Vamos, James está nos esperando no carro.

- James?!

- É claro, é sempre bom ter um homem no grupo para confrontar aqueles vendedores mal humorados.

- Helena, eu não vou sair, minha missão é ficar aqui cuidando do Roy. Eu não posso sair pra fazer compras!

- Ai Riza, ele nem está tão mal assim! Ele ta andando, falando, tem condições de se virar por umas horas...

- Não posso Helena. Você e James vão ter que esperar um pouco.

- Ai, imaginei que você fosse dizer isso... Vai entrando que eu converso com o James.

Riza encarou a amiga por uns segundos e subiu, ela não gostava quando Helena fazia esse tipo de coisa.

Roy estava ainda estava comendo quando ela foi procurá-lo.

- Já voltou?

- Sim, era coisa rápida.

- Hum, claro.

Aquele silêncio desconfortável voltou á tona, ambos pensavam no que falar, mas nada parecia apropriado ou bom o bastante, até que Riza resolveu fazer algo.

- Vou pegar a correspondência.

Roy assentiu com a cabeça, estava com a boca cheia de comida.

Ela voltou segundos depois, parecia nervosa.

- O que foi?

- Tem uma carta do Fuhrer, endereçada á você.

- O que?!

Roy pegou a carta e abriu num lance, pegou o documento oficial e começou a ler. Sua pele adquiriu vários tons diferentes enquanto lia, Riza estava preocupada.

- O que diz?!

- O Fuhrer, ele... Ele nos deu duas passagens, para uma casa de veraneio.

- Como?!

- Leia você mesma. – Ele passou a carta á Riza.

_Prezado Coronel Roy Mustang,_

_Chegou ao meu conhecimento que um problema de saúde abordou-te recentemente e que devido á este foi adquirida uma licença-saúde por algumas semanas._

_Também chegou ao meu conhecimento que a licença se estendeu á sua subordinada, Primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye._

_Graças á seu excelente trabalho e carreira militar lhe ofereço uma estadia em uma casa de veraneio durante a sua licença-saúde. Obviamente o convite se estende á sua subordinada, Riza Hawkeye._

_Não se esqueça da caipirinha! Aloha!_

- É meio difícil de acreditar não é? – Roy olhava para a recente versão surpresa do rosto de Riza.

- Realmente. Muito difícil.

- Mas o que estamos esperando? Vamos arrumar as malas!

Riza estava sentindo que se fosse com ele as coisas iam se complicar, só os dois numa casa na praia era algo bem tentador, ou seja, não ia prestar.

- Mas Coronel, e a sua... Namorada.

Roy parecia ter sido esbofeteado, tinha se esquecido completamente de Kathleen, o que ela diria se ele anunciasse que ia viajar sozinho com Riza?

A visão de Kathleen com um chicote na mão ordenando que Roy fosse jogado aos crocodilos apareceu em sua mente, era perturbador.

- Coronel?

- Ela não vai se preocupar, é uma viajem estritamente profissional...

Sei.

- COMO ASSIM ELE VAI VIAJAR COM AQUELA LAMBISGÓIA?

- É o que andam dizendo, parece que o Fuhrer liberou uma das casas de veraneio dele para os dois passarem umas férias...

Kathleen colocou a mão no rosto, estava furiosa.

- Não acredito! Não acredito! Não acredito! Como podem fazer isso? Será que ele não sabe que o Roy tem uma namorada? Hem?!

- Mas... São motivos estritamente profissionais, não tem com o que se preocupar...

- CLARO QUE TEM! Você acha que ela vai levar tudo no profissional? Você acha que ELE vai agüentar a pressão? Eu conheço ele! E eu te digo que ele NÃO vai agüentar nada!

- Calma, Katy... Você pode falar com o seu pai...

- MEU PAI? E o que você acha que ele vai fazer?! Chegar no Fuhrer e dizer "Cancele toda essa merda e arrume mais o que fazer do que perturbar a minha filha"?!

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

Kathleen pegou um copo de wisky e ficou alisando a borda, tomou um pequeno gole e olhou para as amigas, tinha tido uma idéia.

- Eu preciso saber onde é essa casa, estamos no fim do ano, logo os cadetes tirarão férias, não é?

- Como assim Katy?

- Bom, minha mesada é grande o suficiente para pagar um aluguel numa casa de veraneio.

- Katy... Você...

- Se não pode com eles, junte-se á eles, não é assim que se fala? – A moça sorriu maldosamente e bebeu num só gole o resto do wisky.

--

- EU DEVO ESTAR MALUCA!

Riza aproveitou a hora do banho para refletir sobre o sim que dera á proposta de "férias", e nenhuma conclusão acabava positiva.

- Meu deus, ele é irresistível, eu amo ele, ele tem namorada... E EU ACEITEI VIAJAR COM ELE! – "Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota".

No quarto ao lado, não era muito diferente.

- Como assim você vai viajar?

- Vai me dizer que você não sabia?

- Mustang, eu tenho certeza de apenas três coisas na minha vida, e uma delas é que você não agüenta uma semana ao lado dela sem tentar alguma coisa.

- Como você sabe? Eu mudei.

- E eu sou o filho do papai noel, descobri ontem.

- Ah, Hughes! Me ajuda! Se fosse apenas por nós dois, eu e a Riza... Eu não ia te ligar agora... Mas tem a Kathleen! Ela vai odiar isso!

- Ela já odiou...

- Como assim?!

- Bom, digamos que a notícia se espalhou...

- Ah não, o pai dela... E agora?

- Cara, eu não sou perito em fuga, eu sou só um humilde detetive do exército.

- Hunf, por falar nisso, eu andei vendo aquele relatório...

- Qual? O do pai da garota?

- Isso. Bom, a ficha dele não é exatamente a mais "limpa".

- Eu sei que não, mais um motivo pra você se preocupar, não é?

- Hughes, ele foi acusado de participar de um esquema da máfia, você sabe o que os mafiosos costumam fazer com os prisioneiros?!

- Hey! Não se preocupe, se algo acontecer com você, eu vou ser o primeiro á denunciar aquele cara... E além disso, você tem uma ótima escolta vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Tu. Tu. Tu. Tu. Tu. Tu.

Roy ficou parado ouvindo o telefone mudo. É verdade, ele tinha uma ótima escolta. Mas Riza não era capaz de protegê-lo de Kathleen e seus ataques.

Alguém começou a bater na porta.

- ROYZINHO!

E falando no diabo...

Roy foi saindo do quarto, ele pretendia abrir a porta, até que teve uma visão que o deixou atordoado.

Riza estava cruzando o corredor bem na mesma hora, e de toalha.

- Er, Roy, acho melhor você atender **a porta**. – Ela estava vermelha.

Ele não respondeu, ficou olhando para ela, como se ele fosse um garoto de doze anos e ela uma playboy.

- Senhor?!

- Ãnh?! Oi, ah, claro, eu adoro **torta**.

- Não, eu disse pra você abrir **a porta**. Sua namorada está chamando... Eu ia atender, mas acho melhor você fazer isso.

- Era isso que eu ia fazer. – Ele sorriu e foi andando para a sala, fazendo toda a força possível para não agarrar Riza ali mesmo.

Ela por sua vez entrou no quarto e trancou a porta, não queria saber de Kathleen, nem das coisas que ela e Roy costumavam fazer a sós.

Roy abriu a porta, cabelos negros inundaram sua visão quase imediatamente, ela tinha pulado nele.

- Ah Roy! Que saudade!

- Ai...

- Ah, me desculpe! – Ela deu um beijo nele e o abraçou, tentando ver aonde Riza se encontrava.

- Er, senta aí, eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente beber...

- Não! Deixa que eu faço isso, você está machucado amorzinho.

Ela fez Roy se sentar e foi até a cozinha pegar algo.

"Ela também não está aqui, onde se meteu a lambisgóia?"

Kathleen voltou com dois copos de suco, entregou um para Roy e deixou o outro sobre a mesinha.

- Royzinho, um minutinho, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro, é urgente.

Ele não disse nada, mas ela não estava esperando resposta.

"Também não está no banheiro, mas tem tanto vapor aqui, mas o Roy não parece que acabou de sair do banho... Ai Meu deus! Ela acabou de sair do banho!!"

Katy ficou histérica, ela sabia que eles estavam morando juntos, mas ainda não tinha considerado todas as possibilidades, inclusive uma das mais perigosas, o banho.

Ela voltou á sala, Roy estava brincando com o cachorro... Dela.

Hayate viu Kathleen e saiu de fininho, ele não era agressivo, quando via uma ameaça ele simplesmente saía de perto.

- Muito bonitinho o cachorro.

- O nome dele é Hayate. – Roy sorriu, ela retribuiu e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Mas então Royzinho, a gente não se falou muito nos últimos dias, você está melhor não está? Alguma novidade para essas "férias"?

- Sim, estou muito melhor... E quanto ás novidades... – Ele já estava entendendo aonde ela queria chegar, nas "férias" concedidas pelo Fuhrer.

- Continue amor... – Ela começou a beijá-lo.

- Bom, er, eu... O Fuhrer me mandou uma carta... – Ele não conseguia mentir sobre aquele tipo de pressão, ela podia ser grudenta, mas ainda assim era linda.

- Ah é? E o que dizia? – Ela continua o beijando, dessa vez usando as mãos também...

- Ele... me deu uma estadia, numa casa de veraneio...

Ela parou de acaricia-lo e beija-lo, olhou para ele surpresa e disse sorrindo:

- Ah! Que maravilha Royzinho! Assim você vai melhorar logo! Mas quem vai com você?

- Você já deve saber...

- Sim, eu sei... – O sorriso dela ficou amarelo e foi caindo até se transformar num rosto sério.

- Você está brava? – Roy nunca foi um bom observador.

- Não, só estou magoada... Eu gostaria tanto de te ajudar na recuperação...

Roy também nunca foi de ver o lobo na pele do cordeiro.

- Ah Katy, não fique assim... – Ele se curvou sobre ela e lhe deu alguns beijos. – Nem vai ser tanto tempo assim, só umas duas semanas...

- Pelo menos eu posso saber em que lugar você vai ficar? – Ela fez um biquinho.

- Uma casa na praia, é perto de uma vilazinha chamada Costwild.

- Hum, parece adorável!

- Sim, dizem que é tipo o Hawaii, só que sem os vulcões...

Kathleen estava se rasgando por dentro, além de ir com ELA, ele ia para um lugar MARAVILHOSO e ISOLADO. Ou seja, ia ser difícil conseguir uma casa por perto, mas não havia nada que o dinheiro não resolvesse, segundo ela.

É claro que não.

**N/A: Bom, novamente eu espero que vocês tenham apreciado esse capítulo, esses dias eu fiquei meio atarefada me preparando para as provas e afins (escritor também tem vida né ;X), mas ok, agora já está tudo mais ou menos normalizado e eu consegui finalizar o capítulo. (surtos de inspiração nessas horas são bem proveitosos). Mas então, para não perder o hábito, DEIXEM REVIEWS! E chamem os amigos para ler... É claro.**


	10. Picking out the usual

**N/A: É, realmente demorei... Mas as provas finais chegaram e eu estou praticamente sem vida por aqui... Mas ok, consegui um tempinho e aqui está, mais um capítulo pra vocês! Enjoy ;D**

Picking out the usual

A semana passou rapidamente, Kathleen não apareceu na casa de Roy novamente, ela só deu algumas ligações, atitude que ele achou muito estranha, afinal, tratando de Kathleen, ciúmes nunca era pouco.

- E porque você ta reclamando? Você sempre disse que a pior parte era o ciúmes!

- Mas Hughes, você não acha isso muito estranho? Ela sempre foi ciumenta, e bem na época que era esperado a maior neura possível, ela simplesmente ignora!

- Eu acho que você ta querendo é confete...

- Confete?

- É, reclama e reclama, mas no fundo gosta de uma atenção á mais...

- Olha, eu até posso querer serpentina, mas isso não é o motivo pelo qual...

- Confete.

- O que?

- Não é serpentina, é confete.

- Ah, que seja!!! Esse não é o ponto! Você sabe muito bem que...

- Roy, depois a gente se fala, a Elysia chegou da escola, tchau.

- MAS HUGHES, É IMPORTANTE!!! HUGHES?!

Mas o outro lado já estava mudo, Roy desligou o telefone, xingando Hughes de todos os nomes ofensivos que ele conhecia, odiava ser deixado no vácuo, e isso estava acontecendo muito ultimamente.

Ele ligava pra Hughes todos os dias nesse horário, era o horário que Riza saía para fazer compras e coisas do tipo, não que ela não pudesse ouvir, mas ele preferia se expressar da forma que desejasse, além de conversar sobre o que quisesse, mas também era o horário que Elysia chegava da escola (o motivo do vácuo).

Roy já se sentia muito melhor, a costela praticamente não doía, embora ele não pudesse fazer muito esforço, mas agora Riza já não estressava se o pegava andando pela casa ou algo do tipo.

Ela também tinha notado o desaparecimento de Kathleen, mas não tinha comentado nada, afinal, pra que invocar a macumba?

Riza estava voltando das compras com Hayate ao seu lado, ela já estava se acostumando com aquela vida na casa de Roy, tirando os pequenos deslizes e o fato que ela estava morando com ele (só convivendo amigavelmente, apesar de tudo).

Helena era outra que tinha sumido, ela estava em época de testes no quartel general (ela queria ser promovida) e praticamente vivia na biblioteca pedindo ajuda para Shieska.

Riza sabia que Kathleen era mais nova e ainda estava na academia, exames trimestrais?

"Talvez a megerinha da Cartney esteja passando por certas dificuldades"

E era verdade, mesmo com todo o dinheiro que um general podia oferecer, Kathleen não conseguia se privar dos testes trimestrais da academia, ela até tinha tentado contratar uma sósia, mas seu pai não havia deixado, era arriscado demais para a imagem de ambos. Estava revoltada.

- Eu presa aqui nessa jossa, e eles lá, arrumando as malas!

- Calma Katy, você realmente acha que ele te trocaria por ela?

- Presta atenção, eles vão pra um paraíso tropical, SOZINHOS. E eles estão juntos há tipo assim, uns quinze anos?! Não, é óbvio que não...

- Já que você se sente tão insegura, larga dele.

Kathleen olhou para a garota que tinha deixado o lamentável comentário escapar, apontou o dedo pra ela e disse:

- Nunca mais diga isso na minha frente. Eu não vou largar dele por causa de uma mulherzinha como a Hawkeye!!!

- Calma, só acho que você não pode evitar tudo sozinha.

Kathleen ficou calada por uns instantes, abriu um livro e tentou se concentrar.

"Realmente sozinha eu não posso evitar, se eu ficar 20 horas na cola dele ainda vai ser pouco, eu tenho que ter alguém me ajudando, mas quem? Tem que ser alguém que não vá levantar suspeitas, alguém que não tenha agenda cheia... Alguém que..."

Ela parou, fechou o livro e saiu sorridente da biblioteca sem olhar para o grupinho de seguidoras.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Uma das novatas perguntou.

- Ela teve uma idéia.

Enquanto isso Riza estava chegando no apartamento, Hayate sempre anunciava sua chegada latindo, Roy por sua vez estava deitado no sofá no terceiro sono há um bom tempo.

- Shhiiu, Hayate.

O animalzinho correu até Roy e lhe lambeu o rosto, Roy não se mexeu.

Riza se aproximou para ver se estava realmente tudo bem, ele parecia respirar normalmente mas estava suando muito.

Ela se inclinou um pouco mais na direção dele e abriu alguns botões da camisa, se demorou demais olhando para o peito dele.

- Algum problema, primeira-tenente? – Ele abriu um sorriso maldoso, ainda de olhos fechados.

Riza deu um pulo, não esperava que ele estivesse acordado.

- Er, nada, só estava chegando o... Hum, er... Coração.

- Ah, claro. Obrigado. – Ele sorriu, dessa vez olhando pra ela, ela retribuiu com um sorriso nervoso, estava suando mais que ele agora, e não era de calor.

- Licença... – ela sussurrou.

- Claro... – Ele continuou á encarar.

Riza foi até a cozinha e se apoiou na parede, estava sem fôlego.

"Perto demais, perigoso demais, sua tonta!"

"Mas vai dizer que você não gostou?"

"E isso importa? Sem tentações!"

"Ixe, o segredo da felicidade é saber cair nas tentações! Se joga!"

"Cala a boca"

- Algo de errado? Riza? – Ele se levantou.

- Não, nada.

Ela começou a colocar os itens de compra em seus devidos lugares para tentar se distrair com algo, de repente alguém puxou seu braço, era ele.

- O que foi? – Ela encarou.

- Eu... Comecei a arrumar as minhas malas, só queria que ficasse sabendo. – Ele fez silêncio, depois consertou - É que você tava me deixando no vácuo.

- Ah, desculpe, eu estava concentrada, guardando, sabe? – Ela apontou para os armários - Mas foi bom que você já começou...

- É... Eu já coloquei o necessário pra uma semana, só queria te lembrar que saímos amanhã.

- Amanhã?!

- É, já se foi quase uma semana que ele mandou a carta, e a viajem até lá é meio demorada e tudo o mais...

- Porque você não me avisou?

- Eu avisei.

Ela ficou quieta por uns instantes, a convivência com Roy a estava deixando meio autista, ela costumava ficar presa por muito tempo em sua consciência e esquecia do mundo exterior, ainda mais perto dele.

"Como sou idiota, eu convivo com ele há tanto tempo! Mas morar com ele é tão diferente"

"Mas você já morou com ele antes..."

"Eu era uma criança! E ele vivia trancado naquele quarto!"

- Riza? Quer ajuda? – A voz forte dele a tirou de seus pensamentos novamente.

Ela deu um sorriso e disse:

- Não, obrigada, já terminei. Preciso... Começar as malas, se quisermos viajar amanhã.

E saiu de lado, indo diretamente para o quarto, agora ela ia ter algo pra se ocupar, fazer as malas.

Riza não sabia o que fazer com seu tempo livre naquele apartamento, ela nunca teve tempo livre como tinha naqueles dias, ela sempre estava trabalhando, treinando e preenchendo relatórios, era difícil desacostumar.

Ela caminhou até o quarto de hóspedes, que agora era "o quarto da Riza", e abriu o guarda roupa. Com o tempo ela teve que fazer algumas viagens de volta ao próprio apartamento para pegar algumas peças e fazer faxina. Nessa altura quase todo o guarda roupa casual da Tenente estava ali, e não preenchia nem metade do espaço.

- Meu deus, eu não tenho roupas!

- Claro que tem, eu to vendo um monte daqui. – Roy estava encostado no batente da porta, olhando para ela.

- Foi uma afirmação.

- Ah, claro... – Ele olhou para os lados, meio sem-graça.

Riza se sentou na cama olhando para o armário praticamente vazio, Hayate entrou no quarto e num passe já estava deitado ao lado da dona. Roy continuava parado, pensando em algo para dizer.

- Sabe, podemos fazer compras por lá... Os agentes do Fuhrer ligaram aqui e deram algumas características do vilarejo ali perto.

- Como ele é? – Riza virou a cabeça na direção dele, estava curiosa, não sabia nada sobre o lugar.

- Não vou contar, quero que você se surpreenda. – Ele sorriu. – Mas posso te garantir que é lindo, e que tem lojas de roupa.

- Mas e se eu não gostar das roupas?

- Ah, você vai... Eu também não estou levando muita coisa de roupas, quero comprar tudo lá.

- Porque? Você já tem tudo por aqui...

- Existem algumas coisas que eu preciso conseguir por lá. – Ele começou a encará-la.

- Tipo o que?

- Ah, ainda não estou muito certo. – E sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu do batente e foi até a sala.

"Você percebeu o segundo sentido, não percebeu?"

"Cala a boca" Riza se deu um tapa, isso era cada vez mais comum.

O telefone começou a tocar, Roy atendeu.

- Ah, claro, eu passo pra ela. Riza! Telefone!

Ela caminhou até a sala e atendeu:

- Alô.

- Primeira Tenente Hawkeye?

- Er, sim, sou eu. – Ela tinha desacostumado com isso, de uns tempos para cá era somente Riza.

- Aqui é da academia militar, Sargento Roshu falando.

- Prossiga.

- Sabemos que está de licença, mas imploramos que você venha até o nosso estabelecimento para fazer algumas demonstrações aos nossos estudantes, que você deve saber, estão em época de testes. Você aceitaria?

- Até quando posso dar a resposta?

- Ainda hoje se possível, a demonstração seria amanhã de manhã.

- Bom, ligarei antes das cinco.

- Muito obrigado.

- Não há de que.

Ela desligou o telefone, fazia um tempo que não mexia com armas e seus dedos formigavam com isso, embora ela tivesse umas pistolas por lá, não poderia ficar usando quando bem quisesse.

- E então, o que eles queriam? – Roy parecia interessado.

- Demonstração de tiros, amanhã de manhã na academia.

- Você já aceitou?

- Deixei pendente, tenho que me decidir até ás cinco.

- Ainda são duas... Você quer ir?

- Eu não sei, isso vai atrasar a nossa viagem...

- De maneira nenhuma, eu sei que você quer ir...

- Mas, o nosso trem não saía ás sete? A demonstração começa ás oito!

- Não tem problema, pegamos o trem das dez.

- Você já não comprou as passagens?

- O Fuhrer disse que era só eu me apresentar na hora que quisesse que eles iam me repassar as passagens do momento.

- E você não me conta essas coisas?!?

- Desculpe. – Ele sorriu.

Ela olhou para o telefone.

- Será que se eu ligar agora vai parecer desespero demais?

- Mais um vinte minutos e vai parecer que você só tinha que conversar com algum superior.

- Eu estou conversando com um superior...

- É isso aí. – Ele piscou, ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Acho que vou colocar pegar a mala.

- Boa idéia. – Ele sorriu.

Riza tinha acabado de estender a mala no chão, estava tirando o pó quando ouviu o latido de Hayate. Alguém conhecido estava chegando, segundos depois houve o toque na porta.

- Oi? Tem alguém em casa?!?!

Riza já sabia quem era, andou até a sala e topou com Roy olhando para a porta.

- É a Helena. – Disse Riza olhando significamente para Roy, ele deu de ombros.

- Já to indo Lena!

Riza pegou as chaves e abriu a porta, Helena estava normal, exceto por algumas olheiras um pouco profundas demais...

- É, eu sei, to péssima. Essas noites de estudo me matam! – Ela já foi entrando na sala e ficou um pouco surpresa de ver Roy no sofá olhando para ela.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – Ele riu.

Ela fez uma careta e esperou Riza fechar a porta, pegou a amiga pelo braço e a puxou para dentro.

- O que você está fazendo Helena?

- Precisamos conversar.

- É, isso eu percebi mas...

As duas entraram no quarto de Riza, Helena fechou a porta, mas antes gritou:

- Se você estiver ouvindo eu vou saber!

Só se ouvia a risada de Roy, na sala.

Depois ela fez Riza se sentar, esta já estava meio perturbada com o comportamento da amiga, estava pior que o normal.

- Ta, o que foi Helena?

- Você pode convencer o Mustang a me escrever uma carta de recomendação?

- Ãnh? Eu acho que posso, mas toda essa urgência era pra...

- Não. Não era pra isso, precisamos conversar sobre uma pessoa em especial.

- Quem?

- James.

Riza congelou, tinha se esquecido completamente do rapaz, ele era bonito e inteligente, era irmão de Helena, mas nem por isso se comparava com Roy.

- Bom, pela sua cara eu já vi que você esqueceu completamente dele, estou certa?

- E dá pra te enganar?

- Hum, não. – Ela sorriu. – Mas continuando, ele não se esqueceu de você e está entrando numa crise depressiva.

- Porque?!

- O chamaram de volta á Briggs.

- O QUE?

- É. Ele vai daqui três semanas. Ele está arrasado, mas não podia recusar, era como recusar uma promoção e se alistar na lista negra da Armstrong. E todo mundo sabe que a antipatia dela não é lá muito empolgante e...

- Helena, o que você quer de mim? Eu não posso impedir que ele seja transferido.

- Mas você pode dar alguns últimos dias de alegria para ele.

- Mas Helena, amanhã eu vou viajar.

- Eu sei, mas você vai ficar fora só por uma semana. Você vai ter duas semanas pra tirar meu irmão da deprê depois disso, e ah, ele acha que você não sabe de nada, ele pretende te contar quando você voltar.

- Mas...

- Mas?

- Nada, besteira minha.

- Me conta.

- Nada.

- Conta.

- Ok, eu estava pensando, se... Bom, eu e o Roy, você sabe... – Riza ficou vermelha.

- Ah. – Helena tomou nota da preocupação de Riza. – Mas você acha que se acontecer alguma coisa ele vai querer assumir de imediato? Ele ainda tem a Kathleen...

- Eu sei, por isso mesmo... Eu não sei se ela vai querer armar algo pra cima de nós enquanto estamos viajando... E você sabe que eu não ficaria com ele enquanto ele está com ela, mesmo que ela seja uma vaca e...

- Eu te entendo, você está com medo de ficar com o Mustang e não poder dar duas semanas de felicidade para o James, mas você também está com medo que a megerinha estrague tudo, mas não sabe se isso é bom ou ruim, porque você não tem certeza que o Roy é um canalha mesmo ou...

- Ok Helena, eu sei que você me entendeu. Já é confuso o bastante sem a teoria.

Helena sorriu e olhou para o chão.

- Mas você daria essas duas semanas para o James?

- Você sabe que eu não amo ele, é mais uma coisa física e...

- Mas você daria?

- Bom, considerando tudo...

- ISSO! E olha pelo lado bom, tirando os fatos confusos e minha posição fraternal de irmã, seu relacionamento com o James só faria o Coronel ali morrer e se rasgar de ciúmes.

- Você acha?

- Aham, olhando de fora, sem a opinião irmã do cara usado, eu acho que isso até te beneficiaria.

- E qual é a sua opinião irmã do cara usado?

- Quase a mesma coisa, porque no fim das contas ele vai voltar pra Briggs, é impossível manter um relacionamento por cartas e telefone, sem falar no custo... E bom, ele também tem um interesse mais carnal...

- Hum, entendo... Mas, eu vou ter que pagar de atriz quando voltar?

- Sim, ele vai achar que você nem desconfia, mas eu também acho que você vai esquecer disso até lá.

Riza ficou pensativa, a proposta de Helena tinha mais prós que contras, e se acontecesse algo com ela e Roy, bom, eles teriam que disfarçar por um tempo até ele terminar com a megerinha. Helena a interrompeu de seus devaneios:

- Mas hey, você acha que pode "catar" o Roy nessa viagem?

- Eu não sei... Talvez eu fique pensando que ele é um cara compromissado e tudo o mais, e acabe deixando de lado.

- Sabe, se eu fosse você, eu não ficaria com ele de jeito nenhum no começo disso tudo, mas depois da cretininha Cartney mostrar a verdadeira face, dá até gosto pensar que eu poderia cornar ela. – Helena sorriu maldosamente.

- HELENA! – Riza deu um pedala em Helena e as duas começaram a rir.

Elas ficaram conversando por um tempo, Helena ficou contando sua rotina atual e como Havoc estava sendo fofo a ajudando nos estudos.

- Ele até vai pegar os livros pra mim e fica carregando por todo lado... (Puppy eyes)

Riza também contou sobre a sua rotina no "novo apartamento".

- Ah, tem tanto tempo livre que eu até fico meio perdida, nunca fui tanto ao supermercado!

- UI, praticamente uma dona-de-casa.

- Cala a boca.

Roy bateu na porta, não chegou a abrir.

- Se divertindo muito ouvindo por trás da porta? – Helena estava nervosa.

- Eu estava dormindo, só vim pra avisar a Riza que são quatro horas. Licença.

Helena olhou desconfiada para Riza.

- Hey, calma aí, é que o pessoal que cuida da academia me pediu pra fazer algumas demonstrações amanhã, e eu tenho que dar a resposta até hoje ás cinco horas...

- Vai lá... Eu espero aqui.

Riza saiu do quarto e foi até a sala pegar o telefone, Roy estava deitado lendo um jornal.

- Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – Ele disse sem desviar os olhos do jornal.

- Não, estávamos conversando sobre... As nossas rotinas.

- Ah claro, já começou a arrumar as malas? – Dessa vez ele olhou na direção dela.

- Er, me esqueci completamente, mas não tenho muita coisa pra colocar lá dentro de qualquer forma...

- Então tá... – Ele voltou ao jornal.

Riza pegou o telefone e ligou para a academia.

- Academia Militar, Sargento Roshu falando.

- Aqui é a Primeira Tenente Hawkeye.

- Ah, claro. Qual a sua resposta?

- Eu aceito o seu convite, estarei aí as sete e meia.

- Obrigado, Primeira Tenente Hawkeye, não sabe como está nos ajudando.

- Boa tarde.

- Igualmente.

Riza desligou o telefone e pegou Roy a olhando.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – Ele voltou ao jornal, ela achou ter visto o rosto dele corar.

Ela achou melhor ignorar e foi andando até o seu quarto, não podia deixar Helena esperando demais. Nunca se sabe quando se trata de Helena.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Eu lembrei que você ainda não começou a fazer as malas, comecei por você.

- O que você colocou aí dentro?

- Coisas que você não colocaria. – Helena deu um sorriso malicioso.

- HELENA CARTER.

- Calma, são coisas inofensivas...

- Inofensivas?

- É, mas se você souber usá-las corretamente... Bom, aí não asseguro nada...

Riza imediatamente começou a fuçar na mala, o quer que Helena tivesse colocado ali dentro não era algo muito puro.

Ela abriu todos os bolsinhos, até que em um deles achou dois pares de biquíni, eram lindos, um era preto frente única e o outro era branco, com detalhes em dourado.

- Biquínis? Você sabe que eu só uso maiô!

- É, eu sabia que você não tinha nenhum... Por isso que eu comprei pra você!

- Onde você trouxe?

- Bolso escondido na jaqueta... Mas isso não vem ao caso, experimenta!

- Agora?

- Claro! Ainda dá tempo de trocar se der errado... Embora eu ache que você ainda usa o mesmo número que eu... Não engordei muito, e você não mudou nada... Só experimentando pra saber.

Riza pegou o biquíni branco e dourado primeiro, ele tinha bojo e ficou bem bonito. A cor fez um contraste com a pele, olhos e cabelo. A tatuagem nas costas ficava meio encoberta pelo cabelo e dava um toque Angelina Jolie na produção.

- Ai, ta liiiiinda! Isso me lembra aquele dia no seu apartamento que a gente ficou desfilando...

- Aquele dia foi engraçado...

- É, pena que não tem um monte de biquíni aqui... Porque aí a gente podia fazer outro desfile, e com platéia além do Hayate. Mas é claro que ele só ia aplaudir pra mim.

- Porque? – Riza chocou, porque Roy só ia aplaudir Helena?

- Porque quando você estivesse desfilando ele ia perder os sentidos! – Helena começou a rir, Riza ficou pensando na cena.

- Agora o preto. – Ela ficou séria de repente.

- Mas não é o mesmo tamanho?

- Eu quero ver a cor, se combina com você.

Riza colocou o biquíni preto, ficou simplesmente deslumbrante.

- Nossa, imagina quando você estiver morena? Nossa, você vai pra Military Post, certeza.

- Fica quieta...

(military post parece uma Caras, mas é direcionada somente aos militares)

- O que? Você acha que ninguém ta sabendo? Héeeloooou, vocês vão ficar na casa do Fuhrer!

- Mas nossas patentes nem são tão altas...

- Ah, são sim! Ele é quase general... E além disso vocês são veteranos de Ishbal, o alquimista das chamas e o olho de águia... Se liga, Riza! Todo mundo conhece vocês.

- Alguém disse alquimista... Das... Chamas...

Roy estava parado no batente da porta, perdido na visão de Riza de biquíni.

"Se controle Mustang, se controle, é só a Riza, sua amiga... Meu deus, que bunda é essa e o que são essas [censurado]"

- Mustang, você está bem? – Helena se segurava para não rir, Riza por sua vez estava paralisada, mas também estava segurando o riso, a cara dele era impagável.

- Eu... Acho... Que ninguém me chamou... Não é?

- Não. – Helena riu.

- Então, licença. – Ele se virou, o olhar ainda perdido, e caminhou até o outro quarto. Helena só começou a rir quando ouviu a porta sendo fechada.

- Eu não disse?!?! Ele paralisou!!!

E Helena ria, e ria, e ria... Riza por sua vez se limitou a sorrir, não esperava uma reação assim dele, ainda mais ele, o pegador da central.

Após trancar a porta Roy se jogou na cama, aquilo tinha sido... Maravilhoso.

"E eu nunca olhei para ela direito em tanto tempo, devia ter percebido o porquê das apostas... Idiota!"

Voltando ao quarto de Riza, Helena tinha feito uma pausa em sua risada e começou:

- Bom, espero que ele não fique assim todas as vezes que vocês forem á praia.

- Ah, eu acho que não...

Riza nunca tinha comentado com Helena sobre o incidente da tatuagem com Roy, Helena já perguntara algumas vezes a história daquela queimadura, mas Riza sempre dizia que tinha feito aquilo em Ishbal (O que não deixava de ser verdade).

Mas é certo que Riza não tinha o mesmo corpo daquele dia, aquele ainda estava em transição, hoje a transformação em borboleta já estava completa.

- Ah! Eu tenho que ir!

- Já? São cinco e quinze!

- Eu preciso estar no quartel ás cinco e meia, marquei horário extra de estudo na biblioteca, Shieska e Havoc vão me ajudar...

- Ah, claro... Se eu não estivesse tão fora do ar eu até poderia ir te ajudar e...

- NÃO! Você tem muita coisa pra fazer aqui... Só me consiga a recomendação e vai valer como horas de estudo...

- Bom, isso eu posso tentar.

- Se ele não quiser, apele!

- Como?

- Hohoho, peças inofensivas...

As duas riram da cara anterior dele novamente e logo depois Helena foi embora.

- Ela já foi? – Roy apareceu das profundezas do corredor, sua aparência estava melhor. Riza tinha acabado de trancar a porta.

- Acabou de ir, como você pode perceber.

Ela foi caminhando até a cozinha, tinha que preparar algo comestível.

- Posso te ajudar na janta de hoje? – Ele parecia ansioso.

- Não sabia que você conseguia cozinhar...

- Você não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim. – Ele jogou seu sorriso sedutor, Riza sentiu o coração disparar, mas não esboçou emoção, apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- O que você quer fazer? – Ela perguntou ceticamente.

- Minha especialidade, macarrão á bolonhesa.

- Hum, parece bom...

- Ninguém nunca deixou de repetir.

- Duvido.

- Aposta quanto que você vai querer repetir? – Ele a encarou. Riza engoliu seco.

- Ta brincando comigo? É óbvio que eu não vou comer só pra ganhar. – Ela sorriu.

- Você não vai resistir. – Agora ambos se encaravam.

- Tudo bem. Mas o que vamos apostar?

Ambos pararam para pensar no prêmio, até que Roy disse:

- Já sei, vamos apostar uma ordem.

- Ordem?

- É, quem ganhar, na viagem, pode dar uma ordem para o outro, só uma, mas vale tudo.

- Hum, prepare-se para dançar hula-hula. Com a sainha e a flor no cabelo.

- Eu não vou dançar, já disse que você vai perder... Tem pimentão?

O tempo passou e ambos foram fazendo o macarrão, Riza ia pegando os ingredientes enquanto um Roy habilidoso se passava por chef e montava o prato.

- Ah, vou trocar de blusa...

- Por quê?! – Roy estava confuso.

- O molho. Eu não quero sujar as poucas roupas que tenho... Ainda mais de molho.

- Ah, que frescura!!! Toma, coloca a minha por cima. – Roy num movimento único arrancou a blusa de malha que estava usando e a passou para Riza.

- Toma, poe.

Ela colocou, sem pensar muito. Em segundos o cheiro dele estava impregnado nela.

Ficaram alguns minutos ali, ela ajudando a cortar os tomates.

- Pode se sentar agora, só vou finalizar. – Ele sorriu.

- Vou arrumar a mesa.

- Boa idéia.

Riza se afastou do balcão e começou a arrumar a mesa, parou alguns segundos para observar os músculos das costas dele, que se retorciam enquanto ele mexia na panela. Isso sem falar no tanquinho bááááásico. Mas ela não se permitiu viajar muito.

- Pronto, a melhor receita da central está pronta.

Roy pegou a panela e colocou um pouco de macarrão no prato de Riza, depois no prato dele. Pegou a jarra de suco e a colocou no centro da mesa e finalmente se sentou, de frente para Riza.

Ambos comeram em silêncio, Riza tinha que admitir que aquele macarrão era simplesmente um dos melhores que ela já tinha provado, ia ser difícil não repetir, mas era pra isso que havia o famoso "assalto noturno de geladeira".

Quando ela se levantou ele olhou com interesse e disse:

- E então? Vai querer repetir?

- Não, já estou satisfeita.

- Sei... Vai, pega mais um pouco. Ta tão gostoso né...

- Coronel, sabia que existe um pecado chamado Gula...

Roy sorriu enquanto se levantava e pegava os pratos...

- Deixa que eu lavo.

- Ganhei a aposta?

- Valendo até nós irmos viajar.

- Hey! Isso não vale!  
- Claro que vale, espera... Isso quer dizer que você pretende repetir...

- Não é a mesma coisa que fazer o ato, muitas coisas nós só desejamos.

- Hum, boa teoria... Mas eu ainda não me considero derrotado.

- Desculpe, mas eu acho que você não quer aceitar que é um tremendo de um... – Ela fez um L com a mão. (Loser = perdedor).

Roy riu e foi lavar os pratos, enquanto isso ela se dirigia ao quarto, tinha que tomar um banho e acabar de arrumar a mala.

Só na hora de tirar a roupa ela percebeu:

"Ah, ainda estou com a blusa dele..."

**N/A: Capítulo bem bonitinho, sem interferências Kathleenianas... (Até eu já estava com um pouco de raiva dela). Espero que tenham gostado, deixem suas reviews, chamem os amigos para ler, vamo fazer o negócio feeeeerver ;D Quem ganhará a aposta? Qual será o plano de Kathleen? Vai rolar ou não algo entre eles? Próooximo capítulo!**


	11. A little bit of confusion

**N/A: Demorou mais que o necessário. Mas eu tentei fazer algo decente pra vocês. Esses dias não foram muito legais pra mim, fiquei totalmente sem inspiração. Mas hoje veio um pequeno surto e deu pra terminar.**

**A little bit of confusion**

Riza deixou a camisa pendurada junto com as toalhas e foi para o quarto, ela não tinha muito o que levar e segundo Roy ela não precisaria levar muita coisa.

Ele por sua vez lavou a louça e esperou que ela liberasse o banheiro, quando entrou lá viu a camisa pendurada junto com as toalhas.

- Hum, o que você acha Hayate?

O cãozinho continuou a encará-lo.

- É, eu sei que vale a pena, obrigado.

Ele pegou a camisa e a jogou dentro da mala, um pouco de cheiro de Riza ia ajudá-lo á acalmar os nervos.

No dia seguinte o sol já inundava o quarto do jovem coronel. Eram seis e meia e ele estava deitado numa posição não muito confortável em sua cama. Os latidos de Hayate e o sol em seu rosto o fizeram abrir os olhos vagarosamente. Olhou para o relógio, sete horas.

- Ai merda. – Ele se levantou num pulo e tratou de molhar o rosto e os cabelos, pegou seu óculos que na verdade não tinha grau nenhum e ele tinha só para jogar charme e foi até a cozinha. Pelo jeito ela ainda não tinha acordado.

Ele inutilmente tentou fazer algum café decente e jogou algumas torradas sobre um prato, depois pegou a manteiga e a abandonou em cima da mesa.

Pegou o jornal ao lado da porta, se sentou e começou a ler. Não tomou café, estava horrível.

Riza já estava acordada ás seis horas, estava meio ansiosa para a demonstração, era muuuito estranho vestir aquela farda depois de algum tempo e ela começou a achar defeitos em todo o uniforme. Isso levou um bom tempo da tenente. Quando viu que já eram sete horas resolveu deixar o problema da farda de lado. Prendeu o cabelo e foi para a cozinha, um cheiro forte de café inundava o apartamento.

Ele já estava acordado lendo um jornal, o que era muito estranho já que Roy era daqueles de acordar meio dia e ainda reclamar. Ele olhou rapidamente para ela e ficou a encarando por alguns segundos, mas Riza não percebeu. Estava meio que... Reparando nele. Só com uma calça de moletom.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse, tirando o olhar dela de suas calças.

- Bom dia. – Ela respondeu educadamente. Ele tirou o jornal do rosto e só então ela pode ver que Roy estava de óculos e seus cabelos estavam molhados e jogados para trás.

"Meu deus, me segure, segure!"

"Ah, todo mundo sabe que você quer."

"Cala a boca, ele tem namorada"

"E daí?"

Riza resolveu pegar uma torrada e sair dali o mais rápido possível, Roy não estava ajudando, ele afastou o jornal e se esticou na cadeira, fazendo com que todos os seus músculos ficassem aparentes.

"Se você não quer porque está olhando?"

Riza resolveu pegar um pouco do café.

- Não pegue, está péssimo. – Ele sorriu e mexeu nos óculos.

Ela se estapeou mentalmente e depois de um tchau rápido saiu correndo até o carro, se não se apressasse ia se atrasar.

Roy continuou sentado lendo o jornal, um sorriso no rosto.

"Ela deu uma bela olhada, deu certo acordar mais cedo"

A tenente chegou cedo no quartel, uma hora antes do previsto. Resolveu dar uma passada na sala de Helena. Abriu a porta sem bater e já foi saudando a amiga.

- Helena! Bom... dia.

Aquela era uma cena que Riza preferia não ter visto. Helena estava em cima da mesa entrelaçada com Havoc de maneira que era difícil distinguir quem era quem. Eles olharam pra ela assustados.

- Primeira Tenente! – Havoc estava da cor de um tomate.

- Riza! Meu deus, que susto você deu na gente!

- Já vi que interrompi muita coisa, mais tarde eu volto e...

- Nãao preecisa, eu e o Jean estávamos... Só estudando. – Helena sorriu maliciosamente para o loiro que tentava arrumar a farda.

- Ah claro, não sabia que pediam análise do corpo humano nesses novos exames de promoção, estou impressionada com a sua competência Helena.

- Ai Riza... – Ela riu, Riza soltou um sorrisinho. Havoc agora tentava arrumar os livros que estavam espalhados no chão.

- Mas então, o que veio fazer por aqui? Você não deveria estar num trem com o Mustang pra algum lugar paradisíaco?

- Er, eu tenho aquela demonstração de tiro.

- Ah sim, uau, vai ter que olhar para a cara da Kathleen. Eu pagaria pra ver a cara dela.

- A Kathleen?

- É ué, ela é estudante da academia ainda. Lembra?

- Sim... Mas ela não pode fazer nada mesmo.

- Não mesmo. Vai lá e arrasa Riza.

- Ah claro, vocês também, tomem cuidado da próxima vez, tranque a porta Helena.

- Sim, sim, eu vou me lembrar disso.

- E Havoc?

- Sim Primeira Tenente.

- Fique de olho na Helena por mim.

- Sim, senhora. – Ele bateu continência, Riza foi saindo da sala mas pode ouvir Helena dizendo:

- Uau Jean, você fica tão sexy quando bate continência.

Ela caminhou apressadamente pelos corredores até chegar na própria sala, onde pegou a chave de seu armário na base de treinos.

Correu até o segundo prédio, onde haviam as quadras e os centros de treinamento, muitas pessoas lhe diziam bom dia e batiam continência. Chegou meio cansada mas á tempo de ver o treinador entrar no vestiário.

- Primeira Tenente! Que bom que veio!

Smiths, o treinador de tiro, deixava bem claro que gostava de Riza, não só por ela ter sido sua melhor aluna, mas porque ela sempre estava disposta á fazer aquelas demonstrações.

- Olá, treinador Smiths.

- Garota, você sabe que depois de você nenhum sniper me parece perfeito o bastante, não é?

Ela sorriu.

- Apesar que a Cartney tem se saído muito bem ultimamente, mas nada tão impressionante quanto você.

- Hum, interessante. Mas eu vou me retirar, os convidados estão chegando.

- Claro. – O treinador sorriu e deu espaço para Riza, ela tinha que ficar pronta. Ela foi até o armário, pegou as armas que normalmente usava nesse tipo de demonstração, nada muito ameaçador, só algumas espingardas e pistolas.

Ela colocou o uniforme sniper (composto por botas, uma roupa inteiramente preta de couro e uma máscara também negra estilo aquelas que os ninjas usam) e saiu para o "campo". (Que mais parecia um campo de paintball).

A demonstração durou uns quarenta minutos, Riza estava acabada, fazia tempo que não se exercitava, mas obviamente ela não perdeu o jeito. Foi impressionante assim como todas as outras.

Ela estava no vestiário quando ouviu passos, se virou imediatamente, com a arma meio que escondida na perna, ainda continuava com a roupa sniper, só tinha tirado a máscara.

- Opa, olá primeira-tenente. – A morena sorriu.

- Kathleen. – Riza continuou sem expressão.

- Olha, me desculpe pelas minha ações ultimamente. Acho que não tenho sido muito legal. Mas você também não...

- Hum... Sobre o que você está falando?

- Não é óbvio pra você? Estou falando do Roy. De nós três.

- Não sei do que você está falando Kathleen. Com licença.

- Espere!

Kathleen pegou o braço de Riza, a loira se virou e a encarou.

- O que você quer? – A morena a encarou de volta.

- Como? – Riza agora estava confusa.

- O que você quer? Uma promoção? Dinheiro? Status? Um homem rico? Sei lá, o que você quer para deixar eu e o Roy em paz?

- Kathleen, eu conheço o Roy desde a minha infância, ele é meu superior desde que eu sai da academia. Você não acha que se eu quisesse alguma coisa, nós dois já não estaríamos juntos?

- Eu duvido disso, Hawkeye. Você está mentindo! Eu sei que ele tem algo por você, e vice-versa. E eu não vou descansar até vocês dois acabarem com isso!

- Tudo bem então, vou te dizer uma verdade, você vai morrer sem descansar Kathleen. Porque o que eu e o Roy temos entre nós é muito mais intenso do que uma simples... atração. E não vai ser uma promoção, ou dinheiro ou um marido rico que vão acabar com isso.

Riza encarava Kathleen furiosamente, a morena já tinha soltado a mão dela e agora retribuía o olhar, as faíscas eram praticamente visíveis.

- Veremos então Hawkeye. Você sabe que essas férias suas com ele não vão ser tão calmas assim, não sabe?

- É, imaginei que você não fosse realmente deixar. Mas sabe Kathleen, eu não sou tão inocente, eu sei me virar muito bem.

- Garotas! Vejo que já se conhecem não é? – O treinador Smiths entrou no vestiário e obviamente não percebeu o clima, as duas eram ótimas mentirosas e rapidamente colocaram um sorriso amarelo em suas faces.

- Claro, treinador Smiths, eu estava aqui falando pra Riza o quanto eu me inspiro nela e quanto a demonstração foi incrível.

A morena sorriu para Riza. A loira retribuiu.

- Sim, Kathleen é realmente adorável. Mas agora, com licença, eu tenho que ir viajar. – Riza sorriu novamente, trancou seu armário e saiu do vestiário.

- Nossa, vocês se deram bem! Que maravilha! – O treinador sorriu e deu tapinhas no ombro de Kathleen.

- Sim treinador, praticamente melhores amigas. – A morena saiu de lá minutos depois, para telefonar:

- Pai, sou eu, Kathleen. Tudo pronto? É sim, certo.

Enquanto isso Roy já esperava pela chegada de Riza, eles iriam pegar o trem das dez horas, já eram nove. Ele resolveu ir recolher as malas no quarto.

Riza começou a correr pelos corredores novamente, até que alguém a puxou pelo braço e a prensou em uma parede.

- James!

- Hey Riz. – Ele a encarava sorrindo.

- Como você está? – Ela não esperava vê-lo ainda naquele dia, ela colocou os braços nos dele e girou, não era muito bom ficar numa parede conversando com ele no meio do quartel.

- Hum, meio abandonado. E você? Fugiu de algum treino? – Ele apontou para a roupa dela.

- Ah não. – Ela pôs a mão no rosto - Esqueci de colocar a farda e ainda estou com a roupa de sniper, certo?

- Certo. – Ele sorriu.

- Não vou ter tempo de voltar lá pra guardar essas roupas... To tão mal assim? – Ela fez uma careta enquanto esperava pela resposta.

- Não, pra mim esse devia ser o seu uniforme oficial, você fica muito mais... Er... Muito mais atraente nele.

- Sério?

- Sim, tudo preto e agarrado. É realmente convidativo. – Ele deu outro sorriso, um pouco mais malicioso dessa vez.

- Er, James, eu tenho que ir. Atrasada. – Ela já ia voltar a andar quando ele disse:

- Não, espere. – Ele pegou a mão dela e num movimento rápido lhe tascou um beijo, um super beijo.

- Ham Herm. – Eles olharam para o lado, meio surpresos, Helena estava ali, ao lado de Havoc, o rosto naquela expressão: Ahá. Peguei vocês.

- Desculpa gente, mas esse é o corredor, se vocês quiserem tem alguns armários para lá.

- Er, Helena. – Dessa vez era a vez de Riza ficar constrangida.

- Não precisam explicar, só que sejam mais discretos. – Ela encarava o irmão.

- Lena, a culpa não é só minha... Você viu a roupa dela? – James deu um sorriso.

Só então Helena percebeu que Riza estava com a roupa de sniper, e não a farda.

- Ah, Riza, é um perigo você ficar andando por aí com essa roupa. Havoc, pare de olhar agora.

O loiro falhou miseravelmente em tentar disfarçar.

- Desculpe pessoal, mas eu realmente tenho que ir, senão vou chegar atrasada.

- Mas é claro. Até mais Riza. – James a prensou num abraço, e antes de soltá-la lhe deu um beijo rápido no pescoço.

- Até mais Primeira Tenente. – Havoc bateu continência. Riza pôde ver o sorriso de satisfação de Helena durante a continência.

- É Riz, vou sentir sua falta. – Helena passou uma das mãos pela cintura de Havoc e ao mesmo tempo passou a outra num abraço meio desajeitado com Riza. Antes de se afastar ela disse:

- Ah, e não troque de roupa. Eu realmente pagaria pela cara do Mustang quando te ver assim.

Riza sorriu, e depois de se afastarem ela disse:

- Obrigada. E tome cuidado com a Cartney.

- Porque? – Helena piscou.

- Ela meio que me confrontou hoje.

- Hum, azar o dela. – Helena sorriu.

Riza retribuiu e saiu correndo dali, já eram quase nove e meia e ela precisaria de um milagre para chegar á tempo. Pegou um dos telefones no corredor e ligou para Roy:

- Alô?

- Roy, sou eu.

- Ei! Vamos nos atrasar se você demorar mais.

- Vá indo até a estação, nós nos encontramos lá.

- Certo. – Desligaram.

Ela pegou o caminho para a estação, demorou vinte minutos para chegar lá. Estava meio nublado e havia uma fila de carros atrasando ainda mais o processo.

Quando finalmente conseguiu estacionar Riza correu para a multidão, precisava encontrá-lo logo.

A estação não estava cheia, mas se você quisesse achar alguma coisa teria que observar bem. Roy estava de braços cruzados e estralava os dedos com uma certa impaciência na plataforma enquanto o trem começava a se encher de centenas de passageiros carregando suas respectivas bagagens.

- Roy!

Ele se virou e olhou em volta, ali estava Riza vindo em sua direção. E meu deus, O QUE ERA AQUELA ROUPA?

Ele estava em estado de choque, observando cada centímetro dela enquanto ela se aproximava rapidamente e praticamente dançava nas ultrapassagens entre a multidão.

- Desculpe o atraso, aconteceram alguns... eventos em especial.

- Não... É nada. – Ele sorriu. – Gostei da sua roupa.

- Er... Obrigada. São os novos uniformes pra sniper... Eu fui testá-los hoje e acabei esquecendo de tirar.

- Ah, claro. – _"Pra mim você pode tirar"_

"_Cale-se"._

Ele pegou as malas, uma em cada mão e foi indo na direção do embarque, Riza o parou e arrancou uma das malas da mão dele.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Ué, minha mala, eu carrego.

Ele rolou os olhos e continuou a andar. Eles entraram no trem e procuraram a cabine 17, especialmente reservada para eles.

Depois de desviar de muitas pessoas, dar passagem para outras e evitar atirar e queimar algumas outras, eles chegaram na cabine. Tiveram uma grande surpresa quando viram que já tinha gente sentada ali.

- Bom Dia. – disse Armstrong calmamente.

- Armstrong? O que você... – Roy foi interrompido por outra voz.

- Bom Dia Mustang. Hawkeye.

Riza e Roy bateram continência. Era o General Hakuro.

- Bom, vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui com ele. Mas é o seguinte, algumas coisas estranhas estão acontecendo na vila perto da casa do Fuhrer e já que vocês estão indo passar algumas semanas por lá, achamos que seria perfeito que vocês investigassem.

- Como assim? Eu estou de licença! E eu não sou um investigador militar!

- Não se preocupe, são apenas misteriosos desaparecimentos. Coisa pequena que você e sua guarda-costas podem lidar sozinhos.

- Não teremos reforços?

- Não. Só vocês.

- Espera, isso significa que a minha licença e as minhas férias já eram?

- Não, você continua de licença e continua com as suas férias, mas incrementamos tudo com uma pequena missão. Só pra você não perder o ritmo, Coronel.

- Mas uma missão dessa vai exigir muito tempo e... – Riza parou, ela sabia quem tinha causado isso, uma missão daquelas exigia tempo, ou seja, com uma missão daquelas, eles teriam menos tempo juntos.

- Calma Roy, tudo bem. Uma missão vai ser boa pra nos deixar no pique novamente.

- Você acha?

- Sim. Eu acho.

- Bom, de qualquer forma não teríamos escolha, são ordens superiores.

- Sim. – Riza sorriu.

Hakuro e Armstrong olharam para eles, não era só aquilo ainda.

- E Armstrong vai com vocês.

- O QUE? – Dessa vez os dois gritaram.

- É, ficamos preocupados que só os dois talvez não conseguissem dar conta portanto, ele vai com vocês.

- Ah, claro.

Hakuro se despediu e saiu dali antes que o trem partisse. Obviamente ele deu uma olhada de cima em baixo em Riza, parou quando pegou o olhar raivoso de Roy no meio de sua observação.

O trem se pôs em movimento. Era um silêncio fantasmagórico.

Armstrong se sentou ao lado de Riza e ficou olhando a janela:

- Desculpem. É que foi uma ordem superior.

- Não é sua culpa. – Riza deu tapinhas no braço do major, uma vez que não alcançava o seu ombro.

Roy não disse nada, ele percebeu que Riza sabia porque aquilo estava acontecendo, ele perguntaria pra ela quando pudesse. Mas por enquanto ele teria que tentar aproveitar as doze horas de viagem.

**N/A: Sim, eu vou tentar ser mais rápida da próxima vez. Estou me dedicando muito á Cousin que já está em sua reta final. Obrigada por lerem! Deixem Reviews! É o botãozinho verde, ta? Beeijos, Makika.**


	12. The Island

**N/A: Infelizmente FMA e todas as suas personagens não me pertencem, Hiromu Arakawa domina geral, ela é a dona de tudo. ****Eu já teria feito um belo royai e tantos outros couples se darem bem... Além de ter deixado o Hughes vivo e... (Tá. Parei com spoiler). Aproveitem o capítulo, dessa vez postado rapidamente e já digo que ta enorme. (E legal!)**

**The Island**

A viagem até a "ilha paradisíaca" não era nada calma. Principalmente quando você tinha que dividir a cabine apertada do trem local com o Major Armstrong. Por **doze** horas. Depois de duas horas no trem confortável da Central, eles tiveram que tomar outro, muito mais apertado. Roy já foi se sentando no banco duplo, deixando Riza com o banco único. Mas ele tinha se esquecido do Major. E já que o banco dele era o banco duplo...

- Desculpe pelo aperto, Coronel. OS MEUS MÚSCULOS FORAM PASSADOS DE GERAÇÃO EM GERAÇÃO NA FAMÍLIA ARMSTRONG...

- Major, pare, por favor. – Riza começou aos sussurros, aqueles surtos do major de arrancar a roupa eram um tanto quanto desagradáveis, além de ocuparem muito mais espaço do que o "normal" (Que já era anormal!).

- Roy?

O alquimista, bom, pelo menos o que sobrou dele, estava sentado ao lado do major, visivelmente abatido e cheio de hematomas.

- Já chegou? – Ele perguntou num tom de súplica.

- É a vigésima vez que você pergunta isso nos últimos cinco minutos, ainda temos que pegar um barco.

- Ah, que lugar longe! Até Briggs tem uma viagem mais confortável! Aquele bandido do Fuhrer me enganou quanto ás férias, ele quer me torturar Riza! É tudo uma cilada!

- Er... Roy... Durma.

- De que jeito? – O sarcasmo banhava as palavras dele, ele meio que apontou para Armstrong, que mesmo sentado ocupava noventa por cento do banco, deixando Roy totalmente espremido contra a parede.

- Se você quiser Mustang, pode se deitar em mim. – Armstrong sugeriu docemente, e ingenuamente também. Roy deu uma olhada traduzindo a palavra "medo" pra Riza e depois encarou o major, dizendo delicadamente:

- Hum, acho que perdi o sono. É melhor dormir quando já tivermos chegado. – Ele sorriu amarelo, o major sorriu pra ele como resposta e se virou para a janela. Roy suspirou de alívio.

A noite foi chegando e o alquimista se segurou para não fechar os olhos. Riza estava sentada num banco solitário á frente deles, e parecia estar no milésimo sono.

Roy se pôs a observá-la. Ela ainda estava naquele uniforme de sniper. Ele anotou mentalmente de agradecer generosamente o designer daquele uniforme. Ele não sabia se eram seus olhos sonolentos ou sua mente pervertida, ou talvez os dois, mas os seios da tenente pareciam bem maiores naquele uniforme sniper. AH se pareciam.

"Seios!" – Ele pensou, com todo o fervor de um garoto de quinze anos. (Mesmo ele tendo o dobro).

- Algo de errado? – Roy deu um pulo, ele tinha esquecido de Armstrong e sua voz colossal.

- O que? Nada.

- Ah, é que você estava encarando a primeira-tenente, achei que ela estivesse com algum problema, mas quando fui analisar não vi nada demais.

"Você é gay? Você é retardado? Você tem a mínima noção do que são seios? Você tem a mínima noção do que é **essa** mulher com **essa **roupa?"

- É coisa minha. – Roy disse calmamente, engolindo a sua indignação ás palavras do major.

Quando chegaram ao porto, ela já tinha acordado. Depois de praticamente expulsos do vagão, procuraram pela Balsa 12-2, era a única balsa de ida e volta da ilha e costumava funcionar de semana em semana.

- Onde está o Armstrong? Não podemos nos perder. Ainda mais sendo noite...

- Riza, você tem mesmo certeza que realmente perguntou isso? – Eles olharam para a multidão, o loiro de dois metros e vinte podia ser facilmente visto á quilômetros dali, mesmo sendo noite os brilhinhos pink do major pareciam ser um farol de atenção.

- É enorme. – Roy estava meio chocado, sempre diziam que a natureza só fazia coisas belas... Mas como a natureza tinha sido capaz de fabricar uma coisa daquelas? Talvez um momento fora-de-si? Passou da conta na hora dos drinks? Tomou um fora do namorado?

- Roy. – Riza o chacoalhava. – Ele achou.

- Tenente! Coronel! Achei a balsa! – Armstrong gritava e dava pulinhos, os brilhinhos se intensificando ao longe.

Eles tentaram disfarçar, fingir que não era com eles, mas o Major era muito bom em chamar atenção.

- Roy! Riza! Parem de olhar e tentar disfarçar! Peguem as malas! Venham!

- Vamos. – Ele pegou na mão de Riza, ela meio que tremeu com aquilo, mas ela meio que não queria tirar a mão.

Após irem de encontro ao major (E serem alvo dos olhos de todos no porto), eles depositaram suas malas e entraram na balsa, sem ligar muito para o zum-zum-zum que se formava ali.

A balsa também não era muito grande, eram as malas ou o major, e a balsa não fazia duas viagens.

- NÃO SE PREOCUPEM, EU USAREI A TÉCNICA DE NADO Á LONGAS DISTÂNCIAS DA FAMÍLIA ARMSTRONG!

Ele arrancou a farda, exibindo uma sunguinha vermelha apertada, pulou na água e se pôs a nadar, sumindo em meio ao mar, na direção da ilha.

Bom, agora, depois daquela cena um tanto quanto perturbante, quem não estava olhando começou a olhar, e quem já estava olhando, continuou fazê-lo. Seria exagero dizer que todo mundo achava que eles eram anormais? Não, não seria.

- Riza, eu vou exigir remuneramento por falhas psicológicas, isso foi muito pra mim. - Ele se apoiava para não cair.

- Er, Roy. – Ela estava paralisada. - Eu acho que eu vou gritar.

Eles ficaram quietos até o meio da viagem de balsa, um homem que aparentava uns 20 anos e que não parou de encarar a roupa da tenente por um minuto, começou a tentar puxar papo:

- E então, meu nome é Asael, quem são vocês? – Ele era moreno, cabelos negros até os ombros, músculos fortes, tatuagem no braço direito.

- Eu sou Roy e ela é Riza. – Roy disse secamente.

- Hum, são casados?

Os dois paralisaram e atingiram um tom estranho de branco, e tons estranhos de roxo. Ou seja, **não**. Asael não esperou responderem e continuou o questionário:

- O que vão fazer na ilha?

- O que você vai fazer lá? – Roy perguntou por cima.

- Eu moro lá. Sou pescador. Voltando do mercado de peixes.

- Ah, claro. Um nativo... Nós vamos ficar uns tempos por férias mesmo.

- Ah, na casa grande?

- Isso. – Disse Roy dando um sorriso.

- Hum, primeira vez de vocês na ilha?

- É sim, não conhecemos nada de lá ainda.

- Ah, então vocês chegaram numa boa hora. Daqui uma semana vamos ter um luau, para comemorar o período sagrado do nosso guardião, Shambala. Vai ser numa praia ali perto da casa que vocês vão ficar. Apareçam, vai ser uma boa. – Ele sorriu, seus dentes eram muito brancos, o sorriso, simplesmente maravilhoso, mesmo a luz da lua.

- Você é muda? – Ele olhou para Riza, visivelmente divertido.

- Não. Só não gosto de falar muito com quem não conheço.

- Oras, se for assim nunca vai conhecer ninguém! É Riza né?

- Sim.

- Espero que você saiba se defender, moça.

- Por que? - Ela virou o olhar para o pescador.

- Bom, os garotos da ilha não vão te deixar em paz... Quantos anos você tem? Vinte?

Roy conhecia aquela jogada, era a jogada do _"agradinho"._ Você elogia e tudo o mais, e depois quando a mulher estiver totalmente á vontade, você agarra.

- Na verdade, eu acho que essa é uma pergunta meio grossa á se fazer para uma mulher. – Ela disse encarando o "garoto".

Ai. Pelo jeito ela sabia realmente como dar um fora.

- Ah, claro. Me desculpe. - Ele sorriu e continuou a encarar a roupa da tenente.

"Retardado, ficar encarando assim." Pensou Roy. Embora ele tentasse omitir o fato que estivera fazendo isso a viagem toda de trem.

A balsa chegou á um deque, ele era pequeno, havia muitos barcos cheios de redes ancorados á ele.

- Bom, apareçam por lá. – Asael sorriu e foi saindo da balsa, mas trombou com o peitoral de Armstrong.

- Oh, desculpe. Eu te machuquei?

- Er, não. – O moço saiu dali assustado. Bom, essa era a reação esperada ao se trombar com o peitoril de um brutamonte.

Armstrong estava quase chorando, olhou para Roy e Riza preocupado.

- Finalmente chegaram! Achei que tivesse acontecido algo de errado no meio do caminho... Ele tinha um lencinho em mãos.

- Não Major, nada.

- Já arrumei o nosso transporte. – Ele disse sorrindo e em seguida apontou para uma kombi multicolorida com os dizeres: rainbow is **the** color.

- Aposto que o Fuhrer também não usa uma dessas. – Agora também mal-humorado, Roy pegou sua mala e foi levando até o "carro".

- Roy, coloca a minha aí também? – Riza jogou a mala pra ele, minutos depois ele já tinha conseguido achar algum espaço para todas elas. (Tinha a do major no meio).

- Pronto! Acabei! – Ele disse alegremente. – Agora, onde eu vou sentar?

Silêncio.

- Meus dias de pessoa gentil acabaram. – Roy acabou espremido entre as malas e o major, enquanto Riza se sentou na parte da frente, junto com o motorista que era... Normal. E não um gigante de dois metros e vinte e sabe-se lá quantas toneladas de músculos.

Era uma descida, as malas foram pra frente e acabaram prensando o pobre coronel nas costas de pedra do major.

Meia hora depois de viagem, agora de subida, a kombi chegou á seu destino, um por um, eles desceram do carro. Riza estava bem humorada, o major... Continuava sendo o major. E Roy, bom, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de Roy, estava totalmente mal-humorado, com dor nas costas, todo quebrado e morrendo de calor. Mesmo sendo noite aquele lugar era insuportavelmente quente.

- Pronto! Aqui está a casa de praia do Fuhrer! – Disse Armstrong alegremente. Roy começou a murmurar:

- É, quero ver, vai ser daquelas choupana feita de folha de coqueiro, ou quem sabe aquelas cabaninha de náufrago e... – Ele deu a primeira olhada para a casa. Não, se aquilo fosse uma cabaninha de náufrago, ele teria que começar a procurar pelo seu Sr. Wilson¹.

Não havia palavras para aquele lugar. A casa era inteiramente de vidro, na parte alta da ilha. Onde não havia vidro era coberto por enormes toras meio esbranquiçadas. O teto era feito de madeira também e havia uma clarabóia em uma parte dele. Era magnífico. As luzes estavam todas acesas, fazendo com que a casa parecesse estar flutuando.

"Mais um motivo pra ser Fuhrer, anotando mentalmente".

- Tem certeza que é aqui mesmo? – Riza parecia estar tão surpresa quanto ele.

- Sim, aqui. É a única casa grande da ilha. Vamos!

Eles entraram timidamente, seguidos pelo motorista que ajudava a carregar as malas, já na entrada havia duas senhoras, iguaizinhas, com uniformes também iguaizinhos, os esperando.

- Oh! Olá! Vocês são os nossos hóspedes? – Elas disseram juntas.

- Er... Provavelmente. – Riza estava meio deslocada.

- Somos Frida e Freda, seremos... – Começou uma delas.

- Suas serviçais durante a sua estadia. – Terminou a outra.

- Ah, claro. Nossa malas... Elas... – Uma da mulheres, Frida ou Freda, Roy não sabia distinguir, o interrompeu e começou a falar novamente:

- Vamos colocá-las nos devidos lugares...

- Não se preocupem com nada. – Terminou a outra.

- Vocês sempre são assim? – Agora Riza estava mesmo deslocada.

- Sempre fomos assim...

- É uma coisa nossa.

As mulheres pegaram as malas e as levaram para dentro.

- Sigam-nos...

- Por favor.

Os três se entreolharam e seguiram a dupla estranha.

- Aqui é o seu quarto...

- Senhorita Hawkeye.

Riza ficou quieta, ela estava se sentindo meio... Idiota.

- Obrigada, er... Frida e Freda.

- Ela é Frida.

- E ela Freda.

Riza fez uma expressão estranha, olhos arregalados, boca fechada, provavelmente tentando processar aquela duplinha bizarra. Ou se segurando para não atirar de uma vez. Roy se divertiu com aquilo.

Depois de devidamente direcionados, eles trataram de colocar roupas apropriadas, uma coisa era certa, aquela ilha era muito mais quente que a Central.

Já era madrugada quando Roy finalmente desistiu de tentar dormir. O calor era péssimo e ele realmente queria falar com Riza, ela conseguia acalma-lo.

"Será que é uma boa idéia ir até lá á essa hora? Não, ela vai ficar furiosa, melhor não."

- Riza? – Roy estava em frente ao quarto da tenente, esperando que ela abrisse a porta, enquanto ela não o fazia, ele fiscalizava os corredores de segundo em segundo, tentando prever (e fugir!) das serviçais malucas e do major.

- Roy? – Ela abriu uma fresta da porta. – O que você faz aqui?

Ele viu um relance de uniformes preto e branco virando o corredor, empurrou a porta, se jogou dentro do quarto e fechou rapidamente.

- Roy! Eu podia estar nua sabia? E o que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar dormindo? Já é madrugada! - Disse Riza, furiosa com ele.

Segundos depois de ter dito aquilo, ela realmente desejou voltar no tempo. "Eu podia estar nua? Mas que merda foi aquela que ela disse?".

Ele por sua vez, sem perceber que a tenente estava meio constrangida, respondeu:

- Oh, desculpe. Eu fui explorar a casa e a duplinha bizarra estava virando o corredor, por favor, não me faça voltar pra lá!

Riza sorriu. Ela também tinha achado aquelas duas assustadoras. Terminou de prender o cabelo enquanto ele observava a organização do quarto dela, nem parecia habitado. Ele por sua vez já tinha jogado todas as roupas em cima da cama e jogado a mala num canto qualquer.

Ela vestia uma blusinha branca que afanara de Helena uma vez, e da cintura para baixo, um short muito curto, que Roy achou que ela tinha acabado de colocar.

"Oh, porque não entrei minutos antes?"

- E então? – Ela sorriu, o tirando de seus devaneios.

- Ah, você ta... Ta incrível. – Ele sorriu. Vestia um bermudão preto e uma regata branca, estava muito calor para calças.

- Obrigada. Mas eu estava perguntando da casa.

Um clima meio constrangedor surgiu, até que ele achou um assunto discutível:

- Como você acha que vai ser esse luau? Daqui uma semana.

- Você pretende ir? - Ela parecia surpresa.

- E porque não? Conhecer gente nova, os nativos... Vai fazer bem.

- Ah Roy, só vai ter um monte de meninos idiotas. Você viu o que convidou a gente.

- Ah, sei lá... Às vezes, depois de algumas horas e alguns drinks eles podem nos contar o que está acontecendo por aqui. Não se esqueça da nossa missão.

- Hunf, eu realmente não quero ir.

- Oh Riza, por favor?

Ela fez um negativo com a cabeça.

- Por favorzinho? – Ele fez uma cara de pidão. (GatinhoDoShrekModeOn²)

- Ah, vamos fazer o seguinte, se nessa uma semana a gente não conseguir informações o suficiente, nós vamos, ok?

- Certo. – Ele sorriu e foi saindo do quarto.

- E Roy...

- Sim?

- Só vamos pelo bem da missão.

- Sim, é claro, pelo bem da missão. – Ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

Nem havia dado tempo dele se virar, quando foi surpreendido pelas serviçais:

- Planos para semana que vem? – Elas disseram em uníssono.

Roy obviamente se assustou, deu um pulo surpreendente para trás.

- É, eu acho que sim.

- Hum, tomem cuidado com o caso... – Começou uma delas.

- Esses desaparecimentos... – Completou a outra.

- São perigosos – Disseram juntas.

- Ah claro, tomaremos. – Ele foi tentando contornar a parede, mas, não obteve sucesso, havia outro obstáculo ali.

- Oh, Coronel! – Armstrong e seus brilhinhos encararam Roy.

- Ah, Major.

- Eu ia te falar amanhã de manhã, mas já que estamos por aqui, lhe contarei agora.

- Ãnh?

- Falei com o nosso motorista, organizei tours pela ilha inteira!

- O que?

- É, só vai durar uma semana. Vai ser ótimo! Essa ilha é fabulosa!

- Major, não sei se eu já te disse isso mas... Você é legal. – Roy deu tapinhas no braço do homem e saiu de mansinho dali, a presença da duplinha bizarra não parecia afetar Armstrong, e vice-versa, mas afetava o moreno de uma forma absurda, ainda mais em dose tripla.

Após aquela noite, na qual todos dormiram muito bem, descansando da viagem, começou o tour que o major havia proposto.

- Primeiro começaremos pelos arredores da casa, visitaremos o pico da montanha Knuu, vizinha da montanha desta casa. Vamos começar a escalada em breve. – Disse o guia, o mesmo que dirigiu a kombi.

- Mas e comida e o resto?

- Eu pedi que Frida e Freda fizessem nossa merenda. – Armstrong sorriu e mostrou uma cestinha em suas mãos.

Após algumas dicas e recomendações, eles se prepararam para subir a montanha. Todos tinham colocado botas de escalada que o guia cedeu (menos o Major, que preferiu usar as técnicas da família Armstrong) e as roupas próprias para a escalada.

Já estavam á uma boa distância quando o caminho foi ficando mais difícil.

- Cuidado! Olhem aonde pisam.

A escalada começou a ficar cansativa, havia trechos onde você tinha que se segurar numa árvore para não rolar montanha abaixo.

Começou a chover, a terra virou barro e as pedras ficaram lisas e escorregadias.

Uma pedra que Riza pisou acabou rolando, ela teria se machucado numa queda bem feia se não fosse o braço forte de alguém a segurando.

- Tome cuidado, Riza. – Ele sorriu.

- Ah, obrigada. Coronel.

Ele a levantou com um puxão, que foi forte demais e acabou estatelando a tenente em seu peito. Ambos sentiram as faces corarem e adquirirem tons desconhecidos de vermelho. Se separaram e continuaram a caminhada.

Quando chegaram ao topo da montanha já estava escurecendo. Eles acharam uma ótima clareira, onde poderiam montar as barracas.

Em cinco minutos, com as técnicas Armstrong, a barraca do mesmo já estava montada. Ele montou a barraca de Riza e do guia também.

- Quer ajuda Mustang? – Ele perguntou.

- Não, eu sei montar uma barraca! – Disse Roy, todo metido encarando o manual.

Todos entraram em suas barracas para arrumar as coisas e ele ficou ali, tentando montar a sua.

- É, eu acho que isso encaixa aqui e... Não, espera. Isso é dali.

Riza observava calmamente de dentro de sua barraca.

- Roy, aquela parte que você pôs em cima de tudo não faz parte do apoio da barraca?

- Ãnh? Ah, é sim. Agora é só tirar aqui e... AI MEU OLHO! BARRACA ESTÚPIDA! INVASORA!!!

**Aviso aos leitores:** Quando alguém próximo a você começar a falar e xingar objetos, cuidado, é um sinal de desvio psicológico **grave**.

Uma hora depois, após muitas lutas sangrentas e perigosas contra a barraca, Roy se rendeu, não podia mais prosseguir. Todos á esse ponto já o encaravam curiosos, inclusive o guia, que de minuto em minuto abria um exemplar de um livro chamado **SURTO, VOCÊ TEM OU NÃO TEM **e comparava os sintomas com as reações do Coronel.

- Er, major, ajuda aqui. – Ele disse num tom suplicante. A barraca, obviamente, estava ganhando de dez á zero.

Depois do major terminar tudo em menos de cinco minutos, deixando um Roy totalmente humilhado aos cantos, o guia pediu que fizessem uma fogueira enquanto ele ia verificar o perímetro.

- Verificar perímetro? Que bobagem. Tem dois alquimistas e a melhor sniper de Amestris nesse acampamento. O que pode acontecer? – Roy disse empinando o nariz.

- Somos inúteis se estivermos dormindo e uma avalanche de rochas cair sobre nossas cabeças. – Disse Riza seriamente. - Acenda a fogueira Coronel, você serve pelo menos pra isso. Aproveite que ainda não está chovendo.

Roy (já abatido com essa, e cogitando seriamente a possibilidade de suicídio) fez um simples círculo de alquimia e com ele fez uma bela fogueira.

Eles começaram a colocar a comida para esquentar.

- Qual é o sentido de subir até aqui? Não dá pra ver nada!

- Acordem antes do nascer do sol, vocês irão ver a melhor e mais bonita vista de suas vidas. – Disse o guia, antes de sair para a sua inspeção.

Ele estava certo. No dia seguinte, mesmo que o sono fosse monstro e a preguiça fosse muita, eles se levantaram para ver a tão prometida paisagem.

- Oh. – Foi tudo o que o Major disse.

- Isso é lindo. – Disse Riza, seus olhos brilhando, Roy por sua vez não estava prestando muita atenção na paisagem, mas sim na tenente, a luz laranja que vinha do sol batia na pele e nos cabelos dela, fazendo com que tudo, inclusive o sorriso e os olhos de Riza ficassem simplesmente... Deslumbrantes.

No começo da descida, ele ficou um pouco para trás de propósito, se inclinou no ouvido da tenente e disse aos sussurros:

- Sabe a paisagem?

- Sim. – Ela disse, sem parar de andar.

- Não estava tão linda quanto você. – Ele acelerou o passo e foi para frente, junto ao guia, deixando uma Riza totalmente atordoada para trás. As vozinhas começaram.

"Isso foi um elogio?!"  
"Pra mim foi uma cantada, e das boas!"

"Agarra ele, mulher! Não é isso o que você sempre quis?"

"Calem a boca, TODAS vocês."

Assim como foi um dia para chegar ao topo, um dia se passou para voltar, chegaram exaustos na casa. Foram recebidos pela duplinha dinâmica.

- Já preparamos seus banhos e...

- Também ligamos a hidromassagem.

Dessa vez ninguém implicou sobre o modo de falar delas. A mensagem transmitida era muito melhor.

Roy resolveu ficar meio longe de Riza durante o resto dos tours, ele sabia que ela devia estar meio furiosa pela cantada da trilha, e por experiência própria, ele preferiu esperar que ela refletisse e cogitasse a possibilidade de não atirar no meio da cabeça dele.

Riza por sua vez estava hiperventilando, praticamente surtando. Aquela cantada tinha sido pra valer? Ou ele só estava enchendo o saco? Não, aquilo realmente parecia ter sido um elogio de verdade.

Mas e se ela fosse falar com ele e não fosse exatamente o que ela pensava?

Os tours do major asseguraram que eles quase não precisassem se cruzar, Roy sempre estava ao pé do guia, escutando as histórias e afins, enquanto Riza preferia ficar mais para trás e observar o terreno, as árvores, os animais. O major ficava no meio, impedindo que Riza pudesse ver qualquer coisa á sua frente e também impedindo que Roy olhasse para trás.

Na véspera do luau, seis dias depois da chegada deles, ambos não tinham concluído nada concreto sobre o caso dos desaparecimentos, e além disso, eles não sabiam e nem tinham idéia de quem havia desaparecido. Estavam totalmente sem rumo, e também não estavam se falando.

Roy já estava meio aflito, ele gostava de conversar com ela, e se seu elogio precipitado tivesse estragado as coisas? E se ela nunca mais olhasse na cara dele? E se quando olhasse fosse para dar um tiro bem no meio de sua cabeça?

Riza também estava aflita, e se ele achou que a reação dela fosse totalmente diferente, mas agora que ela estava reagindo como uma idiota, ele percebesse que ela sentia algo por ele? Mas espera aí, esse não foi o motivo da viagem?

Ela tomou coragem, e á noite, lá pelas onze e meia, quando Roy já estava deitado, ela planejou ir até o quarto dele. Seus ouvidos e olhos afiados conseguiam prever os movimentos das pessoas na casa, as serviçais estavam longe, cuidando da cozinha. E ela não ouvia nenhum passo pesado de Armstrong. Estava limpo.

Com a rapidez e elegância de uma sniper, ela se espreitou até o quarto dele, chegando lá, deu duas batidas leves.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Riza. Desculpe vir á esta hora.

"Hum, agarre ele."

"Cale-se".

- Entre. – Ele disse.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Roy estava deitado, vestindo uma bermuda branca e uma regata preta, escrevendo furiosamente em um caderno com várias folhas arrancadas. As folhas estavam esparramas pela cama, juntamente com outras roupas dele. A outra parte das roupas que deveria estar na mala estava jogada no chão, e a mala estava encostada no canto, aberta.

- Uau... Você é bom nisso.

- No que? – Ele desviou o olhar do caderno.

- Em bagunçar. Elas arrumam todo dia não é?

- Sim, mas eu faço isso de propósito, geralmente eu sou muito bem organizado.

- Mas porque? Elas são chatas, eu sei, e se eu ouvir elas completando a frase uma da outra de novo eu vou gritar e atirar nelas mas isso não é motivo pra escravizar as pobres coitadas e...

- Não, todos são suspeitos. Inclusive elas. Se elas ficarem arrumando o quarto, eu terei mais tempo de investigar.

- Hunf, meio paranóico, mas faz sentido. – Ela adorava quando ele ficava daquele jeito, tão cheio de convicções e investigações, era meio que sexy vê-lo preocupado.

"Era meio sexy vê-lo preocupado? Mas que merda era aquela? Ela estava louca?" Pôde sentir o olhar dele sobre ela.

- Mas tenente, o que faz aqui? – Ele continuou a encarar. Riza pôde sentir seu rosto esquentar, mas ela era boa em esconder o rubor, anos de prática.

- O luau. É amanhã. – Ela disse meio sem saber o que dizer.

- Sim. – Ele estava com uma expressão confusa.

- Você constatou alguma coisa? Sobre os desaparecimentos?

- Não, e você?

- Também não. Avaliei as formas de terreno, animais, condições climáticas, mas não consegui chegar em um perfil. Não temos muito com o que trabalhar.

Roy sentiu a alegria tentar explodir seu peito, eles iriam no luau! Ele sempre quis ir em um luau verdadeiro! E agora, além de tudo, muito bem acompanhado.

- Então iremos ao luau? Certo? – Ele sorria.

- Sim, iremos ao luau. – Ela soltou um longo suspiro.

- Ah, que beleza! Vou me divertir pacas! – Roy parecia uma criança em manhã de Natal, sua alegria foi interrompida pelo olhar censurante dela.

- Opa, quero dizer, me divertir por estar trabalhando, é claro. Adoro trabalhar.

Ela sorriu, aquela tinha sido a pior desculpa que ele já havia dado nos últimos cinco anos.

- Você? Trabalhar?

- È claro, eu sou um homem trabalhador, honesto.

- Ah sim, (cof cof), mas sabe de uma coisa?

- O que?

- A única frase que acompanha trabalha e Roy Mustang tem um não entre as duas palavras.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para juntar a frase. Roy Mustang **não** trabalha.

- Oh Riza, que crueldade.

Ela soltou uma leve risada.

- Bom, acho então que vou voltar para o meu quarto. Boa Noite.

- Espera, você não quer ver o que eu consegui até aqui? Talvez você consiga ligar alguma coisa que eu ainda não consegui, e aí não precisamos ir ao luau. – Ele fez um bico.

Riza se aproximou da cama, afastou as peças de roupa e se sentou ao lado dele. Pegou as folhas do caderno e o caderno das mãos dele e começou a ler.

Roy por sua vez ficou observando o jeito que as mãos dela viravam as páginas. Ele nunca tinha reparado direito nas mãos de Riza, elas eram meio calejadas pela vida militar, mas mesmo assim, eram mãos pequenas... E femininas. Combinavam com ela de certa forma.

Meia hora de análise depois, ela se virou pra ele e entregou as páginas e o caderno.

- Nada? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Hum, quem quer que esteja causando isso tem um bom reconhecimento do terreno. Os pontos que as pessoas desapareceram, bom, eles são bem remotos, coisa de gente nativa mesmo. Então não são turistas pelo menos.

- É alguém de dentro... Ainda vamos ao luau? Por favorzinho? – (GatinhoDoShrekModeOn)

- Temos que ir. Precisamos saber quem eram essas pessoas, o que elas faziam, isso ajudaria bastante. Só o local dos desaparecimentos e o conhecimento da área não vão ajudar muito se não tivermos datas, perfis e tudo o mais.

- Ui, falou a minha primeira tenente!

Opa. Ele tinha dito **minha** primeira tenente?

- Tenho mesmo que ir. – Ela se levantou bruscamente da cama e saiu dali em um raio.

"Idiota! Está assustando ela! Minha primeira tenente? De onde você tirou isso, seu imbecil? Hughes, o que você falaria agora?"

Riza se trancou em seu quarto. Como ela era besta.

"E se ele só tiver dito por acaso? E se não for realmente o que eu pensei? Ele deve estar achando que eu sou maluca! Helena, o que você faria?".

O dia seguinte foi totalmente estranho á princípio. Armstrong estava meio cabisbaixo por seus passeios terem acabado e por isso Frida e Freda fizeram um café da manhã especial e reforçado para *cof cof* ele *cof cof*, quer dizer, para todos.. Elas pareciam ter uma certa simpatia pelo Major.

Riza e Roy acordaram em horários completamente diferentes, ele ás oito e ela ás dez.

- Ah não! Que porcaria! Esqueci o despertador desligado. – A tenente se levantou aos pulos, colocando o biquíni e a canga rapidamente, até se esquecendo do protetor solar.

Roy por sua vez já estava caminhando pela praia, ele estava só de bermudão, o mesmo bermudão branco de antes.

As ondas batiam calmamente em seus pés, ele se ajoelhou e começou a fazer torres com a areia. O Major teve uma idéia ao ver aquilo.

- Que tal uma disputa de castelinho de areia? – Armstrong parecia ter cinco anos.

- O que? – Roy olhou meio incrédulo.

- É isso mesmo, alquimista das chamas. Ou você acha que não pode vencer o alquimista Armstrong aqui? Está com medo? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- De forma alguma. Fricotinho. – Disse Mustang, encarando-o.

Não havia ninguém na praia ali em frente, então os dois alquimistas puseram-se a criar círculos de transformação e a partir deles, criar castelos de areia mais e mais incríveis. (e monstruosos, diga-se de passagem).

- TÉCNICA CONSTRUTORA ARMSTRONG!

- TÉCNICA MUSTANG!

Riza estava assistindo a disputa de longe, aquilo era hilário. Talvez o cérebro de Roy tenha absorvido muita água salgada, ou ele realmente estivesse falando sério sobre as falhas psicológicas ao ver Armstrong de sunguinha vermelha. (Que por acaso, ele usava naquele momento).

- Eles são uma gracinha...

- Não é mesmo querida?

Riza deu um pulo, não estava prestando atenção nos movimentos perto dela. Tinha se esquecido completamente da duplinha dinâmica de serviçais.

- Vocês são gêmeas?

- É claro que somos. – Disseram em uníssono.

- Imaginei. – Ela se voltou á luta de castelinhos de areia, tentando ignorar a presença das serviçais ali.

Mais tarde, Armstrong e Roy finalmente resolveram que dera empate. Fizeram a praia voltar ao normal e voltaram á casa, já eram quase três horas da tarde.

- Senhorita Hawkeye – Armstrong disse rapidamente.

- Bom dia.

- Finalmente acordou, hem? – Disse Roy, em tom de deboche.

- E você? Caiu da cama?

Ele sorriu. Adorava deixa-la irritada, mas só até o limite que a paciência dela permitia.

- E então, não quer caminhar na praia? – Ele disse.

- Hum, adoraria.

Armstrong não tinha sido convidado, mas os seguiu da mesma forma.

- E então? Agora, sem brincadeiras, porque você acordou tão tarde?

- Nada demais... Esqueci de ligar o despertador.

- Hum... Claro.

Eles continuaram andando sem rumo, calados, até chegarem em um canto da praia onde havia pequenas piscinas naturais, repletas de corais e peixes.

- Como os peixes chegam até aqui? O mar é longe.

- A maré, Coronel. – Disse Riza, como se aquilo fosse óbvio demais.

- Hum, claro. A maré.

O sol já estava se pondo.

- Nossa, já está escurecendo!

- É, o tempo passa rápido numa caminhada na praia. – Disse Armstrong calmamente.

Os raios bateram por toda extensão da praia, fazendo com que o cascalho perto das árvores brilhasse e parecesse vários diamantes.

- Wow, isso é lindo! – Disse Roy abismado.

- Adoro praias! – Disse Armstrong empolgado.

Riza pensou em mandar uma cantada para Roy, tentando retrucar o que ele tinha dito na trilha quase uma semana atrás, mas ela não teve coragem. Justo ela, uma mulher decidida e tudo o mais.

- Vamos voltar. Pode ser difícil achar o caminho de volta. – Disse Armstrong rapidamente.

Eles demoraram a chegar na casa, e só então perceberam o quão longe tinham ido, aquilo tudo era muito surreal.

Quando chegaram á casa já estava completamente escuro.

- Já preparamos suas roupas...

- E suas banheiras. – Disseram as serviçais.

Antes de cada um se recolher para seu respectivo quarto, Roy pegou a mão de Riza e disse:

- Vamos no luau, certo?

- Sim, vamos. - Ela disse meio a contragosto.

- Me espere aqui ás oito.

Ela não respondeu, só ficou olhando ele sumir para dentro da casa.

- Tenente Hawkeye?

- Sim, Major?

- Que luau?

- Um luau que nos convidaram á caminho para cá. Na balsa.

- Ah, claro. Posso ir?

Riza ficou quieta, ela não sabia o que dizer, apesar de ser perturbante normalmente o major era uma pessoa de bom coração, e tentava ser sempre gentil.

- Claro, er... Acho que sim.

- Obrigado! Acho que levarei Frida e Freda comigo.

- O que?!?! – Ela só se lembrava de ter convidado o major.

- Desculpe Tenente, é que... Elas realmente são adoráveis.

Riza chocou, era impressão dela ou ela estava conversando com o major sobre seus... Relacionamentos? Aquilo era difícil de encarar. Bom, pelo menos o Major não ia perturbar ninguém.

- Hum, como quiser major. É em alguma praia aqui perto, acho que você encontrará.

- Certo. – O homem sorriu.

Riza se recolheu, tomou um banho longo e tratou de colocar o biquíni preto que Helena lhe dera, juntamente com uma canga verde escuro. Resolveu deixar o cabelo solto e colocou brincos de argola.

Roy por sua vez estava decidindo se passava ou não um pouco de gel no cabelo, ele sempre via aqueles havaianos surfistas bonitões de gel no cabelo nos filmes, mas como ali não era o havaí e os filmes tinham no mínimo dez anos, ele resolveu não apostar tão alto. Colocou uma camisa branca de botões e um short vermelho vinho.

Ás oito horas em ponto, Riza se sentou no sofá da sala e esperou o Coronel. Não esperou muito, cinco minutos depois ele chegou.

- Hey Hawkeye. – Ele disse animado, tentando esconder no tom de voz o tanto que estava impressionado, ela estava deslumbrante e... Totalmente sexy. Se segurou para não agarrá-la ali mesmo.

- Coronel. – Ela disse rapidamente, tentando controlar o olhar que não parava de percorrer o corpo dele. Ele estava totalmente irresistível, mais que o normal.

- Ei, sem formalidades. Estamos viajando, se lembra disso?

- Hum, Roy, o Armstrong também vai.

- O QUE?

- Calma, ele disse que vai levar Frida e Freda com ele.

- Como assim?

- Prefiro não comentar.

Roy se tocou imediatamente, pelo jeito o Major era um homem ambicioso, estava investindo nas duas irmãs! Ah, Garanhão!

- Onde ele está?

- Vai mais tarde, eu acho. Mas na verdade acho que ele só quer a casa vazia, se é que você me entende.

- Ah... Claro, isso foi um... "Vaza daqui", certo?

- É, eu acho que sim.

- Então o que estamos esperando?

Eles saíram da casa fazendo questão de bater a porta com bastante força, assim o Major iria saber que eles não estavam mais lá.

A descida até a praia foi rápida, agora eles só precisavam saber para que lado era o luau.

- Veja, ali! – Ela apontou para um fluxo de fumaça á esquerda.

- Sim, deve ser ali. Vamos. – Ele pegou a mão dela, a puxando enquanto praticamente corria. Não estava vendo mas, o rosto de Riza tinha adquirido um tom de beterraba.

"Pegou na minha mão!"

"E daí? Ele só pegou na sua mão... Quantos anos você tem? Cinco? - Era a voz de Helena, Riza de repente sentiu uma enorme saudade da amiga."

Ela não se opôs ao gesto de Roy e acompanhou a velocidade dele, até começarem a ouvir uma música leve de um violão e verem as luzes de uma fogueira e alguns outros pontos luminosos.

- Estamos chegando! – Roy estava feliz, isso era visível nele, desde o rosto sorridente até os pulos semi-retardados.

- Roy, calma, é só um luau...

- E você já participou de um luau alguma vez na sua vida? Não é totalmente excitante?

Riza ficou quieta. Não, não era totalmente excitante. Ela nunca tinha participado de um luau, mas também nunca tivera vontade. Não havia nada atraente para ela, mas ela sabia que Roy estava simplesmente se esvaindo de vontade de participar de um.

Chegaram ao local, havia uma fogueira central e muitos troncos esbranquiçados espalhados em volta desordenamente. Um pouco mais afastado havia uma mesa montável onde estava a comida e as garrafas de bebida.

Muitos jovens estavam por ali, alguns bebendo, outros sentados conversando. Roy e Riza se sentiam completos estranhos ali, todos os outros eram morenos, cabelos escuros, totalmente diferentes dos dois. Os turistas branquelos.

"Imagina se o Armstrong tivesse vindo com a gente? Iríamos ser expulsos por desacato á imagem pública!"

Um rosto conhecido se aproximou, era Asael, o pescador que havia os convidado, ele trajava só uma bermuda preta.

- Hey! Vocês vieram! – Ele abriu um enorme sorriso. Parecia mais moreno, e só então Riza percebeu seus músculos ultra definidos, ele era bem bonito, agora que ela tinha reparado melhor.

Ele se aproximou deles e lhes puxou para dentro da "festa":

- Venham tomar uns drinks e conhecer o pessoal, aposto que vão gostar!

Riza sabia que uma das poucas frases envolvendo drinks, pessoal, festas e Roy Mustang sempre tinha a palavra sexo no meio. Ela não ia deixar que o seu Roy fosse dormir com qualquer garota dali e...

"Espera, **para tudo**. Seu Roy? Opa, isso sim era um perigo. Seu Roy? De onde você tirou isso?" Ela se fuzilou internamente.

- Riza! Vem! Vamos conhecer o pessoal! – O Coronel acenou para ela, fazendo um gesto pedindo que ela se aproximasse.

- Já vou indo. - Ela sorriu e se aproximou de Roy e o pescador.

O alquimista se sentindo intimidado por ser o único homem de blusa ali, rapidamente arrancou sua camiseta e a jogou nos ombros. Ele era tão musculoso quanto o tal pescador Asael.

Roy olhou para trás e pegou o olhar da Tenente nele, sorriu de satisfação, ela estava o admirando. Resolveu brincar um pouco com ela.

- Tenente, pode mexer nos músculos se quiser. Eu não mordo. – E soltou aquele sorriso irresistível.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar, ficou meio deslocada novamente, essa era uma das cantadas que ela não conseguia responder. Só ficou quieta e fingiu que não tinha ouvido.

"É só por causa da missão, só por causa da missão".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Antes de tudo, vocês também podem ver o Armstrong de sunguinha vermelha! Link da imagem no fim do meu perfil. ****(Desenhei especialmente pra Fic, não dá pra colocar o link aqui no cáp, ele desaparece O_o *medo)**

**Referências:**

**¹ : Eu fiz uma referência ao filme Naufrágo (Você já deve ter visto, passa todo dia na sessão da tarde), onde o naufrágo tem uma bola de futebol que ele chama carinhosamente de Sr. Wilson e que lhe faz companhia na ilha.**

**² : Ele fez a carinha do gato do Shrek. Aquela carinha de dó fofa que eu tenho certeza que você conhece, ou já ouviu falar.**

**Pronto! Acabou! Capítulo bem grandinho, treze folhas no Word totalmente bem merecidas e provenientes de um surto de criatividade. Espero que gostem. Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, é só clicar no botãozinho verde, ele não morde. (Já controlado pelas lhamas caribenhas).**


	13. I guess you just forgot how to pick them

**N/A: Já aviso aos estômagos fracos e aos puros que esse capítulo contém altas doses de conteúdo impróprio, hentai expresso á partir de certa parte. **

**Bom capítulo, me dediquei muito á ele. Se divirtam, as lhamas caribenhas asseguram!**

**I guess you just forgot**** how to pick them**

A música do luau era contagiante, e com o tempo mais pessoas foram chegando.

Asael fez Riza e Roy se sentarem e foi os apresentando á todos de seu grupo:

- Aquele é o Eliseu. - Disse ele apontando para um moço tão moreno quanto ele, que estava agarrado á uma jovem do mesmo estilo deles, morena, cabelos escuros, lisos, até a cintura.

- Essa com ele é a Ariel. - A moça sorriu para eles.

- Esse bombado é o Apolo. - Um "garoto" mais ou menos do tamanho de Armstrong, meio alourado acenou para eles, com um enorme sorriso.

- E eu sou o Dionísio. Prazer. - Um moreno, muito parecido com Asael se colocou á frente de Riza, puxando-lhe a mão e plantando um beijo sobre ela.

- E esse é meu irmão, Dionísio, como vocês já sabem. - Disse o outro, olhando o irmão de uma forma um tanto quanto censurante.

Roy estava meio afastado de Riza, então o tal moço chamado Dionísio se colocou entre eles e começou a cantar Riza.

- E então? Faz muito tempo que você ta por aqui?

- Não. Uma semana. - Ela disse secamente.

- Uma semana? Está de férias?

- Na verdade, estou de enfermeira para o meu superior.

- Seu superior?

- Não é nada que você precise saber. - Disse ela vetando o homem. Roy soltou uma risadinha abafada, aquele cara não conseguiria nada de Riza, ela já não queria ter ido ao luau á princípio. Mas seria legal ver o que poderia acontecer.

Ele se levantou e disse:

- Riza, eu vou ali pegar umas bebidas. Pode deixar que eu trago uma pra você, aproveite. - Ele sorriu maliciosamente e se afastou.

Dionísio entendeu que aquele sorriso era meio que um alerta verde e se aproximou ainda mais da loira.

Agora sim, ela queria sair correndo.

- Hey, Nísio, se comporte com as visitas. - Disse Asael divertido. Ele se sentou do outro lado da Tenente e rapidamente puxou-lhe a mão.

Ah, a atração juvenil.

Riza estava deslocada, ela estava sem armas, mas ainda sabia dar seus golpes estilo militar, mas ela não queria causar alarde numa simples festa praiana!

- Er, com licença. Acho que meu superior me chamou. - Ela se levantou e antes que qualquer um dos irmãos pudesse se oferecer para acompanhá-la, ela sumiu entre as pessoas e foi procurar o Coronel.

- Dionísio! Estragou meus planos para essa noite!

- Você acha que eu vou deixar você levar essa gostosa pra cama sem tentar leva-la também? Você só pode ser maluco, Asael.

Ela continuava andando, procurando pelo alquimista, mas não conseguia achá-lo em lugar nenhum, até que trombou com alguém e sentiu algo molhar boa parte de sua canga. Ainda bem que estava de biquíni.

- Tenente! - Disse ele surpreso.

- Seu crápula! - Ela retrucou nervosa.

- Calma! Se quiser eu te compro outra canga!

- Não é pela canga, seu imbecil! Você praticamente me jogou aos leões me deixando lá sozinha!

- Ué, achei que você ia gostar de um pouco de atenção masculina.

- Você é maluco? Eu não sou você! Não preciso de alguém me paparicando vinte e quatro horas por dia!

- Eu não pedi para você me paparicar. - Ele disse secamente.

- Eu não estava falando disso. Mas já que você não pediu mesmo, não é? - Ela pegou o drink que sobrou da mão do Coronel e se virou em direção aos troncos, morta de raiva.

"Idiota! Imbecil! Legume! Agora ela ta puta com você e vai descontar tudo com os caras!"

"Não, ela não faria isso."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu não sei. Mas como ela mesma disse, ela não precisa de uma babá."

Roy também estava nervoso, ele não sabia exatamente o porquê, afinal, ela realmente não tinha falado nada que não fosse verdade.

Ele resolveu andar um pouco e conversar com as pessoas.

- E aí bonitão? - Disse uma morena com uma garrafa de vodca nas mãos. - O que você acha da gente conversar?

Ela não era feia. Roy também sentia que precisava descontar a raiva em algo.

- Claro. - Ele sorriu e seguiu a moça.

Riza por sua vez já tinha entornado o drink do coronel enquanto o xingava mentalmente por ser tão estúpido.

- Riza? - Ela se virou para ver quem a chamava, era Dionísio, o irmão de Asael.

- Ah, olá. - Ela sorriu.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não, discussão casual. - Ela disse num tom calmo.

- Hum, vocês namoram ou coisa do tipo?

- Er, não.

- Então porque você está aqui com ele?

- É meu trabalho. Ficar de olho nele.

- Ah, e você sabe onde ele está agora? - O moreno sorriu maliciosamente.

- Er, não. - Ela o encarou confusa, o que ele tinha a ver com isso afinal?

- Bom, eu sei.

Ele se aproximou de Riza e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Está se pegando com a minha prima, logo atrás daquelas árvores.

Riza gelou. Como assim ele já tinha arranjado alguém? Como ele podia ser tão falso á ponto de cantá-la e provoca-la e em outro segundo já estar fazendo isso com outra mulher? Imbecil, Canalha, Crápula, Mal Amado, Retardado, Idiota, Galinha...

Mas não era isso o que ele sempre fazia? Investia para todos os cantos e depois escolhia o lado mais fácil para aumentar sua lista? Ela já devia estar acostumada... E não ficar nervosa ou enciumada do jeito que estava. Sim, ela estava se rasgando de ciúmes.

- Não acredita? Quer ir até lá dar uma olhada?

Ela entreabriu a boca, meio que revendo os prós e contras, sim, ela queria ir lá ver e jogar na cara dele que ele era um idiota.

Dionísio a guiou até o local, conforme iam chegando iam ouvindo os sons de tais ações, gritinhos e companhia.

Agora que estava tão perto e até os sons eram altamente reconhecíveis, Riza sentiu uma dor enorme, era muito pior ver do que ouvir, ela só estava ouvindo e já estava magoada. Decidiu parar.

- Acho melhor deixar para lá. É uma bobagem.

Ela se virou e já ia caminhando em direção á praia quando sentiu as mãos enormes e quentes de Dionísio a segurando, ele foi caminhando em direção á ela, enquanto ela dava passos inconscientes para trás.

- Posso te mostrar uma coisa? - Ele disse.

Se Roy podia se agarrar com qualquer uma, porque ela não? O tal pescador era lindo, como os modelos de propaganda de cuecas e ainda por cima tinha... Pegada.

Ela não soube como ou onde, só sentiu os lábios do homem nos dela, as mãos dele a guiando para algum lugar do qual ela não se recordava de ter ido.

Ele a prensou violentamente em uma parede de madeira, de algum depósito de pranchas de surf ou coisas do tipo, ela não estava analisando.

As mãos dele começaram a percorrer as costas da tenente, descendo até a canga, onde ele desfez o nó. Opa, perigoso.

Riza pegou as mãos de Dionísio e as subiu novamente para as costas, se ela não tentasse distraí-lo as coisas poderiam ir longe demais.

Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele, descendo pela nuca e pelas costas do rapaz. Ele por sua vez aprofundou o beijo e foi movendo suas mãos aos peitos dela, apalpando-os e tentando arrancar a parte de cima do bíquini. Riza pegou as mãos dele e as colocou em seus ombros.

- Adorei a sua tatuagem - Ele disse com uma voz rouca, inclinando a cabeça e beijando as costas de Riza, as mãos novamente descendo pelo corpo da tenente, desamarrando sua canga e a jogando de lado. Agora ela só tinha o biquíni.

Ele foi com mais força dessa vez, tentando faze-la roçar sobre sua virilha. Mas Riza não queria isso, não com ele, não naquele momento. Ela só estava com muita raiva de Roy e queria dar o troco, só isso.

Mas o que ela achava que ele estava fazendo?

- Não - Ela disse, colocando as mãos no peito do rapaz, tentando faze-lo se afastar. Ele por sua vez não se afastou, mas segurou as mãos dela, fazendo com que Riza não tivesse escolha á não ser ficar presa ali. Ela estava sem armas e estava com um cara duas vezes maior que ela a segurando ali, sem suas armas ela não era tão invencível assim.

Ela tentou gritar ou coisa do tipo, mas ele a beijou violentamente e começou a contrair e descontrair seu corpo contra o dela. Ele estava tirando a bermuda quando alguém disse:

- Acho melhor não forçá-la á isso. Quando ela tiver as armas de volta não vai ser uma cena muito bonita de se ver.

Riza olhou para o local de onde a voz vinha e viu que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... Roy Mustang.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Ela disse, cuspindo as palavras.

- Hum, vim te salvar.

- Não preciso ser salva.

- Bom, não é o que parece.

- Sai daqui cara, eu não estou com vontade de brincar hoje. – Dionísio lançava olhares de fúria para o alquimista.

- Brincar? E quem disse que eu vou... Brincar?

- Sai daqui. Panaca. – Dionísio abriu ainda mais a bermuda, Riza tentou se afastar e em segundos tudo aconteceu muito rápido e ela viu a figura do homem caído á sua frente.

- Você tem que escolher melhor seus parceiros, Tenente. – Disse Roy limpando as mãos. – Esse aqui não sabe nem ser cavalheiro.

Ela se levantou, pegou a canga e saiu dali sem olhar para o rosto do Coronel. Como ele tinha a cara de pau de tentar ensina-la sobre relacionamentos se o que ele tinha feito era imperdoável?

Imperdoável? Mas eles nem eram namorados! Aliás, ele tinha uma namorada.

- Ei! Riza! Não vai nem me agradecer?

- Não.

- Ah, qual é, vai me dizer que você ainda está nervosa por...

- Não. Só acho que você não devia falar dos outros se você é a pior espécie.

- O que? – Ele parecia confuso.

- Não se faça de tonto.

- Não estou entendendo.

Ela parou. Se virou para ele e começou a encara-lo.

- Você tem namorada e foi só ver a primeira mulher oferecida da festa que já foi se agarrando com ela e a levando para... Você sabe. – Oh droga, ela não podia corar agora.

- O que? Não. Eu não agarrei ninguém.

- Ah, então foi ela que te agarrou?

- Não, eu não beijei nem fiz nada com ninguém. Uma garota tentou me beijar, mas eu não sou de abusar de gente bêbada. Eu a trouxe de volta para a festa e fui procurar você. Aí me falaram que você tinha saído com o senhor incrível ali e eu segui as dicas até chegar lá.

Só então Riza percebeu o plano do tal idiota que tentou... Estupra-la. Sim, essa era a palavra certa. Ele mostrou um casal qualquer se agarrando no mato e disse que era Roy e alguma mulher, tudo para fazer Riza ficar nervosa e ceder á ele. Afinal, ela não tinha visto o rosto de nenhuma das duas pessoas que estavam lá.

Se sentiu extremamente culpada.

- Desculpe. – Foi tudo o que ela disse. – Acho que não tenho mais clima pra ficar por aqui, vou embora.

- O que? Embora? Não Tenente, quer estragar a noite do major Armstrong e de suas serviçais? Desse jeito vai partir o coração dos três.

- Eu não quero saber. Eu só não quero mais ficar aqui.

- Ora, quem disse que se não continuarmos aqui temos que voltar para casa? Que eu saiba as regras de conduta só duram até os dezoito anos não é?

Riza sorriu. Eles realmente não precisavam voltar, mas para onde iriam? E o pior, o que fariam?

- Venha, vamos caminhar.

Eles se puseram a andar pela praia, á noite não estava tão escura e o mar estava tranqüilo e por incrível que pareça, o vento que soprava na direção deles era frio. Muito frio.

Riza se abraçou, tentando fazer com que o atrito fizesse sua pele esquentar. Roy, percebendo que ela estava com frio se aproximou dela e passou um dos braços em sua cintura.

- Roy?

- Não se preocupe. Não vou te deixar passar frio.

Realmente, a pele dele era quente, assim como o fogo do qual dominava. Ele subiu a mão e acabou tocando na cicatriz que tinha feito na tatuagem, á pedido de Riza, durante Ishbal.

- Sabe, eu sempre me arrependi de ter feito isso.

- Porque? Eu que pedi.

- Eu sei mas... Eu não gosto de te ver sofrer ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu simplesmente te fiz ficar com essa marca horrível.

- Hum, eu gosto.

- Sério?

- Eu pedi por ela, Roy. Eu não posso me dar o luxo de...

Ele colocou sua mão levemente sobre a boca da tenente, fazendo com que ela ficasse quieta.

- Não precisa falar. Vamos ter que dar uma boa volta para não passar perto daquele lugar, Armstrong vai nos agradecer.

- Eu espero que sim. Foi bom ele ter encontrado Freda e Frida.

- Bom? Em que sentido? Imagina se elas engravidam? Imagina o ser que não vai sair dali?

- Idiota. – Ela riu, realmente era bizarro pensar naquilo.

Foram caminhando, caminhando... Até decidirem voltar, se fossem mais para longe talvez pudessem se perder.

- Eu vou lá pegar uma garrafa de vodca, uma altura dessas ninguém vai dar por falta de uma garrafa.

- Coronel! Isso é não é certo.

- O que aquele cara fez com você também não, além disso, as garrafas estão aí para serem consumidas. Eu só quero fazer o certo, Riza.

- Não Roy, você não vai roubar bebida!

- Então me impeça. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você já é bem grandinho, pode se parar sozinho.

- Oh, Cruel, Riza. Praticamente malévolo.

- Fique quieto.

Eles continuaram a andar, o mar estava tão calmo... E parecia tão convidativo.

- Riza...

- O que?

- Segura minha blusa?

- Porque? – Ela parecia confusa.

- Eu vou nadar.

Ele tirou a blusa branca dos ombros e a deu para a tenente, então foi correndo para o mar, como uma criança de quatro anos quando o vê pela primeira vez.

Riza se sentou na areia, com a blusa em mãos. Quando se certificou que ninguém estava olhando, ela cheirou a peça, o cheiro de perfume masculino que ele sempre usava.

- Ah, porque tão lindo? Tão cheiroso? Tão cavalheiro? Tão irresistível?

- Falando sobre mim? – Ele disse sorrindo, Riza se virou assustada, como ele tinha chegado até ali e ela não tinha percebido? Nem estava molhado.

- A água está meio gelada, decidi que era melhor voltar. – Ele completou.

- Sua blusa. – Ela disse meio envergonhada.

- Ah, pode ficar, você não tem blusa. E eu acho que nem estou com frio.

Riza estava com frio. Muito. Pegou a blusa dele e a colocou, então começou a abotoar, enquanto ele se acomodava ao lado dela, a observando. Como ela estava linda, sua pele parecia tão macia. Ele queria agarrá-la, atira-la na areia da praia e quem sabe se ela permitisse, acabar com aquelas roupas.

Ok. Talvez não.

Eles se levantaram e andaram até um ponto suficientemente perto da casa, o luau àquela hora já tinha se transformado em uma simples lembrança, não havia mais ninguém onde antes acontecia a festa. E nenhuma bebida sobrando, para desapontamento de Roy.

Caminharam até a praia que ficava á frente da casa, ela já ia subir o longo caminho de pedras que levava até a "varanda", quando se lembrou de um detalhe em especial.

- Oh, o que vão pensar quando me virem com a sua blusa.

- Que você estava com frio? – Ele disse divertido.

- Eu acho que não. – Ela voltou á areia quente e se deitou. Estava cansada de andar.

Ele se deitou também, ao lado dela.

- Riza?

- O que?

- O que você ia fazer – Ele se interrompeu e então os dedos dele estavam nos dela, segurando-os tranqüilos. – Se aquele cara realmente tivesse conseguido... Chegar até o fim. Com aquilo.

- Não sei.

- Ia castrá-lo? Pode dizer a verdade, eu mesmo o castraria se eu tivesse minhas luvas naquele momento que eu vi ele tentando... Bem, você sabe.

- Não. Mas com certeza ia processá-lo de maneira que ele acabasse pedindo dinheiro na sarjeta de Xing.

- Hunf, só isso? E a violência?

- Talvez alguns chutes, tiros para assustar. Mas eu não o mataria.

- Então seriam só chutes, tiros para assustar e acabar os dias pedindo dinheiro na sarjeta de Xing?

- Provavelmente. – Ela disse, lutando para ser coerente enquanto o olhar dele não

intencionalmente confundia seus pensamentos.

O rosto dele estava pensativo enquanto ele tirava alguma conclusão daquelas palavras. Depois de um momento, ele deu um sorriso de zombaria.

- Hum, acho que eu posso com isso então.

Riza olhou para cima, tencionando fazer uma observação sarcástica, mas o rosto dele

estava mais próximo do que ela esperava. Seus olhos negros estavam queimando,

afastados apenas centímetros, e a respiração dele estava fria contra os lábios abertos dela.

Ela podia sentir o gosto do cheiro dele em sua língua.

Riza não conseguia mais se lembrar da resposta mordaz que quase tinha feito. Ela não

conseguia se lembrar do próprio nome.

E ele não lhe deu a chance de se recuperar.

Roy começou a encarar os olhos dela enquanto alisava sua bochecha, Riza sentiu o

sangue correr e colorir seu rosto. Ele riu gentilmente, se aproximando dela.

Ele a beijou ternamente, tomando cuidado com as mãos, que naquele momento seguravam o rosto dela contra o dele e que minutos depois a envolveram em um abraço.

De repente para ambos, o lugar, o tempo, a razão... Nada mais parecia fazer sentido á não ser apenas que eles estavam ali, que eles se queriam, que eles eram um do outro.

Ele havia dado o primeiro passo, estava por cima dela, ambos deitados na areia, finalmente ele decidiu que ela já estaria furiosa o suficiente e resolveu se afastar, ao perceber isso foi a vez dela agir, foi tudo simplesmente por impulso, era tão bom que ela não queria que acabasse tão rápido.

Segurou o rosto dele e se agarrou a ele, rolando na areia e ficando por cima do corpo do alquimista, ignorando tudo, até o fato que eles estavam deitados na praia e qualquer um que passasse poderia ver, mas nenhum dos dois tinha cabeça para pensar nisso naquele momento.

Ela desceu os beijos pelo pescoço dele, indo até sua clavícula e depois subindo novamente até o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele se contraiu de prazer mas a deteve, novamente se colocando por cima dela, mas ao invés de continuar, seu rosto se afastou – cedo demais – e deu uma boa olhada no rosto dela. Na superfície seu sorriso repentino estava divertido, era quase um sorriso pretensioso, malicioso.

- Você me beijou de volta. – Ele disse. – Até onde você pretendia ir se eu tivesse deixado?

Ela estava muda. A razão, juntamente com o pânico, estava voltando. Ela tinha acabado de beijá-lo, ou pior, corresponder o beijo dele.

Se desvencilhou dos braços de Roy, o jogando na areia e sem dizer mais nada saiu andando em direção á casa.

- Riza! – Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela, a loira por sua vez já estava no meio do caminho que levava até a casa.

- Fique longe de mim! – Ela disse furiosa, continuando a subir.

- Oh meu deus, porque você está brava? Você também quis! – Ele disse, sua voz meio que beirando o desespero.

- Não é isso, Roy! A questão é que eu já escondi isso por muito tempo! E justo quando eu achava que podia me curar, tudo isso acontece e eu me vejo completamente e perdidamente apaixonada por você do mesmo jeito de antes! – Ela gritava, lágrimas caindo de seu rosto.

- O que? Você...

- É! Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Eu te amo! Está feliz? – Ela parou em frente á casa, encarando o moreno.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – E, depois dessas palavras, lançou sua boca contra a dela, beijando-a fervorosamente. A moça apenas arregalou seus olhos, em choque, ficando imóvel.

Ela não protestou, pelo contrário, ela não conseguiu resistir novamente ao poder absurdo de manipulação que ele tinha sobre ela e simplesmente retribuiu. O que transformou o beijo em algo muito mais bonito de se ver, afinal, agora os dois lados eram á favor.

Riza tinha gostado daquilo, sim, claro que tinha. E descobriu que se sentia maravilhosamente bem e feliz quando eles se beijavam. Não era algo que ela sentia com um beijo de James, por exemplo. Era uma coisa que só acontecia com ele, com Roy. Como se fosse sua droga particular. Ele sentia o mesmo quanto á ela.

Disposto a fazê-la experimentar seus beijos apaixonados, Roy abraçou-a como fizera antes, porém muito mais forte, ao ponto de fazê-la soltar um suspiro ofegante de surpresa.

Se aproveitando desse minuto de baixa guarda dela, ele a empurrou contra a porta da sala, a abrindo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra passeava pelos cabelos da Tenente. Ela já não estava mais tensa, seus braços já estavam relaxados e suas mãos se apoiavam nos ombros dele, os olhos estavam cerrados e, timidamente, a língua de Riza já começava a dançar no mesmo ritmo que a de seu Coronel.

Ele foi a empurrando para dentro da casa, as mãos a prendendo contra o próprio corpo enquanto as dela faziam questão de bagunçar todo o cabelo dele.

Deram de encontro com a parede do corredor, o impacto fez com que seus lábios se desgrudassem. O hálito quente de Roy tocava sublimemente o pescoço da tenente, ela ofegou, os joelhos a traíram cedendo, ela ameaçou cair, porém ele a segurou pela cintura e os olhos mel dela encontraram com os negros dele, pronto, ela estava vulnerável novamente. A boca entreaberta dela o convidou a beijá-la mais uma vez. Rapidamente os lábios dele cobriram os dela e mais uma vez unidos era só aproveitar o doce beijo que saía de seu encontro.

O beijo estava demorando mais do que ele esperava e sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, ele estava gostando daquilo, e o melhor de tudo, ela também parecia gostar. Riza estava pendurada no pescoço de Roy e as mãos dele apoiadas nos quadris dela.

Munido de confiança, tentou passar para o próximo passo: distraindo-a com seus lábios, começou a levemente abrir os botões da camisa dele que ela usava, expondo o resto de seu pescoço e uma pequena parcela de sua clavícula. Com mais um pedaço de pele macia exposta ao seu delírio, Roy desceu seus beijos para o pescoço macio. Erro detectado. Riza imediatamente acordou de sua hipnose e as mãos, que antes se apoiavam nos ombros másculos, usaram esse mesmo apoio para afastá-lo de si.

-Coronel! Isso... altamente... inapropriado! – Tentava dizer Riza, mas sua respiração saia em ofegos rápidos, tornando apenas algumas palavras inteligíveis.

- E quem disse isso? Somos livres e adultos. – Ele a encarou novamente, os braços passando pela cintura da tenente. – Ninguém pode nos impedir.

- Mas... E... Depois? – Ela ainda ofegava, sua boca entreaberta, seus olhos encarando os dele. – E amanhã? Quando nos arrependermos? Quando você se arrepender?

- Não sei quanto á você, mas eu não me arrependeria de passar o resto da noite com a mulher que eu amo.

Riza congelou, aquilo tinha sido uma declaração. Ele... A amava também? Estava perdida em pensamentos, até que ele a tirou dos devaneios com mais beijos em seu pescoço. Ela passou as mãos nas costas dele, levando a cabeça para trás, para que ele pudesse ter um melhor alcance de tudo. Mais problemas vieram á cabeça de Riza. Novamente ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele foi mais forte e a prendeu entre seu corpo e a parede.

- Roy, mas... E sua... Namorada.

- Eu não a amo. A única mulher que eu amo está nos meus braços, agora. – Disse ele, rapidamente voltando ao pescoço dela, subindo seus beijos pelo rosto dela até chegar em seus lábios novamente.

Riza fechou os olhos, se o amor era mútuo, porque ela simplesmente não aproveitava o momento? Afinal, não era qualquer homem, era ele, Roy, o único homem pelo qual ela tinha sido e era perdidamente apaixonada.

Ele segurava a cintura da tenente, a puxando para si, os beijos voltando para o pescoço, mas inesperadamente ela o impediu de descer, Roy a olhou confuso.

- Você já brincou demais, agora é minha vez. – Ela sussurrou no ouvido do moreno.

Riza pegou o rosto dele e começou a beijá-lo, foi o guiando até o quarto, afinal, continuar aquilo no corredor podia ser um tanto complicado. O beijo, que antes era mais contido, recebeu uma grande parcela de ajuda da Tenente, que segurou o rosto de Roy com uma das mãos e com a outra fazia questão de desabotoar alguns botões de sua camiseta emprestada, as mãos dele a ajudavam com isso e antes de chegarem á cama, a camiseta abotoada dele que ela antes usava, estava jogada ao chão. Ela continuava beijando o ombro dele, subindo até seu rosto, passando por sua clavícula, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, mas ainda não tinham se deitado.

Estava incrivelmente calor, mas não era só o clima. Tudo que acontecia ali trazia seu próprio calor á tona.

Eram beijos abrasadores, que queimavam a pele. Parecia que os lábios de Riza o marcavam a fogo, onde cada pedaço de sua pele que era tocado pelos lábios, língua e palavras da mulher perfeita que se encontrava contra ele parecia derreter com o calor emanado.

"Porque era pra ficar bem escondido? Que nada. Já sei qual era o verdadeiro motivo do professor tatuar o segredo da alquimia do fogo nas costas dela."

Estavam no quarto pertencente á ela, mas isso não fazia muita diferença. Roy gentilmente a pegou em seus braços e a colocou na cama. Se colocando sobre ela e logo em seguida, recomeçando com seus beijos pela clavícula dela, mas dessa vez desceu até a barriga. Tal ato arrancou um suspiro profundo e surpreso de Riza. Ele sorriu, isso provava que ela também parecia sentir todo aquele prazer e energia que ele sentia. Mais um beijo, dessa vez os dentes dele roçaram a pele do ombro de Riza, em uma mordida quase imperceptível, mas que demonstrava que, dali para frente, as coisas deveriam esquentar.

Roy desceu as mãos pela barriga dela, chegando em sua canga, onde ele habilmente desamarrou o nó feito ali e abriu a peça de tecido, que lhe revelava a parte de baixo do bíquini dela. Ele aproximou seu rosto da virilha, fazendo-a estremecer, e lhe deu beijos em volta do bíquini, seguido das mãos que acarinhavam as coxas da tenente. Ela segurou os braços dele e o trouxe para cima, rosto sob rosto e disse aos sussurros em seu ouvido:

- Calma, você interrompeu a minha vez. É minha vez de abusar de você. - Ela disse, o encarando logo em seguida, aquilo deixou Roy extremamente excitado, os olhos dela, o olhar dela totalmente cobiçoso, aquele sorriso malicioso que parecia combinar tão bem com ela, como se ela o desejasse.

E era isso mesmo, ela fazia suas mãos percorrerem todo o abdômen dele, tentando gravar cada mínima parte daquele corpo perfeito. E a visão que ele tinha dela não era menos instigante: Riza, o objeto de suas fantasias mais delirantes ultimamente – e agora não tão secretas – deitada por baixo dele, suas mechas loiras e brilhantes espalhadas sobre o lençol e seu corpo de curvas sinuosas – e sempre tão bem escondidas por baixo daquele uniforme militar idiota – ao seu delírio.

- Temos o resto da semana para brincar um com o outro. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, e seus lábios logo depois encontraram o caminho de um dos pontos mais sensíveis do corpo humano: a orelha. Os lábios agora quentes dele fizeram uma viagem pelo pescoço dela para sem nenhum pré-aviso, chegarem novamente àquele ponto, no lóbulo da orelha de Riza, e seu hálito quente contra a pele sensível a fizeram arrepiar-se.

Ele deu uma leve risada, disse algumas coisas sujas no ouvido dela até que sentiu as mãos dela descendo pelo seu corpo, brincando com o cós de sua bermuda.

Ela aproveitou a distração e se pôs por cima dele, se sentou em cima de seu abdômen e lentamente desamarrou a parte de cima do biquíni. O jogando ao lado do rosto de Roy.

Ele ficou estarrecido, o cheiro do biquíni, ela seminua sentada por cima de sua barriga, seu desejo e vontade, tudo o fez tentar posiciona-la para cima de sua virilha, mas ela ficou firme no lugar, segurando os braços dele e os esticando para cima.

Riza se deitou sobre ele novamente, seus peitos roçando contra ele, o fazendo enlouquecer. Ela foi o beijando fervorosamente e mordendo os pontos mais sensíveis, tudo para ele não perceber o plano "maligno" que se passava na cabeça da tenente.

Ela se sentou novamente na barriga dele, mas dessa vez deslizou o quadril para baixo, sentindo por baixo da bermuda toda a excitação dele. Ela o contraiu e descontraiu rapidamente.

- Oh, Ri... – A frase foi entrecortada por um gemido que ele soltou á seguir.

O coronel tentou esticar seus braços em direção aos peitos rijos dela, mas só então percebeu que estavam amarradas em alguma coisa.

- Eu as prendi na cama com o meu biquíni. – Ela disse respondendo ao olhar confuso e angustiado dele.

- Ah, isso é cruel.

- Eu já te disse, é _minha_ vez de abusar de você.

Ela deslizou o quadril, se demorando um pouco mais na virilha dele, contraindo e descontraindo e só depois dele tremer e desesperadamente tentar se soltar, ela desceu ainda mais, o rosto na altura da virilha dele.

- Calma, você agüenta mais um pouco. – Dizendo isso, ela tirou a bermuda dele.

**N/A: Acabou! Espero que tenham gostado. Hentai dá trabalho. Mas enfim, aconteceu! Sim, aleluia irmãos. O resto continua por vocês, já deu pra se ter uma noção da noite dos dois...**

**Deixem seus comentários clicando ali no botãozinho verde, ele não morde e é altamente dócil. (Controlado pelas lhamas caribenhas, minhas primas).**

**Sim, a Nota do Autor é feita especialmente para demonstrações expressivas de cultura. Beijos, Makika.**


	14. A strange but amazing next day

**N/A: Sim, até que a atualização foi rápida, aproveitem.**

**A strange but amazing next day**

O dia seguinte, como em qualquer dia seguinte, começou estranho.

Riza começou a se remexer na cama até que atirou seu braço e ele bateu em alguém, confusa ela abriu os olhos, se virou e se deparou com ele.

"Espera, ele, eu... Ai meu deus".

Ela levantou as cobertas, nenhuma roupa, de ambos os lados.

"Não posso gritar, nós dois aqui... Assim... ELE!"

Roy abriu os olhos lentamente, por conta da agitação dela.

- Riza? Bom dia. – Ele disse com um sorriso safado, se aproveitando da não-reação dela e passando seus braços em torno do corpo dela, a puxando para mais perto.

Então ela se lembrou, não que ela tivesse esquecido, mas pelo que ela pôde entender, eles tinham se acertado. Estavam juntos. Ela tinha confessado que o amava e ele havia correspondido. Porque ficar neurótica por uma coisa dessas?

- Bom dia. – Ela disse, aninhando sua cabeça no peito dele.

Ficaram em silêncio, ele acarinhando as costas dela, enquanto ela fechou os olhos e continuou parada.

- Teeeneeeente. – Uma voz forte e grossa a chamava do outro lado da porta, Armstrong dava batidas impacientes.

Riza olhou para Roy, o que fariam se Armstrong entrasse e os visse daquela forma? Roy já tinha passado por uma experiência daquelas antes, com Kathleen. E os resultados não foram dos melhores.

- Só responda normalmente. – Ele sussurrou.

- Sim Major? – Ela gritou.

- Posso entrar?

- Desculpe, mas ainda não me troquei. Você pode voltar mais tarde?

- Sim, claro. É que já são onze horas e eu não achei o Coronel em lugar algum, esperei que você tivesse alguma idéia de onde ele está.

Epa. Indireta?

- Er, não. Não tenho. Perdi a hora, Major.

- Oh, desculpe.

E os passos pesados do homem se afastaram da porta.

- Ufa... Por pouco.

- O que faremos?

- Como assim? – Ele a encarou confuso.

- Vamos esconder isso até voltarmos e você terminar com a Kathleen?

- Não sei. O que você acha?

- Seria o mais certo á fazer... Eu acho.

- Hum... É, não vai ser fácil terminar com ela, mas eu vou fazer isso assim que voltarmos.

- E o pai dela?

- O que tem ele?

- Ele não vai querer te rebaixar ou algo do tipo, eu não sei... Isso... Isso tudo é muito estranho, e se... E se nossas carreiras forem afetadas e...

Ele a interrompeu com um beijo, depois disse:

- Eu nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida. Riza, o que me adianta ter tudo e não ter você? É a mesma coisa que ter nada. Ia ser tudo sem graça, vazio.

- Mas...

- Sem mas... Nós dois não podemos mais viver como duas pessoas. Entendeu? Não podemos porque somos uma, sempre fomos. Mas é que a gente não tinha percebido antes.

- É impressão minha ou você ta muito mais profundo?

- Só apaixonado. – Ele sorriu, daqueles sorrisos irresistíveis, ela revirou os olhos e deu outro beijo nele, dessa vez mais intenso.

Ele tentou começar um segundo hound, passando as mãos pelas costas dela, mas ela se afastou e levantou da cama, se envolvendo no lençol e deixando Roy totalmente sem nada, deitado sobre a cama.

- Ei, metade do lençol é meu.

Ele se levantou e correu até ela, a abraçando e passando parte do lençol sobre ele.

- Assim eu não vou conseguir tomar banho... – Ela disse rindo.

- Quem disse que você precisa tomar banho, sozinha?

- Você não presta.

- Eu sei que não.

Eles entraram na banheira, um de cada lado, e ficaram vendo e ouvindo a água subir. Quando a banheira já estava cheia ele se colocou sobre ela, a abraçando, e ficaram assim por um tempo.

- Senhorita...

- Hawkeye?

Eram Frida e Freda, para completar o pacote, é claro. Elas tinham entrado no quarto e batiam na porta do banheiro.

- Oi? Algo de Errado?

- Podemos entrar? Temos que trocar as toalhas. – Elas disseram em uníssono.

- Estou no meio do banho.

- Somos todas mulheres... – Começou Frida.

- Não há problema...- Continuou Freda.

- Algum. – Disseram juntas.

- Er, um minuto.

Ela mordeu o lábio, pensando em como faria para se safar dessa, olhou para Roy, ele estava da mesma forma.

- Já sei. Coloque o troço pra espuma. Eu consigo prender a respiração por um tempo.

- Roy, você pretende...

- Sim, o armário é muito pequeno.

Juntos jogaram todos os saquinhos de espuma disponíveis e em segundos a espuma já estava alta.

- Mande elas entrarem. – Ele disse, dando um beijo no pescoço de Riza e descendo para a espuma.

- Podem entrar.

As irmãs entraram em um raio, uma delas olhou para Riza e examinou o tanto de espuma, enquanto a outra foi pegando as toalhas.

- Algo de errado? – Disse Riza, tratando de colocar mais espuma onde Roy estava submergido.

- Nada. – Disseram as duas em uníssono, dessa vez repondo os sais de banho e os saquinhos de espuma.

Roy estava se divertindo com a situação, começou a beijar o colo de Riza, fazendo-a estremecer, soltando um gemido baixo logo em seguida.

- Deseja alguma coisa? – Elas encararam Riza.

- Er, não. - Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

Dizendo isso ela enfiou as unhas nas costas dele, passando pelos braços. Ele estremeceu, e ela ficou satisfeita em ver que ele tinha recebido a dor planejada.

A espuma ainda era alta, era impossível ver qualquer coisa senão a cabeça a de Riza.

Ele começou a passar as mãos pelas coxas da Tenente. Ela estremeceu novamente.

- E o seu parceiro? Ele quer alguma coisa para mais tarde?

Riza gelou, como assim elas descobriram? As serviçais viram o rosto de espanto de Riza e disseram:

- As roupas dele espalhadas pelo quarto, querida...

- Nós não somos bobas assim.

Riza engoliu seco e disse:

- Ele não está aqui agora.

- Claro que não. – Disseram as duas, sorrindo e saindo do banheiro, fechando a porta. A cabeça de Roy rapidamente emergiu da água.

- Você é maluco? – Riza parecia um fantasma, seus olhos banhados de raiva e receio.

- Não pude resistir... Mas elas não podem provar que sou eu. Eu fiquei embaixo d'água.

- Roy... Elas sabem.

- E daí? O que elas podem fazer? Elas estão com o Armstrong!

- E?

- E que elas não tem moral pra julgar ninguém! E elas são irmãs!

- É... Perturbante.

- Sim. Mas agora, porque não aproveitamos esse banho, continuando embaixo da espuma?

- Você é um safado.

- Será que sou só eu? – Ele sorriu, mostrando os arranhões. Ela revirou os olhos.

- Você me provocou.

- Preciso te provocar mais.

E dizendo isso ele foi para cima dela, a envolvendo em seus braços, jogando espuma para todos os lados.

Após o banho os dois se trocaram, ele colocou a roupa da noite anterior, enquanto ela tratou de colocar um biquíni, regata e um short preto. Ela prendeu o cabelo e ia saindo até que Roy a abraçou, a impedindo de abrir a porta. Ele não queria acabar com aquilo, dali para fora eles teriam que disfarçar e se contentar com olhares, ele não aguentaria por muito tempo.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Não quero sair daqui.

- Temos que sair uma hora ou outra.

- Cruel... – Ele fez um bico e foi andando em direção á porta.

- Roy, espera.

- Ah, me rejeitou, agora não pode voltar atrás. – Ele abriu a porta, dando de cara com Armstrong.

Ah, esse era o motivo da espera.

- Coronel Mustang! Te procurei a manhã toda!

- Er... Eu... Major...

- Ele veio me dizer o que descobriu sobre o nosso caso... Ele andou pesquisando a manhã toda, não é Coronel? – Ela veio á porta.

- Sim, isso. Algumas informações.

- Oh, como não pensei nisso antes?

- Pois é... – Roy começou a passar a mão no cabelo, um sorriso amarelo.

- Porque você não divide suas informações com o Major também? – Disse Riza, uma face debochando da situação.

- Er... Riza... Um minuto, Major.

- Naturalmente.

Ele pegou na mão de Riza e a levou ao corredor, viraram á esquerda, andaram até um ponto distante o suficiente de Armstrong, então ele a prensou na parede.

- Você é louca? Eu nem sei que informações são essas! Está me jogando aos leões é?

- Achei que você gostaria de um pouco de atenção. – Ela disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, imitando o tom que o Coronel havia usado na noite anterior, quando a deixou sozinha com os rapazes da ilha.

- Oh, vingativa é?

- Só hoje. Ninguém mandou não confiar em mim. – Ela sorriu, deu um selinho nele, e foi para a cozinha.

Roy ficou ali, perplexo. Como ela podia ser tão má?

- Coronel? – Armstrong gritou, provavelmente já os procurando.

- Já vou, Major.

**N/A: Sim, capítulo curtinho. Sabe como é, atolada de lição de casa e totalmente dedicada. *cof cof* Vou tentar compensar no próximo capítulo, espero que tenham gostado desse. Não estou muito criativa hoje... Mas enfim, deixem suas reviews! (botão verde, controlado e assegurado pelas lhamas caribenhas) E muito obrigada por lerem e á todos que já deixaram suas opiniões por aqui. U R MY MOTIVATION! (parece frase de campanha, mas ok).**


	15. Self Inflicted

**N/A: Realmente me desculpem pela demora exagerada, as coisas ficaram meio loucas por aqui. A escola simplesmente arrancou minha vida social/virtual, eu estou me reestabelendo aos poucos. Bom, WYTW está quase chegando em reta final, mas falando em reta final, eu gostaria de dizer que não abandonei Cousin, e que em breve vocês terão novos capítulos por lá. (Reta Final dá uma dó de escrever, ai empaca :X)**

**Novamente desculpem-me, as lhamas caribenhas estavam de férias e não puderam ir comprar os saquinhos de inspiração (isso adicionado a escola com professores desalmados resulta no atraso das fics/blog/twitter/etc).**

**E obrigada a quem continua acompanhando, mesmo achando a escritora uma desalmada/sem noção do tempo.**

**Enfim, chega de n/a, agora é hora do que realmente importa:**

**Self Inflicted**

Faltavam só mais alguns dias até a partida deles e Riza parecia estar evitando Roy ao máximo, o que deixava o moreno muito curioso e chateado ao mesmo tempo.

Ela não deixava brechas para que os dois ficassem sozinhos, parecia que tinha virado amiga inseparável das gêmeas Frida e Freda. (o que também era assustador, uma vez que ela as odiava).

Riza por sua vez queria estar com Roy, claro que queria, mas mesmo odiando Kathleen ela não podia fazer algo do tipo com a outra, se fosse ela obviamente ela não gostaria de ser traída daquele jeito.

Era difícil evitar Roy, ela esperava que ele entendesse, mas ao mesmo tempo também estava preocupada com os pensamentos do moreno, ah, como ela queria um conselho de Helena...

E pensando em Helena, ela tinha que fazer um favor á amiga quando voltasse, ia ficar com James por uma semana até que ele voltasse para Briggs no Norte... Ela ainda não tinha falado nada á Roy sobre isso, mas ele também teria que ter tempo para terminar com Kathleen, o que Riza sabia que não seria nada fácil.

Era noite e ela estava se revirando na cama, já fazia algumas horas que ela tinha se trancado no quarto para não correr o risco de falar com ele, ainda era cedo, provavelmente umas nove horas.

"Não é evitando que você vai faze-lo adivinhar" – A vozinha disse irritantemente na sua cabeça.

- Eu sei! Mas o que eu faço?

"Não é óbvio? Vá conversar com ele e explique a situação!"

Riza, já assustada por ouvir vozes (e seguir o que elas dizem!) se levantou e resolveu sair para tomar um pouco de ar.

Ela estava na varanda, até que uma voz conhecida finalmente disse:

- Riza, uau, oi.

Ela se virou, era Roy, ele parecia triste. Imediatamente Riza se chicoteou mentalmente, como podia ser tão cruel?

- Ah, oi Roy.

Houve um silêncio devastador, até que ele se aproximou e a pegou pela cintura, por trás e começou a beijar seu pescoço e sussurrar.

- Me desculpa, eu não sei o que eu fiz mas... Desculpa.

Ele continuou a beija-la e Riza sabia que se ela não parasse aquilo exatamente naquele momento as coisas iriam acabar justamente como da última vez.

- Roy, para. Para. – Ela se afastou.

- O que foi? – Ele parecia mais confuso ainda.

- Olha Roy...

- HEY! AÍ EM CIMA!

O casal olhou para baixo, era Asael, o pescador que eles conversaram no dia que chegaram á ilha, que os convidou para o luau, e também irmão do idiota que tentara se aproveitar de Riza.

- O que você quer? – Roy disse secamente.

- Calma! Eu vim pedir desculpas pelo meu irmão.

- Se ele estivesse arrependido vinha pedir desculpas por ele mesmo. – Respondeu Roy.

- Eu estou vindo por mim e pela minha família, meu irmão está isolado como castigo.

- Ah claro, duas horinhas de isolamente e pimba, o cara vira um anjo. Você tem idéia do que ele fez moleque? Ele quase... Quase... A minha subordinada!

- Subordinada? Vocês não eram namorados?

- O que? Não. – Roy estava sem jeito agora, será que o garoto tinha visto ele a agarrando?

- Ah, claro. Mas... É isso, eu queria pedir desculpas. – Ele olhou para Roy.

- Essa área não é comigo garoto, é com ela.

Riza olhou surpresa para Roy, ela não esperava ter que fazer algo do tipo.

- Senhorita Riza?

- Suba aqui Asael. – Ela pediu calmamente.

- O que? – Roy estava confuso, um pouco de mágoa nos olhos. – Então eu vou me retirar. – Disse ele mal humorado.

- Não. – Ela o pegou pelo braço. – Espera.

Ele a encarou e se apoiou em uma das colunas de madeira.

- Sente-se Asael.

O pescador se sentou. Riza se sentou de frente para ele, Roy só observava.

- Antes de tudo, quero que saiba que não estou interessada em desculpas mas...

- Ah, bom, então não tenho nada para fazer aqui e...

- OUÇA ELA, moleque. – Roy rosnou do canto. Asael voltou a cadeira.

- Bom, continuando, não estou interessada em desculpas, mas eu quero te fazer algumas perguntas, sobre alguns sumiços estranhos que andam acontecendo por aqui.

- Sumiços estranhos? Que sumiços são esses que não estamos sabendo de nada?

- Vocês não sabem? Então como? – Agora Roy havia se interessado, ela chamou o garoto para interrogá-lo.

- Não houve nada?

- Bom, só se vocês estiverem falando do nosso ritual para o nosso guardião Shambala.

- Ritual?

- Sim, todo ano selecionamos pessoas completamente diferentes e as colocamos como oferenda para o deus Lilo, se elas retornarem é porque elas não são apropriadas para ele e podem retornar a sua vida comum. Mas se elas sumirem, é simplesmente porque o deus as aceitou.

- Oh... Então nunca houve nenhum grande desaparecimento nessa ilha?

- Tirando do nosso ritual, não.

Riza e Roy ficaram chocados, aquilo era... Uma grande merda.

- Obrigada Asael, acho bom você voltar pra casa logo.

- Sim, espero ter os ajudado de alguma forma, falou!

O moço saiu correndo e sumiu de vista rapidamente.

- Falou? – Roy encarou Riza. Ela deu de ombros. Depois de alguns segundos, veio a depressão.

- Como assim? A gente se empenhou tanto! – Riza se jogou em uma poltrona.

- Nós fizemos trilha com O MAJOR! Tem mais empenho que ISSO? Vou te dizer, NÃO. – Ele se jogou na poltrona ao lado. As mãos se tocaram, eles se olharam rapidamente e desviaram o olhar. Minutos depois ele começou:

- Ah Riza, o que foi? Nem dar as mãos? Se você não se lembra nós já passamos dessa fase.

- Não é isso.

- O que é então?

- OLÁA, CORONEL E PRIMEIRA TEEENEENTE!

Armstrong apareceu com uma aparência mais perturbadora que o normal. Ele parecia um camarão enfiado em sua habitual sunguinha vermelha.

- Major, esqueceu o protetor solar?

- É, eu estava pensando em criar mais alguma técnica para a nossa milenar família, mas acho que não deu muito certo dessa vez.

- Hum...

- Legal Major, porque não vai ver se Frida e Freda tentam achar algo pra te ajudar?

- Oh, boa idéia tenente! Quem sabe elas não me fazem uma massagem!

Ele saiu aos pulinhos para dentro da casa.

- Eu não queria ter ouvido isso.

- Tente ignorar.

- Não dá, a cena já veio. – Roy ficou de um branco arroxeado estranho.

- Não sei o que você tem contra, são pessoas normais.

- O major é normal? Quando ele for normal eu serei um unicórnio!

- Ok Roy... – Ela se levantou e ia entrando novamente na casa.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada.

Riza caminhou para o quarto, estava desolada, como assim mandaram ela e Roy para um caso que não existia? Aquilo tinha roubado tanto tempo deles, tanto empenho, tudo aquilo para nada.

Ela se jogou na poltrona do quarto, olhando para as roupas bagunçadas dentro da mala, logo eles iam voltar e ele iria falar com Kathleen e...

"Espera aî, antes eram só férias, mas alguém colocou essa porcaria de caso no meio delas... Alguém influente... Só pode ter sido... Aquela vadiazinha!"

Como Riza se sentia idiota, Kathleen tinha manipulado os dois todo aquele tempo, ela tinha mandado o pai enfiar alguma investigação inexistente, ela devia ter planejado tudo muito antes e talvez ela até tivesse contratado alguém para ficar de olho neles na ilha!

"Como eu pude ser tão cega? E ainda estava sentindo pena por ela!"

"E se você continuar desprezando-o assim, ele não vai falar com ela, porque ele vai achar que você não quer mais nada com ele! Sua anta!"

A vozinha do subconsciente de Riza estava certa, ele ia se sentir desprezado e ia continuar com Kathleen, e todos podiam afirmar que ela não ia esperar muito para pressioná-lo ao casamento.

Só de pensar nele se casando... ARGH!

Riza se levantou num pulo, ela não queria que ele tomasse essa atitude, ela não queria que ele casasse com Kathleen, ela nem ao menos gostava de Kathleen! O que ela estava fazendo ali? Kathleen nunca faria isso se estivesse no lugar dela, ela simplesmente mandaria Riza para as cucuias.

"Mas eu não a Kathleen!"

"Mas você também não é idiota! Era pra ele ser seu no fim das contas... Ele gosta de você!"

Enquanto divagava ela percorria sorrateiramente o corredor, esperando que Frida e Freda estivessem bem longe, fazendo uma massagem em Armstrong. Ela chegou até a porta do quarto dele, estava fechada, ela a encarou por alguns segundos.

"Entro e enfrento, não entro e caio na desgraça"

"E desde quando essa é uma escolha difícil?!?!"

Riza tomou uma golfada de ar e bateu na porta, ninguém disse nada lá dentro. Ela bateu novamente. Nada. Esperou alguns segundos e bateu de novo. Nenhum sinal dele, nenhum som lá de dentro, nem ao menos alguém parecia estar respirando.

Ela abriu a porta devagar, não tinha ninguém no quarto.

- Ah, claro.

Se virou e decidiu voltar para o quarto, a coragem havia evaporado. Mesmo sendo uma mulher forte e decidida, Riza sabia que era complicada quando o assunto era relacionamentos, ainda mais com ele.

Então na virada do corredor, trombou com alguém.

- Riza? O que você...

- Roy! Er, eu... Nada.

- Você queria falar comigo?

- Bom...

Ela olhava para os pés, Roy percebeu que sim, ela queria falar com ele. Pegou o rosto dela e disse:

- Por favor, fale comigo.

Riza até esqueceu do próprio nome quando encarou os olhos do moreno, obviamente ela já tinha os visto milhares de vezes, mas Roy sempre a surpreendia. Sempre.

- Certo. É sobre nós.

- Hum, realmente precisamos ter essa conversa. Mas não aqui.

Ele a pegou pelo braço e a guiou para fora da casa.

- Na praia ninguém nos interrompe, em casa sempre tem a possibilidade do Armstrong ou as gêmeas.

Riza não disse nada nem se opôs, ela sabia que ele estava certo. E ela estava juntando argumentos para o que ia expor para ele.

Já meio afastados da casa, eles pararam, se sentaram em um tronco de coqueiro caído no meio da praia, então ele disse:

- Comece, por favor.

- Er...

- Ok, eu começo. Simplesmente eu estou ficando maluco com você.

- Porque?

- Porque você do nada começou a me tratar diferente, fria. Me evita. E eu fico revendo meus dias e cada ato meu pra saber onde eu errei, mas eu não acho nada muito grave e isso é simplesmente enloquecedor!

Sim, Riza estava certa, ele estava atribuindo a culpa a ele mesmo, o que não era verdade, Roy não tinha culpa dos pensamentos dela.

- Não foi nada que você fez, Roy.

- Então porque você me evita???

- O problema é comigo.

- Porque?? O que aconteceu?

- Eu... Parece idiota mas, eu não quero ter essa sensação que nós estamos enganando a Kathleen, eu sei que ela me odeia e nunca faria isso por mim. Mas é que simplesmente não parece certo pra mim.

- Ei, eu vou terminar com ela assim que voltarmos. Não tem com o que se preocupar!

- Mas... Oficialmente você ainda está com ela.

- Mas eu não amo ela! Eu amo você! Como eu faço pra te convencer disso?!?

Riza ficou quieta. Ele pegou na mão dela e a segurou. Em seguida colocou a cabeça no ombro dela, depois caindo para o colo de Riza.

- Por favor, não me deixe por uma coisa dessas. Por favor.

- Não vou te deixar.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

- Você me ama?

Ela o encarou, segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e disse:

- Jamais duvide disso.

Ele se levantou e a beijou, ela correspondeu e os dois se engafinharam de tal forma que acabaram caindo na areia. Começaram a rir.

- Riza, toda vez que estiver com algum problema, pode falar comigo, eu vou tentar te entender da melhor forma possível ou posso discordar e brigar com você, mas Riza, nunca me deixe sem saber o que pensar, por favor.

- Eu não sabia se eu te contava sobre isso, afinal, é uma idiotice, a Kathleen me odeia, não era pra mim ter nenhum tipo de sentimento ou compaixão por ela. Devo ter algum defeito.

- Você não tem defeito! Você se comporta exatamente como uma pessoa perfeita faria, me faz ter inveja.

- Do meu comportamento?

- Não, de todos os outros caras que já tiveram o ser perfeito com eles antes.

- Pra que ter inveja deles se o ser perfeito é seu agora?

- Nossa Srta. Hawkeye, dessa eu gostei.

Eles se beijaram de novo, e acabaram voltando para a casa quando a maré começou a subir. Chegando lá ouviram alguns gritos do quarto de Armstrong, Roy ficou na sua cor arroxeada e fez uma cara de indignação que fez Riza segurar o riso.

Ela tentou seguir para o próprio quarto mas ele a segurou:

- Ah não, hoje você vai dormir comigo!

- Roy, eu... Eu não sei... Eu vou me sentir culpada depois.

- Hum, não precisamos... Você sabe... Só durma do meu lado.

E os dois caminharam para o quarto do alquimista, de mãos dadas.

**N/A: Acabou! Desculpem se acharam muito curto, aliás, me desculpem por tudo. As coisas vão melhorar, eu prometo! (E as lhamas caribenhas também!)**

**Também gostaria de avisar que agora sou uma autora publicada, uma redação minha vai ser publicada no jornal da cidade. (Não é grande coisa, mas já da pra começar né?)**

**Obrigada pelos que continuam seguindo comigo, e deixando reviews para as lhamas! (e diga-se de passagem, para a escritora). Todos saem ganhando nesse processo, vocês ficam felizes por comentar e a gente em ler o comentário. (eu leio para as lhamas, elas só sabem ler um dialeto próprio do caribe). Clique no botãozinho verde e aproveite todas as oportunidades que ele te proporciona! (hahaha, polishop mode on).**


	16. Waking up in Vegas

_N/A: Férias! Hahaha!_

**Waking Up in Vegas**

Era o dia de partir, Roy, Riza e Armstrong desejaram muito que fosse um dia chuvoso e terrível, desses que espantam qualquer um. Assim pelo menos não teriam com o que se lamentar por ir embora.

Mas a ilha era inegavelmente perfeita, e o sol parecia mais forte do que em todos os outros dias, estava o calor insuportável do habitual, e o mar parecia muito convidativo.

As gêmeas Frida e Freda fizeram um café da manhã tão vasto que a mesa quase não guardava lugar para os pratos e copos.

- Ah, é o último café da manhã... – Disse Riza com desânimo, ela sentiria falta de ter cozinheiras e faxineiras.

- Pois é, só de pensar que vou voltar para o café ruim da central e as torradas me desanima muito. – Disse Roy pensativo.

Armstrong por sua vez estava quieto, ele parecia muito triste. Talvez tinha se apegado ás gêmeas? Melhor não perguntar, pensou sabiamente Roy.

"Com certeza ele viria com um discurso de dez páginas sobre o quanto essa estadia por aqui foi agradável, o que nos faria morrer de tédio e passar a nossa última manhã presos nessa cozinha"

Então, após comerem, Armstrong e as gêmeas pareciam estar se comunicando por olhares, Roy não havia percebido, mas aquilo era praticamente uma intimação para que ele e Riza se retirassem.

- Roy. Vamos caminhar, está uma ótima manhã. – Riza sorriu.

- Mas eu não arrumei as malas direito e...

- Vem!

Ela puxou o braço dele e saíram em disparada para a praia.

- Riza! O que foi?

- Eles precisavam conversar! Estavam praticamente implorando que a gente saísse de lá. Você não percebeu?

- Er... Sinceramente?

Riza virou os olhos e continuou andando.

- Estava tão evidente assim?

- Hum... Sim.

- Ah...

Continuaram a andar, em silêncio. Até que Roy perguntou:

- O que faremos quando...

- Chegarmos na Central?

- É.

Riza parou, olhando diretamente para ele:

- Acho que a gente devia manter tudo isso em segredo. Pelo menos enquanto você não termina com a Kathleen.

- Ah, claro.

- Eu também tenho pendências pra resolver.

- Quem?!?

- James.

- James?

- O irmão da Helena.

Imediatamente Roy se lembrou do sujeito, era um homem alto, loiro, irmão da melhor amiga de Riza... Quando se deu conta percebeu que o monstro em seu estômago já estava arranhando as paredes. Ciúme. Riza não deixou passar batido.

- E você acha que eu me sinto como sabendo que você vai voltar com a megerinha?

- Mas eu não queria.

- E você acha que eu quero voltar com o James?

- Você não tem nada com ele.

- Fiz uma promessa para a Helena.

Ele sabia que Riza não era uma pessoa de faltar com a palavra, além disso, ela tinha todo direito de ficar com alguém enquanto ele estava com Kathleen.

- Nós vamos ficar bem. – Ele a abraçou. Se sentaram na areia e ficaram por lá, conversando e agindo como se nada mais importasse.

A manhã passou mais rápido do que eles esperavam, quando se deram conta já era quase meio dia e Roy precisava acabar de arrumar sua mala.

- Eu te ajudo, a gente acaba antes que você piscar.

- Ui, então vamos.

Riza sabia arrumar malas tão bem quanto atirar, Roy ficou embasbacado quando ela terminou de arrumar sua mala em alguns minutos. O resultado final ficou melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele poderia ter demorado horas pra fazer.

- Uau.

- De nada.

Ele sorriu e a roubou um beijo.

- Roy! – Ela o afastou e riu.

Segundos depois Armstrong entrou no quarto. Ele não parecia ter visto nada, senão provavelmente teria se pronunciado de alguma forma.

- Nossa balsa chega daqui meia hora, acho bom já irmos indo. – Seu tom de voz era tão triste que até Roy deixou de categorizá-lo como aberração por alguns minutos.

Se despediram de Frida e Freda, ambas com lágrimas nos olhos. Riza até percebeu que estava triste com a separação, as gêmeas eram boas pessoas afinal.

Fri - Garotos, fizemos uma merenda

Fre - Para a viagem. Esperamos...

Ambas - Que vocês voltem algum dia.

- Voltaremos. – Disse Roy confiante. Ele ainda se tornaria Führer e tudo aquilo seria dele.

Enquanto isso, na Central, Kathleen estava quase explodindo fogos de felicidade.

" Ele vai chegar amanhã! Logo já verei meu Royzinho!"

A garota já estava arrumando tudo para recepcionar bem seu tão estimado namorado, isso sem contar que estava muito orgulhosa com o plano que havia bolado, das investigações.

"E papai ainda por cima convenceu Armstrong a acompanhá-los, nunca teriam tempo pra ficar juntos!"

Em outro núcleo, Helena também dava pulos de alegria.

- Riz chega amanhã, Jean!

Havoc, ainda sonolento, deitado ao lado dela, esboçou um sorriso, embora provavelmente nem tivesse ouvido o que ela tinha falado.

"Será que rolou algo entre ela e o Roy? Oh meu deus"

Além delas, todos os outros subordinados e amigos de ambos estavam esperando sua volta. Hughes sentia falta de conversar com Roy. Fuery, Breda, Fallman e Havoc, Shieska e Hayate sentiam falta de ambos.

Mas ao contrário do clima de alegria das pessoas da Central, o clima entre Roy, Riza e Armstrong era muito triste.

Dessa vez haviam reservado duas cabines, uma exclusivamente para Armstrong. Roy e Riza estavam sozinhos em sua cabine, e obviamente não queriam desperdiçar esses momentos que podiam ficar juntos.

- Vou sentir muita falta sua. – Ele disse, a abraçando.

- Mas Roy, vamos nos ver todos os dias praticamente!

- No quartel!

- Nada impede que visitemos um ao outro.

- É...

- Falando nisso, você não sentiu mais dores não é?

Roy congelou, sim, as dores da costela haviam praticamente desaparecido, e as supostas dores de um ataque cardíaco nunca aconteceram. E ele se sentia mal por isso ainda, mesmo que tenha sido aquela simulação que os tinha levado á onde estavam agora.

- É, está tudo bem melhor. Pena que minha licença acabou.

- É verdade...

Ele olhou para ela, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Você estava gostando de morar comigo, não estava?

- Você nem imagina o quanto. Mas confesso que suas provocações me deixavam muito nervosa.

- Hahahahaha, era a pura intenção.

Ela fingiu estar brava com ele. Mas não agüentou o rosto de bobo que ele fez. Se abraçaram novamente, se beijaram, e ficaram grudados daquela forma até começarem a ver os primeiros indícios que a cidade se aproximava.

A viagem estava sendo mais demorada, haviam pegado outra rota mais confortável. Mas que demoraria praticamente dois dias.

Pegaram no total, três trens. O trem que passaram a noite era de longe o mais confortável, tinha beliches. E cabines separadas. Assim como o primeiro.

Roy e Riza passaram a noite juntos. Deitados na parte de cima da beliche.

O terceiro e último trem, era um trem comum, tinha apenas vagões com bancos normais. E dessa vez eles não podiam ficar juntos abraçados ou coisa e tal, porque alem de Armstrong estar ali na frente deles, muitas pessoas dali eram da Central e adorariam espalhar uma boa fofoca.

Chegaram na Central era praticamente hora do almoço, os estômagos confirmavam.

Logo na estação, Roy e Riza achavam que poderiam ter algum momento de privacidade, mas...

- Royzinho!!!

Kathleen veio correndo e abraçou Roy, depois o beijou furiosamente, deixando Riza nauseada.

Armstrong aproveitou que Kathleen estava entretida e puxou Riza para lhe falar algumas coisas.

- O que foi major?

- Bom, primeira tenente, eu sei que você e o coronel gostariam que o que aconteceu entre vocês lá na ilha...

Riza prendeu a respiração.

- ...Ficasse em segredo. Portanto não irei reportar nada do que eu vi e soube pelas gêmeas em meu relatório. (Os olhos dele se encheram de água ao falar de Frida e Freda).

Riza não se conteve e o abraçou. Ficando até ela surpresa com o ato.

- Obrigada Major! Não sabe como eu e o Roy ficamos gratos com isso!

- Não tem que, sei que vocês andam tentando ser discretos da garota, também não gosto muito dela, não mais.

- Ela forçou o pai dela a te enviar, não foi?

- Sim... Me desculpe.

- Não tem problema Major, você... Você fez as nossas férias mais divertidas.

O major ao ouvir isso começou a chorar, os brilhinhos Pink chocante se intensificaram perigosamente, e ele apanhou um lencinho.

- AH TEEEENEENTE. – Ele gritou em meio ás lágrimas. Atraindo um pouco de atenção para si, mas na Central já estava acostumados com ele.

Riza olhava para os lados tentando disfarçar,mas nessas olhadas, ela avistou Helena.

- RIIIIIZAAA! – A loira veio correndo e se jogou nos braços da tenente. Lhe beijando o rosto várias vezes.

- Você não tem noção do quanto senti a sua falta!

- Eu também morri de saudades, Helena.

- É claro que sim. – A outra deu um sorriso convencido. Riza também não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Oi Riza.

Ela se virou, era James.

- Oi James.

- E então? Como foi a viagem? – Ele disse, se aproximando perigosamente depressa.

- Foi ótima.

- Que bom. – Ele passou o braço pela cintura de Riza. Ela sorriu pra ele. Não tinha se esquecido da promessa á Helena.

Roy e Kathleen se aproximaram do grupo, Riza pode perceber que Roy já havia visto James e sua mão espertinha. Ela transmitiu um olhar pra ele, desses que só os dois sabiam decifrar.

- Então Roy... – Disse James – Se divertiu na viagem?

- Sim, foi bem relaxante. As praias, a casa maravilhosa, comida de primeira. Não podia estar melhor.

Kathleen, ao reparar que Riza e James estavam praticamente abraçados, e Roy parecia não estar se importando (embora tanto ele quanto Riza estivessem nauseados e querendo sair correndo dali) ficou muito mais feliz, acreditando que seu plano havia dado certo. Ela até falou com Riza.

- Uau Hawkeye, você pegou um bronzeado incrível! Acho que realmente também estou precisando de férias!

- É, obrigada. As férias realmente melhoraram muito minha vida. – Ela disse isso dando um olhar para Roy, que não passou despercebido por Helena, mas que tanto Kathleen quanto James não repararam.

- Então vamos! – Disse Helena. – Estou morrendo de fome e aposto que vocês também estão! Tem um restaurante muito bom aqui perto. E onde está o Armstrong?

- Já deve ter ido. Ele tinha muitos relatórios da nossa investigação á escrever.

Kathleen sorriu, é, a investigação que ela tinha inventado parecia ter dado certo, eles haviam caído como patinhos. Bom, ela achava isso.

Eles se dirigiram ao local, era um restaurante bonito, com um ar meio férias na praia, que Riza e Roy imediatamente sentiram falta.

A comida era por quilo, Kathleen não desgrudava de Roy, mas na hora de pegar a comida, Helena começou a conversar com a morena deixando espaço para Riza e Roy conversarem. Sim, ela já tinha entendido tudo.

Riza e Roy entraram juntos na fila.

- Desculpe. – Ele disse. – Mas não teve como evitar, ela é muito pegajosa.

- Tudo bem. Fiquei tentada á pular nela e a jogar na linha de trem. Mas o James chegou.

- É, eu vi.

- Roy, você sabe que eu prometi á Helena!

- Ok, não estou reclamando. Apenas estou me mordendo de ciúmes.

- Assim como eu.

Ele sorriu. Ela também. As mãos roçaram por alguns segundos no pegador de comida.

- Você vai ter que ficar em casa por mais um dia. Aposto que não vai querer se mudar logo hoje...

- De forma alguma. Vou direto pra lá assim que sair daqui.

- Certo, aposto que Kathleen tentará passar em algum lugar antes, então... Eu te vejo mais tarde, lá em casa.

- É, provavelmente. – Ela sorriu dessa vez. Eles ainda poderiam ter algum momento juntos, se Kathleen não resolvesse passar a noite com Roy.

Aquele pensamento, mesmo Riza sabendo que era algo perfeitamente normal para a morena, continuava sendo algo totalmente nauseante para ela.

James e Helena acompanharam Riza até o apartamento de Roy, Hayate veio correndo todo feliz, Fuery, Shieska, Havoc e Breda logo atrás.

- Nossa! Todos vocês aqui! – Riza não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Sim, viemos dar um oi pra você e pro Coronel... Mas onde ele está?

- Ah, Kathleen resolveu arrastá-lo para algum lugar, ele só vem mais tarde.

Todos fizeram um rosto de compreensão.

- Como foi a viagem, Tenente? – Perguntou Fuery.

Riza se sentou e mais uma vez contou sobre a viagem, sobre Frida e Freda, sobre as praias e o luau (obviamente omitindo muitas partes).

- Uau, preciso logo virar Coronel... – Disse Havoc todo feliz.

Eles começaram a conversar sobre outras coisas, então Helena fez um sinal para que Riza fosse com ela para outro cômodo. Mais exatamente no quarto de Riza.

Após fecharem a porta, ela pulou em cima de Riza e começou:

- Pode me contar tudo senhorita Hawkeye. TUDO.

Riza fez o que a amiga pediu, contou desde a cantada na trilha até o luau e as declarações de amor e como ela tinha falado tudo pra ele, e como ficou ignorando ele depois, e como se reconciliaram, contou sobre a volta, no trem. Contou até sobre Armstrong e as gêmeas!

- Uau, dava pra fazer um filme...

- Pois é...

- Aiiiin, vocês estão juntos! Isso é lindo!

- Shhiiu Helena, ninguém pode ficar sabendo. Estou te contando porque você é minha melhor amiga.

- Relaxa Riza... Ta tudo bem. E quanto a James? Vi que você não protestou quando ele acionou a mão boba dele em você.

- Ah, eu te prometi que ia "fazer ele feliz até ele ir pra Briggs".

As duas se abraçaram, conversaram um pouco mais, bolando planos para quando Roy terminasse com Kathleen. Até que Havoc bateu na porta.

- Helena! Roy chegou!

- Estou indo! Vamos Riza!

- É, vamos...

As duas saíram e foram para a sala.

Roy estava muito animado, conversava com todos e abraçava todo mundo. Também fizeram a pergunta sobre o que ele tinha achado da viagem, e a resposta foi parecida com a de Riza.

Quando Helena e a Tenente entraram na sala, ele deu um olhar rápido para Riza, e voltou a conversar com James. Tentando se conter em não correr até ela.

Depois que quase todos, exceto James, Helena e Havoc haviam ido embora. A casa parecia bem mais aconchegante. Uma brisa fria entrava pelas janelas...

Riza fez um sinal para Helena, ela queria ficar a sós com Roy...

- Ah, ta tudo lindo, vocês estão bem, nós estamos bem, já está tarde e temos que ir não é rapazes? Acho que os dois estão muito cansados, querem descansar não é?

- Eu adoraria dormir agora. – Disse Roy sorrindo.

Após se despedirem, e James tascar um beijo em Riza (Roy fechou os pulsos e se segurou), finalmente estavam sozinhos.

- Foi torturante. – Foi a primeira frase de Roy para ela.

- Realmente, quis arrancar os fios daquela pirralha.

- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo quanto ao garotão.

Os dois sorriram e se abraçaram, Roy trancou a porta da entrada e os dois começaram a se beijar.

Hayate, sem estranhar nem um pouco, se direcionou a cozinha e deixou-os a sós.

O rádio estava ligado e uma música muito calma pairava no lugar. Eles continuavam abraçados no sofá, e ficaram assim um bom tempo, até que Roy percebeu que Riza tinha adormecido em seus braços.

- Oh meu deus...

Ele a pegou nos braços, e a levou para a cama. Se deitou ao lado dela, e nem cinco minutos depois, também caiu no sono.

Acordaram no dia seguinte com batidas na porta, Riza estava enroscada no pescoço dele. E ficou meio embaraçada diante disso, mas ele sorriu e a beijou, ignorando totalmente as batidas na porta.

- Roy, pode ser importante...

- Deve ser o carteiro... Deixa ele lá.

- Eu acho que não...

- CORONEL MUSTANG! – Uma voz imponente gritou lá de fora.

- OH meu deus!!! – Roy levantou da cama em um pulo.

- O que foi?

- É o pai da Kathleen!

_N/A: Capítulo acabando com um toque de suspense, hahahaha._

_Deixem reviews! É só clicar no botãozinho verde. A autora e as lhamas caribenhas ficam eternamente gratas ;D_


End file.
